


King of the Streets

by RebootRobot



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 84,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebootRobot/pseuds/RebootRobot
Summary: Kid wakes in Law's room, but he can't remember what put him there. If Law is saving his life, why won't he tell him anything?Luffy and Ace disagree on sides to take and moves to make. Their brotherly love was unbreakable but if they push it too far, will it bend or snap?Zoro and Sanji are hired as extra security; can they keep one eye on their charge with one eye on each other?
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 30
Kudos: 70





	1. Lost

Eustass Kid woke up in an unfamiliar room. Dark curtains filtered the light, shadows exaggerating the darkness. The bed he lay upon was comfortable, but the blanket atop him was stifling in the heat. His arms were above his head, his legs felt stretched. He moved to shove the blankets from his body, but found his arm would not move. Frowning, he struggled once more, but was only rewarded with a biting pain in his wrists. He tried to kick his legs, but they were secured, a soft metal sound coming from beneath him. “Hey!” He shouted, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. His throat felt dry, cracked. He licked his lips, but his tongue was dry and provided little comfort, like dragging sandpaper over a sunburn. He let his eyes fall back shut, his head pounding. He couldn’t recall what he had been doing that would have led him to being tied up in this room. Slowly, fighting against pain that brought nausea, he looked around the dark room. Far enough from the bed that he had no hope of reaching it, even if he could stretch, was a metal cart, but he couldn’t define the odd shapes atop it. A desk was against the wall beside the door, and other than the tightly covered windows, he could make out nothing else in the room. “Let me…” But his demand, weak as it was, was too much on his injured throat, and he tried to turn his head, coughing violently.  


“I hadn’t realized you were awake,” The voice came from the other side of the door, equal parts cold and sharp. The door pushed open and a man stood in the frame for a moment, eyeing him. Tall and thin beneath a white lab coat, his dark black hair and small, narrowed eyes gave him an appearance that matched his voice, but his eyes were such a bright color, almost golden, that they seemed to lighten his entire presence. “Would you like some water?”  


Chest heaving with pain, Kid could only nod. If his throat wasn’t so sore, he would have swallowed pride and begged from the water. “Do I...Is this…” Do I know you? He wanted to ask, because the man felt familiar, but he couldn’t place him. Looking at him brought an odd stirring of emotions, nothing stronger than the confusion that threatened to overwhelm him. Is this a hospital? Would have been his second question, because the lab coat and the silver cart seemed to offer something of that scenario. He blinked, and the tall man stood beside him. Had he moved unusually fast and completely silently? Or had that blink been a temporary loss of consciousness? Kid did not have the ability to determine which of the two options was correct, he merely stared up at the potential doctor in near darkness, desperate for the glass of water in his hand.  


“Do you…” The man’s eyes narrowed, and he paused, concentrating on placing the water near Kid’s mouth, gently tilting a few drops past his cracked lips. Not nearly enough, in Kid’s opinion, but he found swallowing to be a struggle, and couldn’t offer any requests for more water. The man grabbed the chair from the desk, dragging it beside the bed. “Don’t try to talk yet, you’ll only make your situation worse.” He sat beside him, offering another few drops of water. “Shake or nod just once, I know you must be in pain, and I wouldn’t want you to further exacerbate the pain.” A few drops more of the blissfully cold water, easier to swallow. “Do you know why you are here?”  


Kid shook his head once, parted his lips for another drink. He wanted to ask the man why he was here, who he was, to speed along this conversation, as the man had a slow and thoughtful air to him. His head ached from trying to understand the situation, but he remained silent, tried to remind himself of patience.  


“Do you know your name?” The man arched a thin brow. Kid nodded once, never taking his eyes away from those of the other man. For some reason, perhaps their light color in all this darkness, they offered him some feeling of comfort. He couldn’t tell if it was the low light in the room, but he thought the area under the eyes was shadowed, as though this man hadn’t been getting much sleep. He wondered if he was the only patient here, if patient was the right term, or if the man was quite busy administering medical care. “Do you know my name?” Kid shook his head, closing his eyes against the stabbing pain the motion evoked. “Trafalgar Law,” He paused, watching Kid closely for any flash of recognition, but the other male didn’t so much as open his eyes. “Nothing comes to mind?” Kid shook his head again, a much slighter movement this time.  


There was a long moment of silence, and Kid wondered if the man, Law, had left the room. He might have fallen asleep, or maybe he just lay there in a state of unmoving unawareness until a thought flickered across his mind. If he was a patient, why was he tied up? What had he done? Slowly peeling his eyes open, he was mildly surprised to find Law still sitting at his side, his golden eyes watchful. “Ready for more?” He lifted the water into view. Kid nodded once, and was rewarded. He swallowed, grateful the intense pain was alleviated from his throat. “There is a mild pain reliever mixed into the water, so you should be feeling a little better as the time passes. Try another drink,” Law allowed him more water this time, but still at a slow, measured pace. “Good,” He placed the empty cup on the floor beside his chair and leaned over Kid. “Any severe pain demanding attention?” Kid shook his head once, slightly. The pain had diminished greatly. He had a feeling the pain reliever wasn’t actually a mild one, but even if he had a voice, he wouldn’t argue that.  


Law pulled the blanket back, and the rush of cool air on his sweaty skin was another level of relief. Pressing gently along his ribs and chest, Law watched Kid’s face. “I expect some pain, anything that feels severe?” One more small shake of the head, but Kid was more interested in the soothing, cool press of the possible doctor’s cold fingers against his hot, sore muscles. Something about his reaction drew a smirk from the other male, who sat back down, fingers laced between his spread knees as he leaned closer to Kid. “You seem alright for now, Eustass-ya. I’m going to prepare a light snack. Take a half hour, try to sleep a bit. If you’re as complacent when I return, I’ll untie you and we will have some tea together. Would you like that?” Kid nodded, the idea of warm tea for his throat an absolute pleasure that he almost forgot about the untying part, but Law was standing and across the room before the question could even form on his lips.

�����

Law leaned back against the counter, his arms crossed on his narrow chest. The kettle was close to steaming and the ramen boiled even though he had turned the stove off beneath it. Doesn’t remember anything… It didn’t seem likely. Partial amnesia was rare, and if it did occur, most often only temporarily. He knew Eustass Kid had sustained a massive amount of damage: three cracked ribs, the open wound from his hairline to his clavicle, which had required stitches and would still leave a nasty scar, not to mention severe dehydration from the poison that had only just worked out of his system these past few days. Sighing to himself, a noise lost under the whistling of the teapot, Trafalgar Law settled a tray on the counter and began to set it for two. It had been several weeks since he had brought Kid here, and he hadn’t left the apartment for more than an hour since. Kid has woken a few times during the past few weeks, groggy and unresponsive for the most part. This had been the first time he had been able to communicate, and he had been surprisingly willing and compliant. Lifting the tray, Law frowned. He would see if the mood had lasted.  


Pushing the door open with his hip, he found Eustass Kid laying across his bed, hands and legs tied, honey eyes watching him. He had forgotten to throw the blanket back over him, and the sterile chill of the room caused a slight shiver from the other male. Cursing his distraction, Law placed the tray on his desk and hurried across the room. “Chilly, I suppose?” He pulled the blanket back over Kid, his eyes on the ragged wound down the side of Kid’s face. There was nothing he could do for the scarring as the scabs clearly portrayed, but he was happy that the wound had healed cleanly, no infection or further complications.  


“Not...unpleasant.” Kid frowned at how weak his words sounded, barely audible to his own ears.  


“Hey, save it,” Law smirked down at his captive. For such a large, muscular man, to be brought so weak had to be frustrating, but the pout on the big red head was precious. “I’m going to untie you, but you need to remain calm. The change in your blood flow is going to make your limbs ache. If you move too quickly, you could get nauseous or open a wound. Just remain relaxed, I’ll help ease you up, alright?” This brightened the larger man’s expression as Law leaned over him for the ropes. He had to move quickly; the ropes were rigged so that moving his arms pulled at his legs and vice versa, which alternately meant that releasing his arms released his legs. Law knew that his muscles would be sore from lack of use and the chances of Kid jumping up or posing any threat was slim to none, but he didn’t want to risk that Kid was lying about his memory loss and strength was certainly not something he lacked, even in his current condition. He quickly untied Kid’s hands and adjusted the ropes so that his legs had slack, but would catch if he tried to stand.  


Slowly, gently, Kid lowered his arms, stretching and bending his fingers while he rotated his shoulders and wrists. “How long…” He swallowed hard, light flashing in front of his eyes.  


“Easy, Kid-ya,” Law took one overly large hand in both of his, massaging the fingers and palm before working his way up the arm, tender yet firm. “When you feel like talking, tell me what you last remember,” Law was up to the shoulder by now, which he worked gently. He wasn’t interested in causing more pain to Eustass at this time, and the freshly healed ribs and wound had to ache just from the adjustment in position. He moved the pillows behind Kid, so he leaned up more comfortably, the larger man clinging to him as he shifted to sitting up. “Apologies,” He mumbled at the sharp intake of breath from Kid. Even with his muscle mass, any higher dosage of pain reducer would have Kid snoring at this time, and as it was the first time he had been responsive, Law did not want to miss this opportunity. Releasing Kid, adjusting the blankets with clinical professionalism, Law sat back in the chair. “Alright?”  


Despite having spent weeks sleeping, Kid looked exhausted from the transition to sitting up, but he managed to nod at Law’s question. He rubbed at his wrists, lost in thought, while Law fetched the tray, placing it beside Kid’s legs on the bed and pouring tea. “I remember…” Kid rubbed at his disheveled hair, wincing at the pain from his sore arm or his aching head, hard to be sure which bothered him more. “A tall, blonde man...I think he was threatening me,” He accepted the tea gratefully, taking a large gulp and hissing at the heat. His next sip was more cautious, but the heat had opened his throat, burning him in an almost pleasant manner. “It’s more flashes and feelings...I don’t know why I’m here,” His words were slow coming, but he was proud to say more than he managed earlier.  


“I’m sure the tall blonde was threatening you, he’s detestable, but he’s also no longer a problem. You’re here because you were injured, in a manner that would have raised too many questions in a hospital, and, luckily for you, I have more training than most doctors. You’re in good hands, if I say so myself.” Law took Kid’s mug, replacing it with a bowl of ramen. “Eat slowly. This is your first solid meal in nearly six weeks,” He nearly spilled his tea with his rapid movements when Kid started to choke.  


“Six weeks?” Kid swallowed the noodles in his mouth. Suddenly his burning throat felt dry again. “W-What happened?”  


Law leaned over his knees, his fingers linked between his knees. “I don’t think I should answer that just yet,” He could see the questions crowding Kid’s face. “Relax, please, and eat,” Law scratched his goatee and returned to his relaxed position. “Forcing memories back can cause a plethora of complications. That aside, I don’t know your side of the story, so my limited information could cause false memories. I can assure you that you are safe here for as long as you are compliant. There is no need to worry at this time,” Law frowned, staring at his hands for a moment. “As your memories return, should you like to discuss them, I am available at any time.”  


Kid finished his food while he considered this response, or lack thereof. “Why am I tied up?” He asked after the silence had stretched about as long as he could bear.  


“You moved quite a bit in your rest, and I worried you would open your wounds and cause more damage to yourself. Earlier, I left you restrained because the lack of memories, or the confusion as they return partially or out of order, could make you act in unnecessary manners.” Law watched Kid’s face as he carefully explained this, ignoring the slight twinge of his conscience as he partially lied. The truth was simply too complicated, and how could he get Eustass Kid to understand this lengthy, tangled tale if he didn’t even remember his own side of the story?  


“So you can untie me now?” Kid asked, gesturing weakly to his legs. “If you’ve saved my life, I have no reason to attempt hurting you.”  


Law hesitated, frowning as he considered this. On the one hand, releasing Kid would be better for his health, allowing him to move and get a mild amount of exercise. It would certainly allow Law a bit more freedom; he spent a great deal of time checking in on the bedroom guest, he could complete a task without rushing to the bed to check on the slightest noise. Plus, putting the memoryless guest at ease would result in better company, and Law was about stir crazy. On the other hand, this could all be an act, even though Kid had never displayed much depth in deception. He could attempt an escape, simply because he didn’t understand where he was or why he was there.  


“Please,” Kid added when the moment of silence had gone on uncomfortably long.  


Law couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. “I wasn’t hesitating based on your manners or lack thereof.” He refilled Kid’s tea, handing it back to him before standing to place the tray on the desk. “Before I allow this, I need you to agree to some terms. You have to follow my rules, because, medically speaking, I am doing what is best for you.” Kid was nodding along, ready to agree to anything if it got him off the bed for a few minutes. “You cannot leave the apartment. I’ve barely been out in the time you’ve been here, and I can’t guarantee your safety out there.” Kid had expected this rule, and didn’t pause in his nodding. “And as your memory comes back, I want you to discuss all the details with me. As I said, memory can be misleading and your overreaction can be damaging to the progress made,” Kid wasn’t entirely sure what Law meant by that last bit, but he nodded again. Law expected as much, and could only trust that the man would uphold his agreements as he was already untying his ankles.  


“Aren’t you going to massage the feeling back into my feet as well?” Kid grinned, hiding the grimace of pain as the blood flowed with a stinging sensation.  


“I think I liked it better when you weren’t talking,” Law grumbled, but he settled onto the bed beside Kid, pulling his feet onto his lap. Long, cold fingers massaged the feet, carefully working the toes before moving up to the ankles, smirking at Kid’s groans of pleasure. He worked the calves, then gently bent and stretched each leg. He started to touch just above Kid’s knees, but stopped, a heat flushing his cheeks at the thought of touching him in so intimate a manner, despite his medical reasoning. Why he did something and how it made him feel were two separate factors. “Maybe you’d rather try walking a bit?” He couldn’t bring himself to meet Kid’s eyes. “It might prove challenging, but you shouldn’t be discouraged. It has been weeks since you last stood, and it could prove more exhausting than you’re expecting.”  


Kid nodded, this time more seriously, the determination etched in his expression. While he was content to allow Law to continue his physical rehabilitation techniques on his body, the idea of moving around after spending all day, or actually, several weeks, in bed was equally pleasing. Law bent his legs up once more, standing before he stretched them back out. “Do you mind?” Kid asked as he slowly shifted position so his feet touched the floor. He was surprised at the amount of pain that shot through his chest at the movement, but tried to hide any expression from Law, should he deny him his newfound freedom.  


“Mind hmm?” Law asked distractedly, frowning. Kid was considerably larger than Law, about the same height, but with much more weight and muscles. Should he lose his balance and fall suddenly, catching and supporting him could prove quite difficult. He slid his arm around Kid, his shoulder under one arm, then hesitated again. Supporting his weight in such a position could cause additional pain to his chest and ribs. Why had he suggested standing so suddenly? Why not give him a few more days to heal before rushing into such extreme physical demands?  


“Have I been a burden?” Kid swung his legs, put a slight amount of pressure on his feet, but didn’t attempt to stand yet. “I suppose it’s too dependent on my memories to tell me why you are helping me now?” He leaned against Law, using the man as a crutch as he slowly put more weight on his feet, pushing himself off the bed with his free hand. At first, he thought he would tumble down, his legs shaking under the requirements. But, with each wobbling step, he felt more secure in his abilities. Part of him delighted in these baby deer steps, another part of him raged. He couldn’t remember his past, but he could see the muscles upon his body. He knew weakness was not something he tolerated from himself.  


“Don’t be frustrated,” Law whispered from beside him, as though he could read his thoughts. “You’re doing great,” They had almost completed a circuit of the room. “You saved me once,” They were back at the bed, and he helped Kid to settle back, sitting beside him once again, on the bed instead of the chair. “I hope that’s the memory you get back first, but,” He shrugged. He knew he shouldn’t tell Kid of his past, that speaking of it could remind him of other memories, could plant false memories, but he wanted to give the man something he could hold on to. Any answers seemed better than the lack thereof that he had provided thus far. “That tall blonde man you remember...He was threatening you because you came to save me…” He eyed Kid, a small smirk playing on his lips as he thought back to that moment, one that he held quite dear. Despite how dark that time of his life was, it was infinitely less complicated than this moment, than the past few months. With that thought, the smirk was gone, the corners of his mouth tugged down tightly. “A lot has happened since then, but I still owed you for that moment…” Law searched Kid’s honey eyes, but he saw no sudden recognition flare up. “Tch, you’ll know when you know.” He grunted, forcing himself up from the bed. “Do you need anything else for the night?” Kid shook his head, struggling to recall any detail or scene from what little Law had told him. “I’m going to clean up-”  


“Don’t...Can you just...sit with me…” Kid turned away from Law, staring at the empty side of the bed, red heat creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. He hated asking, sounding weak, being weak, not knowing anything. His hands curled into fists at the frustration of the entire situation, and if there was something he could beat to a pulp to solve any of these details, he certainly would at this moment. But there was no quick solution, and there was nothing to change the way he felt. And at the moment, he didn’t want to feel alone. Law gave him a lot of confusing feelings, and he knew there was more to their past than he had hinted at with his few details, but at least none of the feelings were loneliness.  


Law adjusted the pillows, laying Kid back down gently. Smoothing the blankets over his broad form, he smirked at Kid’s relaxed expression, his eyes shut, already on the verge of sleep. He removed the white lab coat, placing it over the back of the chair, and walked around the bed. Part of him was sure Kid wouldn’t even know if he left the room now, he was so exhausted from such a big first day back in the land of the conscious. However, Law himself was likewise weary from the long day, long weeks, and it had been some time since he had slept in his own bed. He removed his shirt, and considered removing his pants. But Kid’s mental comfort over his own physical comfort won out, and he kept them on. Sliding beneath the blanket, he sighed with relief as his head hit the cool pillows. How he had missed the simple luxury of a bed he could stretch out on, rather than the stiff couch he’d relegated himself to.  


Kid carefully rolled to his side, blinking sleepily at the form next to him. He knew there were a lot of moments he didn’t know, but he did know that Law was a source of comfort for him in this moment. He reached out, one hand resting warmly on a cool shoulder. He felt like they had lay like this before, that the space between them, mere inches, felt like too vast a distance and similarly not enough space. He wondered if that feeling was a memory piece that he had promised to discuss with Law, but a yawn gripped him, erasing any thought of further discussion. He felt a cool hand cover his own, and a small smile traced his lips as he allowed sleep to take him.


	2. Occupied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Angsty nonsense.  
> A bit to do with Luffy and Ace, a tiny tidbit of Zoro and Sanji.

“Sanji, Sanji,” Luffy sang out, bouncing up from his chair for the third time in twenty minutes to peek into the kitchen. “Sanji,” He threw his head back, sniffing the air like a dog on a trail. “Please be ready now!” He whined, but didn’t dare to cross the doorway. Sanji had already warned him of the consequences of being bothered while finishing a meal, and Luffy had adjusted what bothering entailed. He could shout, whine, and beg as he pleased, but he couldn’t cross into the kitchen to steal bites or get underfoot. It was hard to stay away from the kitchen; the sight of Sanji in front of the cutting board, crisp suit spotless, was hard to resist, because it meant delicious food was coming soon.  


“Almost, almost,” Sanji couldn’t help but smile at the young male’s enthusiasm. “Go complete one more round with Zoro and it should be time to wash your hands and eat,” He tossed a small cube of pork to Luffy, laughing as the boy caught it in his mouth. “That’s all, now go,” He shooed him from the kitchen as he turned back to the stove.  


“Delicious! I can’t wait!” Luffy cheered, as though he had been patient in the beginning. He hurried back to the living room, finding Zoro still seated on the floor, shirtless and lifting weights. “Gah, Zoro, I won’t ever match that,” Luffy settled across from Zoro, taking a much smaller weight in both hands and curling it close to his chest. He enjoyed his afternoons with the two, pretending not to know that Ace had hired them to keep him indoors, keep him safe. One time! One time, Luffy snuck out after Ace had left for work and it had ended badly. Alright, actually, Luffy had a habit of sneaking out quite frequently. But the adventure wasn’t happening in a tiny one bedroom apartment. The adventure was outside, on the unassuming streets with strangers and familiar faces alike. It was in the whispering breeze in the trees and the salty slap of the waves just a few miles from his apartment, but blocked from view by all the tall buildings surrounding his apartment window. So he went to the beach, and he crossed paths with some unfavorable characters. Luffy had been the victor of the scuffle, but had limped home with too many bruises for Ace to ignore. The next day, Zoro and Sanji showed up, a mismatched duo who could barely stand each other’s presence, apparently just for lack of better things to do with their time. But Luffy had seen the money exchange hands, he’d been lurking close enough for more than one whispered conversation to be partially overheard. He felt Ace was overreacting for one little fistfight, but he didn’t mind the company, so long as they continued to be entertaining. And provide excellent feasts.  


Zoro switched hands, lowering the weight behind his head and bringing it straight out in front, curling once and repeating the motion. Luffy was exhausted from doing less than half of that with a fraction of the weight, so he settled onto his stomach, feet crossed in the air, to watch the man working out. “Why don’t you eat more?” Luffy demanded suddenly, pushing himself up from the position he had just settled into. “Obviously, you would burn it all off. But you just eat, like, a regular amount,” They could hear Sanji laughing at the question in the kitchen.  


“I prefer my nutrients in another form,” Zoro tapped a finger on the bottle beside him, which released a thick scent of alcohol, despite the cap being twisted on. Luffy had watched Zoro drink a bottle, once he’d seen him drink three, but he hadn’t really thought of him as an alcoholic, because he never seemed really drunk. He finished another couple reps and stood. “How about we see if dinner’s about ready?” Zoro had a soft spot for the loud kid. The first time they’d met, Luffy had offered to share his food with Zoro, which, it hadn’t taken more than a moment to realize, was a huge compliment coming from Luffy. Despite being overly energetic and having little discipline, Luffy enjoyed keeping Zoro company while he worked out, always attempting to copy him for a moment at least. But Zoro was sure that a large part of Luffy’s delight in Zoro’s presence was with his other half, the cook.  


Luffy was already on his feet and halfway to the kitchen before Zoro had even stood. “Sanji, Sanji,” He cheered, skidding to a stop in the doorway. “This time?” He whined, raising up on his tippy toes to try to get a better view of the food. “Please, oh please!” As though his desire could speed up the cooking. Zoro lifted Luffy, physically moving him from the doorway so he could walk past and find a short glass in the cabinets.  


“It does smell good,” His words were soft, almost lost in the clink of the ice as he filled his glass. With his back to Luffy, the younger boy missed the look that was exchanged between the other two. “Wondered if you’d accomplish anything today, Lazy Bones” He added, a smirk lightening his expression as he turned back to Luffy. “You want to try some?” He tilted the glass of ice questioningly.  


“Don’t offer the kid alcohol, you idiot!” Sanji snapped, smarting from the comment. They’d had a perfectly pleasant day today, he had thought. Nothing exciting, and that in itself was quality to him, given the amount of danger they’d found around themselves lately. Accomplish anything...Couldn’t a good day be a lazy one?  


But the other two missed the souring mood of Sanji as Luffy eagerly pulled a matching glass from the cabinet and filled it with ice. Luffy had a small group of his own friends, not that he saw them much these days since he was basically placed on house arrest, and so much of his interactions were with Ace’s friends, who were all older than Luffy. Some, like Trafalgar, treated Luffy like a child, while other’s, like Zoro, treated him more like a peer. “How long on the food, Sanji?” Luffy asked as Zoro went to fetch the bottle.  


Sanji narrowed his swirling eyebrows, frowning darkly. “Aren’t you two going to enjoy your liquid dinner?” Who decided Sanji had to be the responsible one? “Let that Moss Head lead you down the wrong path, and expect me to still serve you with a smile?” He grumbled at the stove.  


“Crazy Brows, it’s one glass. And he’s having it with food. He’s not going to stumble out the window, and I’m not letting anything happen to him,” Zoro splashed the liquor into both glasses. “Chances are, he doesn’t like it and I drink them both,”  


“And then drink some more, with your muscles for brains,” Sanji snapped, pulling plates from the cabinet. He didn’t mind Zoro’s drinking, had long since gotten used to the smell, to the point where he felt comforted when he stepped into a bar, but he didn’t think Luffy should be given alcohol, especially the potent bottles that Zoro preferred, at his age. Which was… He actually wasn’t sure. Younger than Ace, who was barely old enough to drink with them as it was. But telling Zoro what to do was a pointless battle, so he gave it a half hearted attempt and continued to serve their dinner. He knew better than to go heavy on the vegetables on Luffy’s plate, instead covering his rice in a thick layer of meat. He placed the plate before the boy, rewarded with cheers that were almost instantly silenced as Luffy began shoveling the forkfuls into his mouth.  


“The brain is a muscle, Prince No Sense,” Zoro accepted the plate as Sanji shoved it roughly into his hands, but not rough enough to spill a single grain of rice. “Why do you bother cooking when there’s no woman for you to impress?”  


“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Luffy cried around a mouthful of food, his plate half empty before Sanji had even taken his seat. “Don’t take it too far, Zoro! We appreciate food here! If you don’t want to eat it, pass it this way!” Luffy offered, throwing himself back on the chair to pat his bloated stomach. He had eaten too quickly, but he always did. What was the point of breathing when there was a delicious treasure trove right in front of him waiting to go into his mouth?  


The two men laughed at Luffy’s reaction, then glared at each other for laughing at the same time. “As if he could appreciate anything, he’s such a Crab Shack,” Sanji groaned, standing to fetch the pan. “I held a little back so you could have seconds, Luffy,” And his smile grew again as the cheers of delight rang out once more.  


Zoro finished his meal, standing with his drink in his hand. “Two on one isn’t fair, I’ll be in the living room, enjoying the company worth having,” He lifted his drink in a salute, before marching out of the room. After a few minutes and a couple quick shots, Luffy came to join him. “That Danish Prince cleaning up?” Luffy nodded, settling onto the overstuffed couch beside Zoro. “Time for dessert,” Zoro refilled his glass, clinking it gently against Luffy’s, earning a giggle from the boy. He quickly drained the glass, eyes on Luffy’s reaction.  


Luffy sniffed the glass, jerking back as it burned his senses. He caught Zoro watching him and gave a big grin, quickly swallowing the contents of his glass like the older male had done, but instantly regretting that action. He coughed, choking on the rough burn in his throat. “You like that?” He managed to croak after a few minutes, through which Zoro laughed.  


“Better than some silly swill like wine,” Zoro poured himself another glass. “I’m gonna help him finish up. Don’t touch the windows,” He stood with all the grace he had entered the house, half a bottle of liquor not affecting his abilities. Zoro paused to lean a hip against the doorway, watching Sanji for a moment. It wasn’t often he caught the cook unaware, and what a difference it made. When Sanji knew Zoro was around, tension took over his body, his mouth a firm line, his brows drawing together before they curled away. When he thought he was alone, there was a smoothness to his motions, as though he were dancing instead of washing dishes. His eyes seemed to sparkle, his mouth constantly trying to tug itself into a smile. He was much more pleasant, even appealing to the eyes, when he thought no one was looking his way. Alas, he always seemed to sense when Zoro was near.  


“Did you get lonely?” Sanji smirked, one eyebrow lifted. He had caught Zoro watching him more than a few times, but he didn’t question it. He thought the green haired fool was just trying to think of insults and clever nicknames, but sometimes he wondered if there might be something more to that confusing gaze. Sure, his hair and earrings were a bit odd, but with that build, he could easily land a dozen women a night, but in the three years the two had been sharing an apartment, he’d never seen Zoro bring anyone home. If Sanji was a woman, he would love to press his delicate frame to that strong, secure body and feel the warm protection Zoro offered. Sanji’s brows drew together and he shook that thought from his mind. He didn’t want to be a woman, and he didn’t long to be anywhere near Zoro’s arms.  


“I can finish up if you want to go and smoke,” Zoro frowned at the confusing expressions Sanji was making in his direction. If he hadn’t watched him so at peace, he would have thought he’d interrupted Sanji deep in thought. He didn’t even bother with an insult, merely reaching for the towel and waving the cook from the room. Sanji paused at the edge of the small table, mouth open like he wanted to say something. “Go on, Fish Head, I can do something nice every now and again. Maybe the alcohol is getting to me,” Sanji snapped his mouth shut and spun on his heel, marching from the room before anything else could spoil the mood. Zoro smiled at his departing back. Sanji knew Zoro appreciated his cooking, as much as he could, anyway. He didn’t have that delicate palate that told him if there was enough salt or too much...any other spice. He would eat nearly anything that was put in front of him, the burn of the liquor had cleared out any flavor discrepancies he might have had long ago. Still, he valued Sanji’s desire to cook with new and inspired flavors, and would have encouraged the fool, if he wasn’t so set in always fighting with him. Zoro dried the dishes and wiped down the stove. Sanji would have been finished in a few minutes, but it felt nice to do something for the other male. Returning to the living room with his empty glass, he was surprised to find Luffy sleeping on the couch. He was pretty sure the kid had stolen a few more swallows of the bottle, but he wouldn’t hold him accountable for it. He wasn’t interested in Ace suspecting anything, however, so he lifted the boy from the couch without much effort, and carried him into the bedroom.  


“Did you get lonely?” Sanji asked again, standing in the bedroom doorway, watching Zoro carefully remove Luffy’s shirt. He wished he’d kept his mouth shut, so he could watch Moss Head for a moment longer. Even in the shadows, his body was well desirable.  


“Don’t want Ace to be suspicious of us,” Zoro whispered across the room, turning in a quick circle. “No blankets?” He shrugged and made a quick exit. They both reached to pull the door shut at the same time, their hands brushing one another and jerking back simultaneously. “Cool night?” Zoro asked to cover the awkwardness, leaving the door slightly open so he could hear if Luffy called out. Sanji nodded, and Zoro wondered if the red flush to his face was from the night air. “I’ve got something that would warm you right up,” Zoro grinned, following Sanji back down the hall. They settled in opposite corners of the couch, Zoro drawing his legs up crossed beneath him, Sanji leaning back with his legs crossed at the ankles. Zoro poured a glass and held it out to Sanji.  


“Eh,” Sanji accepted hesitantly. This was far from his drink of choice, he didn’t care for the burn the way Zoro did. Still, it wasn’t often Zoro offered to share his drink, wasn’t often the two sat companionably in each other’s presence. He took a small sip, struggling not to cough on it. “You’d think the smoking would make me better at drinking stuff like this,”  


“Ace should be back soon, if you want to stop by a bar on the way home,” Zoro stared at the blank television as he made the suggestion. The silence stretched between them, and Zoro finally glanced over at Sanji.  


The blonde looked confused, his mouth open to respond, but clearly torn. Part of him wanted to accept the offer, potentially have a pleasant night out. But part of him knew that both of them drinking was a bad idea. If they didn’t end up fighting each other, they would surely be an easy target for the very men they sat in the house to make sure Luffy avoided. Realizing he hadn’t responded to Zoro in too long a time, he tilted the glass back, choking down the rest of the contents. Blinking against the burn, he sputtered, nodding. “Y-Yes, if you think it’s a good idea,”  


Zoro frowned. “I guess a bar is a bit beneath you, Your Highness,” Zoro refilled his glass, pouring a small shot into Sanji’s without asking first. He returned his eyes to the blank television. What was the point in trying to befriend the lousy cook? He was rude, arrogant, self obsessed. If Zoro were a curvaceous woman, Sanji would leap at the chance to escort him to the bar. But simply being a friend wasn’t enough of an offer? Zoro made a noise somewhere between a snort and a growl. Fighting would always be the easiest option between them.  


“You misunderstand,” Sanji leaned forward, waving away Zoro’s words, ignoring the insult. “I just mean, if we’re stumbling blind down the street, and Kaido appears-”  


“I’ll protect you, Blondie,” Zoro grinned at Sanji. So he would accept the olive branch. Zoro was surprised at how much he wanted Sanji to accept the offer, to spend the night relaxed in each other’s company. Most nights, when they both returned home from work, Zoro showered while Sanji cooked, Sanji showered while Zoro ate and cleaned up, and then they both retired to separate rooms. Any time in between where they bumped into each other, they exchanged sharp words with rude names and quick jabs. But lately, something about those exchanges had felt false, forced. There were longer moments of silence that didn’t feel negative, as if in the quiet they were inching closer to kindness. Of course, that never lasted long, and they were quickly back to fighting, but the potential for something else lingered in their unspoken words.  


“Like I said, if you think it’s a good idea, Gorilla, I won’t make you sit alone,” Sanji offered a small smile, taking another small sip. “It would be nice to have something better than this,” He coughed. He arched a swirling brow at the smile that danced so easily on Zoro’s lips. Just because the green haired fool wasn’t looking at Sanji didn’t mean he couldn’t see him. Sanji was about to relax back when they heard noise at the front door. Zoro was up, his swords in his hands, as quickly as Sanji was up, moving to the shadowy doorway of the kitchen across from the door.  


“Ah, relax,” Ace called, shoving the door open and nearly dropping the dozen bags he carried. “Although I’m glad you two stay so vigilant,” He grinned as Zoro put his blades away and Sanji moved forward to assist Ace with the bags. “Bit of groceries and the like, thanks, I’ve got it. Sorry I’m a bit late,” Ace grasped hands with Sanji, then gave Zoro a quick shake and smack on the shoulder. “I should be off tomorrow, so I don’t imagine I’ll be calling,” He glanced around, frowning. “Already asleep?” He asked of his missing little brother.  


“Yea, turns out, once the food is gone, we’re not very exciting,” Sanji shrugged. “Call us if anything comes up tomorrow, we’ll try to stay available just in case,”  


“Thanks, be safe out there,” Ace locked the door behind the two, turning back to finish emptying the bags. Maybe keeping two hired bodyguards on his brother every moment he was working was a bit much, but he couldn’t imagine how he would feel if Luffy came out worse than the few bruises he had last time, or worse. He shook the thought from his head, making his way down the shadowy hallway. He heard Luffy’s snores before he’d even pushed open the door. He was mildly surprised to find Luffy still wearing his jean shorts, and Ace silently shed his clothes before moving to the side of the bed, hesitantly reaching to remove Luffy’s shorts. He thought about waking the boy up to get changed himself, knowing that he wouldn’t sleep through the night if he was uncomfortable, and it wouldn’t be the first time Luffy had simply peeled off his clothes and slept naked instead of getting up to change into appropriate shorts. He could feel the heat in his face at the mere thought of unbuttoning Luffy’s shorts. Instead, he kneeled beside the sleeping boy, brushing hair back from his face. “Hey, Luff,” Luffy grumbled something and rolled away from the noise. Standing, Ace went to the dresser and fetched a pair of shorts for Luffy. “Hey, Luff,” Ace tried again, this time louder, pulling Luffy’s shoulder so he rolled back over.  


“Ace...Uh…” Luffy frowned, sleep clouding his face. “Trouble?” He grumbled, not wanting to wake up if it was only to get yelled at for drinking.  


“No, sleepy.” Ace thrust the shorts into Luffy’s hand. “Get comfortable, I don’t want you waking me in the middle of the night,” Luffy lifted his hips, struggling to remove his jean shorts without losing the twilight feeling of nearly returning to sleep. Ace bit his lip to not laugh, then quickly turned away to avoid catching a glimpse of what Luffy was showing so freely.  


“Come...Ace…” Luffy reached for his brother’s hand, tugging him weakly towards the bed. Glad to find Luffy appropriately clothed, Ace slid into bed beside his brother, rewarded with a tight embrace. “Mmm, ‘night,” Luffy’s soft snores started almost as soon as the words left his lips.  


Ace smiled, pressed his lips to Luffy’s hair. “‘Night,” He whispered back, letting the exhaustion of the day seep away as the comfort of Luffy and their shared bed take its place. Breathing deep the day’s smell on Luffy, Ace let the night take him.

������

Ace awoke suddenly, as someone had shaken him. Heart racing, pulse pounding in his ears, his first instinct was to throw back the covers and leap into action. However, there were no covers, only his younger brother draped over his body, limbs strewn about like yesterday’s clothes. And he wasn’t exactly sure which action was required, as he didn’t know what had woken him. Perhaps it was the drool leaking from Luffy’s mouth to pool on his chest, but he knew this was a near nightly occurrence, and wouldn’t have woken him from dead sleep. He’d spent enough nights awake and exhausted, talking Luffy through a nightmare, to appreciate the boy’s deep sleep, to shrug off small matters like drool and snoring. No, whatever had disturbed him hadn’t been his little brother.  


Too awake to let his mind drift back to sleep, Ace slid his arm out from under the sleeping form, curling it around his shoulder so he could run his fingers through Luffy’s silky hair. He was rewarded with the smaller male pressing his body closer to Ace’s. He was comforted by his brother’s presence, but it also stirred something inside him. He was the reason it took so long to fall asleep and the reason he never wanted to leave the bed in the morning. He knew that his body produced more heat than most, Luffy compared him to a campfire, and unless it was winter, they rarely used a blanket, and that's why Luffy pressed himself against Ace in such a manner. But the older male found it distracting: the soft flesh, the tiny noises, and the innocent, accidental pressure. It made Ace feel like his body was on fire, in a way that was both incredible, and incredibly frustrating.  


“Ace…” Luffy whimpered, hips thrusting against Ace’s thigh. He dragged drool as he attempted to bury his face in Ace’s neck, but, not finding his comfort spot, his eyes slowly fluttered open. “Ace?” He asked groggily, dragging a hand across his mouth and giving a sleepy grin. “Why’re we awake?” He flopped his body heavily atop Ace’s to reach the alarm clock, hitting the button on top that lit the screen. “Too early,” He grumbled without even glancing at the numbers.  


Ace chuckled, shoving Luffy off of him. “No one woke you,”  


Luffy started to object, but something silenced him. “You heard that?” He pushed himself up, shivering at the loss of contact from Ace and the warm bed. “Someone’s here,” He whispered, eyes shining wide in the darkness. “Who’s here?” He shook Ace, as though the other brother would have the answer despite being beside him in the bed all night.  


Ace pushed himself from the bed, frowning as his feet hit the cold floor. “Carpets,” He grumbled as he made his way to the door. “Stay here,” He whispered back to Luffy, who ignored him, fumbling his way from the bed to cling to Ace’s hand. “Quiet,” Ace knew he wouldn’t change Luffy’s mind, as he knew the command was issued in vain. Luffy was a charge screaming at every encounter sort. He pushed the door open, edging into the hallway. Somewhere ahead in the darkness, there was another clatter, followed by a sharp curse, and Ace felt the tension leave his body. “What are you doing here?” He called, flipping the light switch as he entered the living room.  


“Sanji!” Luffy cheered. The blonde with the weird eyebrows meant only one thing to the enthusiastic young boy: food. Delicious food. Quality, home cooked, incredible, meat filled food. He was even willing to forgive him coming in at such an early hour, and obviously through a window, because it meant breakfast was coming. Only, the cook wasn’t looking so delighted at being caught.  


“Woke you, huh?” He rubbed the back of his neck, frowning at the two in their matching shorts and bed hair. “Just needed a place to sleep for the night...Uh, morning,” Although it was obvious he did not want to discuss it further, Luffy was never one to pick up on social cues. Luckily, he was distracted by other thoughts.  


“So you weren’t coming by to surprise me with breakfast?” He didn’t bother trying to hide the disappointment scrawled across his face.  


“I can do that, if you’ve got the food already. There’s nothing open to shop right now,” Sanji seemed grateful for the distraction, turning to the fridge and cabinets.  


Ace shot Luffy a warning look. “Why don’t we get showered while Sanji gets that working?” He didn’t give Luffy a chance to object, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down the hallway. “Obviously, he’s upset,” Ace hissed at Luffy as he shut the bedroom door behind them. “I’m going to shower, don’t leave this room,” Luffy opened his mouth to protest, but the stern, fiery look from Ace silenced him. “I’ll be quick,” He promised, his lips grazing Luffy’s forehead to let him know he wasn’t angry. He hurried to the shower, stepping in before the water had time to run warm, the soap in his hand as he tugged the curtain. Not that he didn’t trust Luffy, he just knew the boy was restless and wouldn’t wait long before trudging back to the kitchen to pester Sanji.  


“Ace, uh,” Luffy obviously had a different destination in mind. He stood by the sink, toothbrush in hand, eyes on the blurred form of his older brother.  


“Luffy!” Ace spun in a quick circle, but there was nowhere to hide in the small shower, and no position that covered anything more. He wasn’t exactly shy, but he didn’t normally fully expose himself to the younger male, either.  


“I jush brushin,” Luffy garbled out, grinning at his brother’s reaction, toothpaste dribbling onto his bare chest. “Hurry, I’m cold,” Spitting and rinsing, Luffy shrugged, his impulsive side taking over. He stepped out of his shorts and into the shower, forcing his eyes away from Ace’s naked body. He hadn’t planned this through, not that he often made plans before acting, but this one had backfired. Tan and wet, not looking at Ace’s body was near impossible. His broad, muscular form was nearly as delicious as Sanji’s cooking, dripping wet and glistening in the water.  


“What?” Ace bit his lip to keep from raising his voice. He grabbed the curtain to leave the shower, but Luffy grabbed his hand.  


“Still soapy, Ace,” He pointed out with a wide grin. At least Ace’s overreaction was a distraction from his body’s reaction. Ace frowned through the dripping suds. He wanted to shove Luffy, but the slippery floor would exacerbate injury, and he wasn’t trying to hurt his brother, only gain space between their wet bodies. “Turn around, I’ll help you,” Luffy offered, his hands on Ace’s broad shoulders. He swallowed, aware of how close their body’s were.  


“This isn’t appropriate,” Ace objected, but he slowly turned his back to Luffy. At least having his back to the younger boy would prevent him from looking at his body. The sooner he was rinsed, the sooner he could leave this awkward situation. Luffy didn’t seem bothered by anything here, but not letting his eyes drop below Luffy’s waist was an active struggle. It had been years since they’d bathed together. He tried to force himself to relax, but then Luffy moved closer, stretching up to tangle his fingers in Ace’s hair, and his body bumped against the other’s. Ace swallowed hard, forcing himself not to jump away. He knew Luffy’s feelings were extremely temperamental, and he didn’t want to accidentally insult him with his actions. He thought Luffy might correct himself, but then the pressure returned, this time not just swaying against him, but pressed against him completely. Small hands worked his scalp, the thin chest pressed against his back, and he could feel, taking his breath in a painful gasp, lighting his cheeks on fire, something hard jabbing against his backside and thighs. “P-Please, Luffy,” He wasn’t sure what more he could say, and he was grateful when the smaller boy stepped back, his hands dropping from Ace’s hair to his shoulders, pushing the last suds down his arms with the water.  


Giggling, Luffy slid his arms around Ace’s waist, pressing his cheek to his shoulder. “I’ve missed showering with you, you’re always so funny,” He pulled away suddenly, turning his back to Ace. “Now do me,” He demanded, arms crossed and pouting despite knowing Ace couldn’t see his face.  


Ace was grateful Luffy couldn’t see his face. His cheeks were hot even in the relatively cool spray of water. “I-I should go check on Sanji while you shower,” Luffy whined at this reply, opening his mouth to object, but Ace cut him off. “Tomorrow, huh?” He instantly regretted those words. There was no way he could wash Luffy’s hair or body without Luffy becoming aware of that raging member between his legs, leaking something other than water with intense desire, despite Ace’s firm attempts to keep his eyes off the glistening boy. But this situation wouldn’t have changed by tomorrow, he was only putting himself back in the same confusing situation.  


But his words cheered Luffy. “Alright, promise!” Luffy grinned widely, stepping back under the spray as Ace hurriedly stumbled from the shower. Once the curtain was drawn, Luffy heaved a sigh that was covered by the water. Thank goodness Ace said tomorrow. If he had stayed in the water much longer, even with his back to Ace, Luffy couldn’t have kept distance between their bodies. He wanted much more than Ace was willing to offer. He had attempted to lure Ace in, brushing against him and touching him intimately yet innocently. Maybe he hadn’t been forward enough, or maybe Ace wasn’t interested in him like that, or men in general. Luffy sighed once more, heard Ace leave the room, and slowly let his hand drift lower. At least he had those stolen glances to occupy his mind while he occupied his body.


	3. Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal problems for Kid, super mild violence for Luffy.

Kid gripped the edge of the sink tight enough to turn his knuckles white. His eyes narrow slits of anger as he stared at the mirror, disgusted with what stared back. His face was whitewashed, the only color from the angry slash of his lips and the ragged scar tearing through his eye, dripping down to his collarbone. He growled deep in his throat, his grip on the sink the only thing stopping his fist from connecting to the mirror. He wanted to destroy the face staring back, to beat anything or anyone black and blue. The rage boiled inside of him. He was angry at this stupid appearance, the scars and the way his skin seemed too loose, as if he had lost a dramatic amount of muscle definition. He was more upset with his memory. Nothing seemed to be coming back to him, and Trafalgar wasn’t providing any details. He bared his teeth, as though he could intimidate his reflection into providing something more, but it held nothing more than he did.  


There was a gentle tapping behind him, and Law pushed aside the black curtain that served as a door to the bathroom. He had told Kid the rundown apartment was an easy place to hide, and based on the medical equipment and well stocked kitchen, Kid knew money wasn’t the reason Law hid in this shabby one room. “I didn’t hear water,” There was something in his tone that hinted at more, but he pressed his lips in a thin line. When Kid didn’t respond, Law stepped behind him, trying to meet his eyes in the mirror. Kid refused to look at him, still staring venomously at his own face. Law placed a cool hand on his hot shoulder, a strange look on his face. “The deal we made included you talking to me,”  


Kid shoved his hand from his shoulder, following through to slam Law against the wall behind him, keeping his hand pressed against the smaller male’s chest. “Is that why you came in here? To make sure I didn’t remember something I’m not supposed to?” He growled, leaning heavily on Law’s chest, watching the man struggle to suck in a lungful of air. It had been three days since Law had untied him, and he still felt as lost as he had that day, which wasn’t settling well.  


“I came in here because this is the first time you’ve looked at yourself.” Law bit out each word, narrowing his eyes. “Get off of me,” He reached out with flat palms, but didn’t touch Kid. He knew the red haired ball of anger was mostly healed, but the idea of causing him more injury was unappealing, and that was a feeling Law wasn’t accustomed to. Hurting people for the sake of causing pain was a simple matter to him.  


“But you’ve had to, every day,” Kid whirled away from Law, meeting himself in the mirror again. “Can’t even bring yourself to touch me,” The words dripped of self pity, but the fire still flickered in his eyes.  


“Look at me,” Law hissed, gripping Kid’s shoulder tightly and tugging him to turn. Long fingers gently trailed beside the scar as his golden eyes stared deep into Kid’s. “Don’t assume you know anything about me now,” His words as soft as the breath that whispered across Kid’s cheek. “Is this what you want? An intimate touch?” His words were sharp, but his expression questioning.  


Kid slammed Law back against the wall again, one hand pinning his wrists above his head, the other snaking up Law’s shirt to push against his bare chest. “If I wanted an intimate touch, I would take you right now,” He growled. “Do not think me so weak I cannot take what I want.” He was breathing heavy, his rage flaring to a new peak. Something flickered in Law’s eyes, gone as quickly as it appeared, but Kid did not fail to catch it. It wasn’t the fear he expected to see, but rather something different; a familiar resignation, as though this situation was not new to him. Kid hesitated, his hand dropping from Law’s wrists to rest heavy on his shoulder, the hand on his chest releasing pressure but still resting on the bare skin. “I’ve hurt you,” His eyes searched Law, but his mind reeled back in the darkness that offered little answers. He knew they had been in that position once before, Law pinned beneath Kid, but he had a feeling he hadn’t stopped. Had he forced himself on Trafalgar? The other man turned his face away, eyes on the floor. Kid swallowed back a shout, frustrated that Law wouldn’t tell him more, angry with himself for not knowing what he thought. His hand trailed down Law’s chest, felt the firm muscles covering his stomach, before dropping away completely. He felt Law could protect himself well enough, so why would Kid have had the opportunity to take advantage of the slim male? His hand on Law’s shoulder shifted to catch the man’s chin between thumb and fingers, burying them in his coarse chin hairs.  


Law didn’t resist, allowing Kid to tilt his face up. Their eyes met and there was a long moment of searching silence. “Only once, like that,” He whispered finally. “The times you offered comfort outweigh... that moment of pain,” His words were slow, carefully selected, and heavy with weary.  


“I have hurt you in other ways,” Kid moved closer to Law, their bodies nearly touching, not removing his hand from Law’s face. His looming presence seemed to bring the answers from Law. He had let a dozen moments fall into nothing over the past few days, and this time, he would find something more to cling to, even if it was only a negative impression of himself. But he found himself suddenly wishing he had let the matter fall.  


Ice froze over Law’s expression, and a tiny smirk pulled his lips tight. “And I have hurt you in turn,” Something about the way he spoke those chilled words told Kid that the man had enjoyed the pain he had inflicted upon Kid. Was it vengeance or his nature? Swallowing back the question that parted his lips, Kid released Law, reaching up to hover his fingers just above the angry scar. “No,” Law caught his arm and pushed it down, resting his hand on Kid’s forearm. “I wouldn’t do something like that.” He smirked. “That’s more your style, isn’t it?”  


Eustass gaped at him, gripping Law’s upper arm as though he needed a brace. “Is it?” He hissed, tightening his grip as the anger flared back up. “Do you have marks like this from me?” He demanded, jerking his arm free to gesture at his face. “Does your flawless body match my war-torn mess?” Both hands caught Law’s shoulders, slamming into the wall hard enough to rock his head back into the wall as well. “If I’m so damn awful, why am I the only one showing any damage?”  


“Some scars aren’t visible and some marks you don’t recognize as scars,” Law responded calmly, but in his mind, he thought of the dozen small, sharp objects he had hidden in this tiny room. He knew enough pressure points to easily render Kid frozen, muscles locked in pain. But despite the third attack on his frame, he still wasn’t interested in hurting Kid. He had known weeks ago that when Kid finally awoke, when he freed him to move, that his reactions to his lack of memories could be, would most likely be, quite hostile. He was, in fact, surprised that it had taken this long for Kid to turn physical. It probably would have taken longer if Law had left Kid alone to vent his anger before the mirror, but he had worried that self harm might have become an option in the flamehead’s mind.  


Kid didn’t respond, something gnawing on his mind. Forcing his eyes to meet Law’s, he swallowed down the rest of his anger and slowly, with trembling fingers, he grabbed the edge of Law’s shirt. He caught the questioning look on Law’s face, but he didn’t have words to explain what he wanted to do. Tugging the shirt up with one hand, he stared at the swirling heart tattoo that stretched the width of his chest. Emotions flickered through him that he didn’t understand, predominantly sorrow and, it took him a moment to name, regret. Partially to cover the tattoo that threatened to overwhelm him with feelings he couldn’t comprehend, he spread his free hand over the bruises that had started to color the skin not already stained by the tattoo. Bruises he had placed on Law in his temper tantrum. And there it was, the thought that had tugged at his mind, that had led him to this position. He could feel Law’s heart slamming under his hand, hard enough to break ribs it seemed, but fast, so much faster than seemed natural. There was something about that detail that Kid knew he should know, something important, something that meant...something to him.  


“What do you know?” Law whispered, his arms dangling at his side, his eyes studying Kid’s cycling expressions. He wondered if this was the feeling that had frustrated Kid to such extremes, this helpless, hopeless, lost confusion.  


“I don’t know anything,” Kid growled weekly, but it was defeat, not anger, that colored his words this time. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against the cool wall beside Law’s head. He kept his hand on Law’s chest, something about the heartbeat as calming and familiar as it was confusing and alarming. “Can’t you tell me anything, Law?” His words were barely louder than his breathing. “Please, help me,”  


Law froze, his eyes wide. It could have been the proximity, the tender whisper of breath against his throat when Kid spoke, the crack in his voice as he pleaded. Although his mind screamed for him to stop, his body moved on it’s own accord. His arms slowly reached up, wrapping around Kid’s bare waist, his head dropping to bury in the intimate warmth of his throat. The position was familiar and comforting. Despite the length of time and the complicated situation, Kid smelled the same as he ever had. He had lost muscle mass; Law’s arms encircled him much easier than they used to, but he still offered a similar protective presence. “I…” He needed to think before he promised to tell Kid anything, he didn’t want to plant false memories, or trigger an unconnected, misunderstood memory. But he had spent days watching Kid struggle with feelings he couldn’t explain, and it hurt him to see him so angry with himself. It was against his better judgement, but he was accustomed to breaking his own rules for the sake of Kid. “I’ll make you a deal,” Reluctantly, he released Kid, taking one last deep breath before lifting his head.  


Kid kept his hand over Law’s heart. He felt he was close to something, to remembering something important, and pulling away from Law physically would pull away from the memory. His fingers clutched the edge of the shirt so tightly he was beginning to lose feeling, and he peeled his hand away, letting it fall away to catch loosely on Law’s waist. His thumb brushed over the smooth expanse of skin, but he couldn’t be tempted to remove his eyes from Law’s, waiting for him to continue.  


“Take your shower, try to relax. I can make a call, get you some workout equipment here. It’ll give you a nice release of this tension.” He paused, but shook off the idea of reconsidering. “After a nice dinner, over a drink or two, I’ll try to answer a few more questions.” Kid finally lifted his head, a light shining in his eyes that caused Law to quickly add, “But don’t… don’t expect too much.” Which did nothing to diminish the hope that now flared in the other man’s expression. Law placed his hand over Kid’s, allowing himself a last moment of comfort, before gently pushing that hand off his chest. “Relax,” He commanded in his sharp medical tone, gesturing to the curtained shower. He slid out of the room, half heartedly hoping Kid drowned in the shower so he wouldn’t have to answer any difficult, painful questions.

�����

Luffy stretched his arms in the bright sunshine, letting out a cheerful whoop to celebrate his freedom. He had rolled the bottom of his pants up, ditching his shoes by the boardwalk, unbuttoning his shirt to let the occasional breeze caress his bare chest. This was the life! The sand was hot beneath his feet, the sun bright above his head. What more could he ask for? He raced out to the water’s edge, letting the waves lap at his ankles before he danced away, dashing through the sand to chase after some seagulls. He wanted to fly into the blue sky with its cotton candy fluffy clouds and swoop over the ocean. He didn’t care for swimming, something about the waves caused a measure of unease in him, but he loved the smell of the ocean, the sound of the waves breaking and the gulls screaming. This was where he felt most at home. Even though he knew Ace would hang him by his shirttails if he knew Luffy was there right now. That thought made him huff, crossing his arms for half a moment before letting them swing free again. It was too beautiful a day, promising such delightful adventure, that he couldn’t stay grumpy for very long.  


It just wasn’t fair that Ace could go out when he pleased, wherever he went, claiming that it was work-but what sort of job had him leaving at four in the morning or seven in the evening but never at the same time each day?-while Luffy had to sit at home unless he called Ace and got permission. He was his brother, not his father. But he knew better than to use that lame line against Ace. It won him no arguments, and greatly upset his older brother. They weren’t actually brothers, of course, but rather had both been abandoned to the care of the same woman: Curly Dadan. Luffy was sure the woman loved them, after all, she did feed them and had never beat them all the way to death. However, she did beat them, but Luffy thought tough love was the only kind of love she knew how to give. Ace said that was because of the alcohol, and one night, he had packed up what little they owned, and woken Luffy, taking him from the only house he’d ever known. Luffy hadn’t been upset; even sudden adventures were just that: adventures! It had been great in the beginning, always running around with Ace and seeking exciting new escapades on the daily. But lately, Ace had been working more and more, and at odd, unpredictable times, resulting in a lot more boredom on Luffy’s part.  


Ace would allow him to go almost anywhere, so long as he knew where that was and who would be there. Luffy had begged a dozen times or more to go to the beach, but Ace never let him go there, not even with a whole group of friends. If Ace wasn’t present and practically holding his hand the entire time, Luffy wasn’t allowed to go. Again, Luffy’s arms crossed across his chest, but then he spotted a familiar face, and his arms were swinging as he rushed across the glittering sands, cheering and waving.  


“Usopp! Usopp!” He grinned wide, spraying sand as he skidded to a stop before his dear friend. Usopp was endlessly funny, although he was frightened of nearly everything. The only thing bigger than his nose was his imagination. He could entertain Luffy for hours with his tales. “What are you doing here? Is anyone else with you?”  


“Nami is coming,” Usopp paused dramatically. “And she’s bringing lunch!” This earned another round of cheering from Luffy, who leapt around delighted. Nothing made him quite as happy as food. “What are you doing here? L-Luffy, you’re not here alone are you?” The sun was still over the horizon, at least two hours from dropping into a reddish, orange haze that signaled to Luffy that he would have to RUN to ensure he made it home before Ace. Although Ace could leave at any time of the day (or night or morning), he was never home before dark.  


“Of course not!” Luffy laughed, as though Usopp had told him quite a funny joke. “You’re with me now!” He smacked Usopp on the back hard enough to send the boy tumbling into the sand, still laughing.  


“I could have found you with my eyes closed!” Nami stood, hands on her hips, orange hair swirling in the breeze. She was near naked, her jean shorts hardly enough to cover her bathing suit bottoms, her bathing suit top a size too small. Luffy thought if she went swimming in that outfit, she would emerge naked, but freedom meant different things to different people, so he didn’t blame her wanting to let the sun attack her exposed body. Usopp would have found Nami attractive, if he wasn’t head over heels in love with Kaya. “You didn’t tell me Luffy was coming! I don’t have nearly enough food!” Her eyes narrowed. “Or money to buy that much food!”  


“Hey! I ate lunch before I came!” Luffy knew Nami would share her food, just as he knew she was too slow to catch him if he stole her food. “So I’m only a little hungry,” He whined as he dropped onto the sand next to Nami, who moved the picnic basket to the other side. “Anyway, Kaya says we can use her credit to buy ramen at the Baratie! So you can stop there on your way home and eat more if you don’t have enough to share now!” Nami frowned at that response, although the thought of free food was something she filed away for future references. Usopp frowned at Luffy offering out his girlfriend’s, or, at least, the girl he liked to think of as his girlfriend, money. The conversation died down as the food was passed around. Despite her words, Nami did not hesitate to pass an equal share to Luffy, who still reached around the girl to snag extras from the basket when she seemed distracted enough to not notice. They stretched out on the blanket to let the food settle, which only lasted as long as Luffy would allow, because he was quickly up and wrestling with Usopp.  


“What time do you have to be home, Luffy?” Nami had been laying in the sunshine, enjoying the relative peacefulness, when a shiver ran over her. Without the sun’s warmth to counteract it, the wind off the ocean was quite chilly.  


“Oh, no! I’m going to be late!” Luffy jumped off of Usopp, finally allowing the boy to breath normally for the first time in over an hour, but had felt like only minutes to the hyperactive boys. “Thanks for the food, Nami!” He cheered as he raced back towards the boardwalk, trying to remember where he had left his shoes. He was studying the shadows, concentrating on finding the familiar among the dark, and didn’t notice the large man in front of him until he crashed directly into him. “Oi! Sorry!” He started to push himself up when something solid connected with his face and the darkness of the boardwalk seeped into his mind.

�����

Luffy wasn’t sure how long he’d been unconscious, but when he came to, the sun was completely gone, but the moon wasn’t showing itself yet. He groaned, a hand to his head, when he heard the voices.  


“This isn’t what I came here for, Vergo,” A hard, cold voice snapped from somewhere just behind his head. There was something familiar about this voice, but only faintly. Maybe he had heard him order at a restaurant or something equally casual and inconspicuous.  


“You’ll do what the boss orders,” Slower, commanding, but just as cold. “And you’ll do it now; he’s awake.”  


He didn’t have to guess that he was the he in question. Which meant that Luffy needed to move, because he was pretty sure the boss didn’t have something pleasant in mind for him. Luffy pushed himself into a sitting position, trying to ignore the splitting pain that screamed through his head, dancing dark spots through his field of vision. He needed to get a look at the men, so he could remember them in the future, then he needed to get away long enough to gather his wits and figure out a proper attack that would give him the upper hand against someone who was clearly stronger, because running away wasn’t his ideal option.  


“I wouldn’t do that,” The voice belonging to Vergo came from just beside him, followed closely by a swift moving leg, connecting with Luffy’s head, knocking him back down to the sand. Luffy waited until he heard the footsteps slowly move away, nothing more than a soft shuffling of the sand, before he pushed himself up again. This time, the pain was much worse, followed by a rolling wave of nausea, which had Luffy ejecting Nami’s delicious lunch onto the sand beside him. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Luffy struggled to stand.  


“The boss wants you to do it,” Vergo’s voice, not quite as close, which Luffy was grateful for. “So you can kill him now, or I can do it and report back that our little killer isn’t quite strong enough. Sometimes, I think you like when he punishes you,” A dark laugh: arrogant, powerful. Chilling.  


“Shut up,” Luffy felt a hand in his hair, then he was dragged across the sand and tossed back down on his back. The man over him wore a long black coat over blue jeans, but his eyes gleamed in the darkness, stealing all attention. “Let’s get this over with, brat,” Something thumped in the sand beside him, a rolled black kit of some kind, but before Luffy could turn his head to see more, the man dropped on top of him, twisting Luffy’s arms so his wrists were pinned beneath his knees, a position that instantly became painful. “Don’t cry for help or I’ll sever your vocal cord, understand?” He glanced over his shoulder, then leaned closer to Luffy, his mouth close enough to Luffy’s ear for him to feel the scratchy hairs on his chin, which would have been tickling him if this were any other situation less terrifying. “I’m going to inject you and you’re going to play dead. Do this, or it won’t be playing on your part. Do you understand?” The man pushed himself back up without waiting for a response, unrolling the kit with one hand, the other hand on Luffy’s throat to deter him from squirming.  


“Don’t-Hey, don’t!” Luffy whimpered when he saw the needle gleaming in the moonlight. “I don’t like sharp-” The man didn’t care for whatever else Luffy was going to say, as he quickly shoved the needle into Luffy’s hip, injecting it quickly and replacing the needle in his kit. He started to stand and Luffy squirmed immediately. “What was that?” He demanded, trying to tug his hands free but his only reward was searing pain in his left shoulder. He cried out and received a fist to his cheek, silencing him suddenly.  


“Guess he’s some sort of immune? Why don’t you try that again, and use something stronger. This is your last chance,”  


The man growled, pounding his fists against Luffy’s chest. “Listen to me! He will kill you,” He grabbed another needle, tapped a nail against the side of it. “This is the last dose of anything nonlethal in my bag, Luffy. That means you play dead now, or Vergo kills you. Make this easy, Brat,” He shoved the needle into Luffy’s hip, near to or perhaps exactly in the same spot. This time, Luffy did as he was told, letting his eyes fall shut and trying to calm his rapid breathing. “That does it, huh,” He pushed himself up, nudging Luffy’s leg with a foot.  


“Let’s go home, I’m interested in dinner now,” Vergo’s voice grew fainter with each word as he moved away. The man leaned over Luffy, snatching up his kit, then his footsteps faded in the direction of Vergo’s voice.  


Luffy lay there, listening to the waves slap the shore, counting to thirty in his head twice, but he heard nothing more than the water. Finally, he dared to push himself up, glancing around quickly to make sure he was alone. His head reeled with pain, his face felt swollen and odd, and his chest ached from the man’s fists. He absentmindedly scratched at the spot on his hip where the needle had gone in, standing uneasily. He didn’t consider finding his shoes, unsure even of what part of the beach he was on. Instead, he turned his back to the moon and moved in the direction of the sounds of the city night. He knew he was late, he knew Ace would be upset, but there was nothing more he could do but stumble home as quickly as possible, mentally revising the night’s events so that it was nothing more than a random fistfight and he had come out victourious. After all, who said Usopp got to be the only story teller?


	4. Tipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ! Warning !  
> This chapter doesn't answer any questions. It's just a fun, quick read. The next chapter will hopefully explain a bit more, assuming I don't get too distracted.  
> Uh, Stuff happens. Somebody gets a little frisky with somebody. So, rated M for ~~Marco~~ Mature  
> Also, references to eating disorders, not graphic or anything, but if that's a trigger, do be careful.

The bar Zoro led Sanji to had no sign, wasn’t identifiable from the outside at all, just a solid metal door against a plain brick wall, but Zoro pulled open the door with a sense of familiarity. He even held the door open for Sanji, which surprised the blonde, as they hadn’t said a word to each other on the walk over, and he wondered if Zoro regretted inviting him to his evening of relaxation. The bar counter held three men, spaced with a stool or two between each, but the three sticky looking booths were empty. Zoro led Sanji to the one furthest from the door, sliding in with his back to the wall. A wave to the barmaid was all the signal she needed to bring him a clear bottle of an amber liquor and two glasses with ice dancing in them. Although the bar itself seemed sticky and dirty, the glasses were clean and the liquor was clear. Sanji ordered a wine, but accepted the glass Zoro poured for him.  


“Good day,” Zoro held his glass up, touching it gently to Sanji’s. Despite that his glass was nearly filled to the brim, he tilted it back and set it down empty save the ice. “Sorry about dinner,” His eyes were on the bottle as he poured another glass, but they flickered up to meet Sanji’s and quickly away. He drained that glass as quickly as he poured it, offering to refill Sanji’s glass, but the barmaid was back with a bottle of wine and a clean wine glass. She knew enough to not offer Zoro a glass for wine, he wasn’t going to touch that flavored swill. He did, however, ask for a second bottle and a beer. “I’m glad you came,” Zoro kept his eyes on where his nail scraped against the side of his glass, taking another gulp and sliding the glass around the wet circle it had left on the table.  


“Oh? Why do you say that?” Sanji sipped the wine, delighted to have something that didn’t burn going down. There was an ashtray on the table, so he fished out his cigarettes. It was odd to see Zoro acting so odd, almost shy, and Sanji was sure there was something on the green hair’s mind, but he wasn’t sure how to pry it out of him. Let him get halfway through the second bottle, which would be his third this evening, and surely the reasons would come slipping from his mouth without much nudging.  


Silence settled between them for a moment, both men enjoying their drinks, Sanji blowing smoke rings towards the bar, neither looking at the other. “Feels like we avoid each other. I live with you, I work with you, but I don’t spend any time with you. Almost feels rude, sometimes,” Zoro placed his empty beer mug at the edge of the table, pouring what was left of the first bottle into his glass so he could place the empty bottle next to the mug. “We started that way, but it doesn’t mean we always have to be that way,” Zoro’s eyes were on the drink, on the door, on the barkeep, anything but Sanji. There was a faint redness flushing his cheeks, but it was as likely the alcohol as it was the conversation.  


“Maybe I enjoy the friction, meathead,” Sanji shrugged, lighting another cigarette. Their words were slow coming, but at least they were headed somewhere. Of course, Sanji saying stupid things like that, calling Zoro names when he’d been decent this far, would only set them back and pull the brakes on wherever this was headed. “Or I don’t know how else to be with you,” A few more people had filed in, the noise in the bar raising slightly as a friendly argument broke out over the sports game on the single, grainy television. He wasn’t sure his words reached Zoro. “I don’t regret inviting you to live with me, if that’s anything,” Sanji offered, smiling over his wine glass.  


“No one would; I’m quiet, clean, and I pay half the bills. What’s there to regret?” Zoro pushed his glass and bottle across the table, standing to slide in beside Sanji. Maybe he was speaking too low for the background noise, or maybe Zoro had grown tired of looking, or rather, not looking, at the cook.  


“Quiet? You’ve not heard your buzz saw snoring,” Sanji shot back immediately, turning so his back was against the wall, one leg tucked under him. He studied Zoro’s profile while the bigger man finished the second bottle straight from the bottle. Something had Zoro tense this evening, and the alcohol was slow moving to relax him. Sanji tried to think of something he could say, maybe a pat on the shoulder type gesture, that would relax the other man. Any sudden moves would probably have the table broken, the glasses shattered, and the barguests alarmed. This was how they interacted, after all.  


“Watch me sleep, too?” Zoro finally turned to meet Sanji’s gaze, surprising the blonde with how close they were. He didn’t drink the liquor like Zoro did, and those few shots coupled with, he realized, nearly the entire bottle of wine, had him slightly dazed. He knew his back was against the wall, but he felt like he was leaning towards Zoro. Was he watching him now? Was that what the not-so-jolly green giant meant? He couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped from him at the nickname in his mind, and was delighted to see Zoro smile in response, even though that man had no idea what was cracking him up. “So tell me,” Zoro waved over the barkeep, receiving another bottle for himself and a wine for Sanji. “You love the ladies, Curly Brows, and you’re not hard on the eyes.” He paused to pour a shot or three into his glass, the ice long since gone, and topped off Sanji’s glass with a surprisingly steady hand. “You’re home every night, and without company. Why is that?” He had twisted in the seat to face Sanji, matching his posture with his leg drawn up, their knees touching every time Zoro bounced his heavily booted foot, knocking gently against Sanji’s dress shoes.  


“Maybe you don’t hear it over your snores?” Sanji arched his curled brows, taking a small sip of his wine, following it with a large gulp as if trying to wash down the words he could feel fighting their way out. “I’m not interested. Women are delicate, they are gentle and beautiful. They are to be admired, like flowers, but if you hold them, you can crush them. I don’t want to worry that my motion is too powerful, I want something I can grip tightly and not worry of losing. In the kitchen, everything is precision, smooth motion and sure touches. When I leave work, I want to find something that will caress me like I would an exquisite pastry, not another temperamental worry.” He told himself it was growing hot with all the bodies in the bar, which was why he felt like his face was on fire. He tilted the glass of wine up, chugging it down in a manner that Zoro would approve of, before fishing out his cigarettes.  


“I would never have thought,” Zoro mumbled, pouring the rest of the wine for Sanji before refilling his own glass. “No one has caught your eye yet, or you don’t want to bring them back with me there? I could make myself scarce if you wanted to cook dinner for someone.” His eyes were back on the glass in his hand, still filled just as full even without the ice. The bottle stood nearly empty, but he waved away the barmaid when she brought around another, instead placing some bills in her hand. Sanji wasn’t sure how much they’d spent, but the tip clearly delighted the young woman.  


“I told you I have no regrets about you living with me,” Sanji repeated, one hand waving away Zoro’s words, the other hand bringing the wine glass to his lips and splashing down another swallow. “I don’t mind if you don’t appreciate it as much as Luffy, I like to cook for you,” He drained the rest of the glass, surprised to find himself out of wine. What he meant with his words was that he always enjoyed cooking for another person, he didn’t necessarily mean Zoro personally, but he had to admit, the time or two that Zoro had showed delight over a flavor was a cherished moment to the prideful cook. Sanji reached for Zoro’s glass, surprised to find it warm until he realized his hand was covering Zoro’s. “I…” Zoro understood his lack of words, or simply drew his hand away from Sanji with discomfort, and Sanji lifted the short glass to his lips.  


“Does that mean you want me to caress you like a sweet blonde pastry?” Zoro teased with perfect timing, resulting in Sanji spitting liquor and coughing heavily.  


“Wha...I…” He managed in between choking, which conveyed perfectly how he felt. Sanji watched Zoro tilt the bottle up, finishing the alcohol off, his throat bobbing, his eyes closed in bliss. Did he want Zoro to… Sanji couldn’t even repeat the phrasing in his mind, his face hot from more than just alcohol content. Had he noticed Zoro lifting weights shirtless and admired his muscles? The same as any other man would have, he told himself. Just because he didn’t want a delicate woman didn’t mean he wanted… What did he want? He kept himself so busy he couldn’t focus on the lonely aspect of his life. Flirting with women but never pursuing them beyond flattering words had always been enough to occupy that part of his life, so long as he didn’t focus on it, which it didn’t do, except now, when he was too drunk to direct his thoughts, and Zoro so bluntly brought it to the forefront of his mind, which swirled more than his eyebrows. “You don’t bring anyone home,” He finally managed.  


Zoro stood, held out his hand to pull Sanji up with him. Sanji slid closer to the edge, accepting the warm, calloused hand. “So I don’t,” He lifted a hand in farewell to the barmaid, once more holding the door open for Sanji. Sanji lit a cigarette and exhaled rings into the cool night, or early morning, air. He forgot to be worried about unsavory characters as he strolled beside Zoro, occasionally bumping into the protective form beside him. Strolling might not be the word to describe his actions as he couldn’t be sure he wasn’t more stumbling. “I’m alright waiting for what I want,” Sanji flicked his cigarette away and nearly stopped walking to better focus on Zoro. Was his voice always so husky, manly, seductive? Zoro grinned at the reaction, one hand guiding Sanji into their apartment building.  


Sanji followed Zoro up the stairs to the second landing, leaning heavily on the railing. He made a mental note, that he probably wouldn’t remember in the morning, that he couldn’t drink with the big boys. He dropped his keys in front of their door, but Zoro scooped them up for him, pushing the door open. Sanji stopped just inside the doorway, turning back to Zoro, mouth parted, trying to think of the right words to say. Zoro locked the door behind him, but he had something other than words on his mind, as one rough hand slid over Sanji’s cheek to his jaw, falling to rest warmly on his throat, his other hand tangling in the blonde locks to trap him in place as his lips crashed against Sanji’s. Despite the obvious desire in the small groan from Zoro’s throat, his lips were soft against Sanji’s, gently grazing his mouth before his tongue flickered out, wetting his lip, asking permission to take more.  


Sanji felt his knees grow weak, from drink, surprise, or desire, and he clung to Zoro’s chest, his fingers tangled in the loose white shirt, pressing himself close as much as holding himself up. He skimmed his tongue along Zoro’s, some part of his mind noting that he enjoyed the taste of alcohol much more when it was delivered in this method. Zoro pressed Sanji against the wall, a small growl in his throat as he gripped Sanji’s thigh, pulling his leg up around him so he could press his body tightly against the cook’s slender frame. He shoved the suit jacket from Sanji’s shoulders, fumbling angrily with the buttons on his shirt while his mouth moved from Sanji’s lips to his jaw, his teeth pinching gingerly at the tender skin under the coarse dark hairs. Finally, he freed the blonde’s torso, trailing eager kisses and gentle teeth to his throat, relishing the moans that rewarded him. Rough hands trailed down his bare chest, tugged at his belt, as his mouth worked on to Sanji’s collar bone, encouraged by the hands pulling at his hair and sliding under his shirt to claw at his back.  


Something inside Zoro snapped suddenly, and he pushed himself away from the other man, stumbling back until he felt the cool wall against his back. “S-Sorry,” He shook his head, as if he could shake the hazy lust from his eyes, and shoved himself away from the wall, hurrying down the hall. Sanji waited for a moment, confused, but then shook his head as well. If that fool thought he could work him up and leave him desperate, he had a new realization coming. He stepped out of his shoes, nearly tripping in the process, and finished unlooping his belt as he followed the green hair’s footsteps down the hallway.  


“Explain yourself,” He demanded, shoving open Zoro’s door without so much as a knock. He’d hadn’t been in Zoro’s room since the other male had moved in, but he didn’t so much as spare a glance at the changes made. His fingers fumbled with the button on his pants as he stared hard at his flat mate. “Don’t treat me like this now,”  


Zoro stood shirtless, having just removed his boots, seated on the edge of the bed, looking surprised at the emboldened blonde. “You wanted someone to be tender with you,” Zoro forced his eyes up, off of Sanji’s defined chest and stomach. Thin as he was, he was well cut, like a marble statue, as delicious as anything he’d cooked. “I...wasn’t.” He finished lamely, frowning down at his own hands. Even now, he wanted to cross the room, shove the cook against the wall, pick up where he’d left off. He’d enjoyed the shivering blonde, the heavy breathing, the uneven gasping. But if he started again, he wasn’t sure he would hold back, couldn’t keep himself from what he wanted. He could blame the alcohol, but he wasn’t nearly as drunk as the blonde, and not nearly drunk enough to ignore the fact that he knew so well; he wasn’t what the cook was looking for.  


But Sanji wasn’t privy to Zoro’s inner thoughts. He had managed to free himself of his pants, stumbling out of them, he stood in front of Zoro. He took the hands that had stolen Zoro’s attention, placing them on his own hips. He pushed gently on one shoulder, shoving Zoro back down on the bed and half climbing, half falling on top of him. “I had no complaints for what you were doing to me,” Sanji whispered, his voice dripping with lust. His hands traced the muscles beneath him, feather light fingers trailing over tan skin. He brushed his lips over Zoro’s once before dipping his head, letting his tongue trail the scar that angled from his collarbone nearly to his waist. Finding himself so close, he tugged at Zoro’s pant’s waistline, looking up with a questioning expression.  


“I think you’re drunk,” Zoro whispered, stretching one hand to cup the side of Sanji’s face. For such a well built, argumentative man, he could be gentle enough to flip a heart.  


“They call it liquid confidence,” Sanji argued, adjusting his body so he could shove Zoro’s pants down. The stern swordsman hadn’t said no, after all. This wasn’t something he had planned, but somewhere between the two bottles of wine, Zoro had become somehow much more appealing than Sanji had ever considered. His hand hesitated on the band of Zoro’s boxer shorts, the only clothing still on his body. He’d never done this before, never pleasured another man. He’d had nights alone, of course, what man hadn’t? But Zoro exuded confidence and Sanji didn’t want to give the man more arsenal to tease him. Especially not when he wanted so desperately to please the man beneath him.  


“Where is that liquid confidence now?” Zoro teased, catching Sanji by the wrist. “Come here,” He tugged him gently up, his hand sliding up his arm, encircling his shoulder. He pressed kisses along his mouth, jaw, and throat, distracting Sanji easily before rolling over so he was on top. “Tell me to stop,” He whispered in Sanji’s ear, his breath causing a shiver from the trapped man, his hand not pausing as it traveled down Sanji’s chest to cup the hardened length between his legs. He massaged him competently, his mouth leaving his pink neck in exchange for his puckered nipples. He licked and nibbled, never losing pace with his hand, while Sanji moaned and wiggled beneath him, panting and bucking his hips into Zoro’s hand. Zoro paused long enough to slide his hand under the band of the other boy’s shorts, but Sanji caught his wrist suddenly.  


“S-Stop,” He pushed Zoro’s shoulder lightly, but the man easily rolled off of Sanji, confusion evident on his face. “Liquid confidence,” Sanji mumbled to himself, sitting up to tug Zoro’s boxers off in one quick move, earning a hiss from the other as cool air rushed to greet his throbbing member. “I know what I want,” Unsure if his words were for Zoro or himself, Sanji ran his hands up Zoro’s thighs, nails scraping lightly, but it wasn’t those delicate hands that touched the throbbing appendage. Instead, Sanji leaned down, smiled wickedly up at Zoro, who was watching him with wide eyes, before taking the entire length into his mouth. The groan from Zoro was all the encouragement he needed, swirling his tongue and bobbing his head, trying to imagine what he would want done to himself, repeating actions that earned the best reactions from the green head. When his teeth scraped along the length, Zoro moaned loudly, tugging a handful of blonde hair. Sanji released him long enough to manage, “Bad?” before going back to work, his hands on Zoro’s thighs, squeezing and massaging them while pushing his legs apart so he could get closer to swallow more of him.  


Zoro managed a breathy chuckle. “No, incredible,” He gasped out, one hand tangled in the sheets, the other in Sanji’s hair. He wasn’t trying to push or adjust anything about the blonde’s performance, simply enjoying the feel as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. There could be no improvement on the execution, as Sanji let his teeth trail down so that only the head remained in his mouth, tongue flickering and massaging the tip before he quickly swallowed around the entire length once more. “S...San..I c-can’t…” It was as close as Zoro had ever come to calling Sanji by his actual name, but neither of them had that in mind as Zoro’s hips bucked up, nearly choking Sanji, and, like a rope pulled taut and suddenly snapping, he released thick and hot into the warm cavern. Sanji swallowed, licking from base to tip to make sure he had every drop, before padding up to drop beside Zoro, who trembled slightly from the force of the orgasm, his chest raising and falling rapidly.  


After a moment of regaining himself, Zoro rolled over towards Sanji, letting his hand trail down towards the man’s waistband, but Sanji caught his wrist. “Don’t-” Sanji was glad they were in the dark, he could feel the heat crawling back into his cheeks. “I...I’m good…” Zoro arched a brow as Sanji turned his face away, pressing against the cool pillows to calm his flaming face. It took Zoro a moment to realize what the blonde was saying, and it was almost enough to restart his lustful engine. Sometime, while pleasuring Zoro, without taking his hands away from the man’s body, Sanji had gotten himself so worked up that he had came with no assistance. Zoro could think of nothing more sensual than Sanji getting off by getting him off, but he knew Sanji didn’t see it that way; could feel the embarrassment radiating off of him. Zoro reached over, turning Sanji’s face back to him. He couldn’t find the words to reassure the blonde, so instead, he covered his mouth with his own, faintly tasting the saltiness he had left in his mouth. “Incredible,” He repeated, at a loss for any other words.

�����

Law pushed the rice around his plate, lifted a spoonful, dropped it, lifted half the amount, put the spoon in his mouth, chewed over a hundred times, despite it being just rice, and then swallowed almost half his glass of water. Kid had watched this display for several minutes before throwing his spoon down. “Quit playing and eat your damn dinner,” He snapped, earning a look of surprise from Law. Kid exhaled loudly, shook his head. “Sorry, I guess the shower wasn’t quite enough.” He slid to the edge of his chair, taking Law’s spoon from him, a small smile playing on his lips. “Open wide,” He grinned, waving a spoonful of rice in the air as though tempting a small child. But the spoon never reached Law’s waiting mouth as Kid froze, staring past Law.  


_“Mayday! Mayday! We’re gonna crash!” Kid sped a forkful of twisted pasta with a small cut of shrimp towards Law’s mouth, managing to land most of it inside, a bit of sauce dripping from the noodle at the last moment to splatter Law’s chin. They both laughed, Kid preparing another forkful. They weren’t in the rundown kitchen, but in a nice dining room, sitting at a table of beautiful wood stained nearly red. They had wine glasses in front of them and a flower arrangement in the centerpiece. The scene wasn’t as cheerful as it felt, a rope tied one of Law’s wrists to Kid, and the dark haired male was thin, sickly thin. He struggled to keep his eyes open, his hands lifeless on his lap. His goatee was thin and patchy, his ears clear of the dangling earrings that normally adorned them, as though it was all his strength to hold his head up, he couldn’t support any little extras.  
_

_“Captain, we’re picking up a distress call,” Another forkful zigzagged the air, searching for it’s missing brethren. Law was laughing again, the sight of the muscular redhead playing childish games amusing enough to distract him from the amount of carbs disappearing into his mouth. He took his time to chew and it took him several attempts to swallow everything in his mouth. Although he didn’t hesitate to display his delight, every moment in between his laughter was filled with pure exhaustion.  
_

_“Due north, four leagues,” This forkful was a submarine, raising slowly from the table to break the surface of the imaginary sea just in front of Law’s lips. Setting the fork down on the empty plate, Kid felt the frustration and worry slowly untying like knots in his stomach, and picked up his own fork, eyeing his now cold dinner. He knew it was childish, this game he played to get Law to eat, but it was a better alternative than arguing through the entire meal. Laughter was better than tears and exasperation.  
_

_“You can untie me now,” Law held up his hand limply. It was little more than bones covered in skin so thin, every vein was visible. His wrist was thin enough to slip from the rope, but he didn’t have the energy to pull hard enough to free himself.  
_

_Kid arched his brow skeptically. “Not until you’ve had the proper time to digest,” This felt like a common argument, and Law didn’t press any further, settling back in his chair and accepting his loss. Even though it was tense circumstances, a warm companionship flowed from one male to the other. It wasn’t a pleasant situation, but it was one they accepted undertaking together._  


“Kid?” Law had been talking to him. Seeing the man’s eyes refocus, Law sighed with evident relief. “Feel familiar?”  


Kid shook his head, clearing the last whispers of the past from his mind. “We did this. Not here, somewhere…” He trailed off, dropping Law’s spoon back on his plate with a clatter and grabbing his hand. He studied his hand and wrist, but it resembled nothing of the image in his newfound memory. “You were...sick,” It sounded like a question, but Kid wasn’t exactly sure what he saw, what the feelings had meant. He knew that Law wasn’t just a one time encounter who felt he owed him something now and took him in. They had a history, a rather complex one, judging from the various scraps of feelings he’d collected like a collage that he wasn’t the right distance from to understand the image.  


Law frowned, gave a small nod. “That was nearly three years ago. I was in a bad situation, I struggled with anorexia nervosa. I...I probably would have died if you hadn’t been there,” He picked up his spoon, shoveling a large mouthful of rice, as though eating excused him from talking any more. The sight amused Kid, and he let the conversation fall. “We can talk about that, after dinner, if you want. I suppose it’s a safe enough subject,” Law offered after a moment. It was better than trying to explain anything from the past six months, much better than talking about how they had met, and he hoped Kid wouldn’t think to ask about his tattoos.  


Kid frowned at his empty plate. If almost dying was considered a safe subject, he wasn’t sure he wanted to remember much of his past. “Actually, I had a question. It might be related,” Law paused eating, waiting for Kid to push on. “After,” Kid gestured to Law’s plate. He leaned his chin on his hand, watching Law eat. He wondered if mirroring positions from their past would unlock more of the mysteries in his mind, but how could he recreate scenarios that he couldn’t remember in the first place? He exhaled the frustration, instead focusing on Law’s slow chewing.  


Law caught Kid staring at him out of the corner of his eye, and quickly swallowed the last bite. “Beers in the fridge, why don’t you get comfortable in the living room?” Law had kept his word, grabbing a case of beer and a bottle of rum, not sure which way the night would go. He’d had Ace drop by with his hired guard, Zoro, to drop off some weights and assorted equipment. Law had offered to pay, but Ace had accepted advice instead, and the green haired goon had made a quick departure when he heard the direction their conversation had quickly traveled. They had parted ways, both grateful to the other. If only all encounters ended so pleasantly, Law thought, dropping their plates in the sink and grabbing two glasses with ice and the bottle of rum. Kid was settled on the couch, his back against the armrest, one leg running the length of the back of the couch.The television played the news on mute, but he wasn’t watching it, instead staring at the black curtained window. “You always sat like that,” Law smirked, the familiarity of the posture like an old friend’s appearance. He was hesitant to give Kid any information on his past, for a plethora of reasons, but the idea of having his friend back kept tempting the words from his mouth. Not that Kid would stay his friend long, once all the memories came flooding back.  


“Did you sit with me?” Kid tilted his head back, finishing the open beer in a long swallow. He ran a hand through his red hair, getting too long. Law hesitated, but finally nodded. “Then come join me,” Kid traded his empty can for a new beer, watching Law with expectant eyes. When the doctor still stood frozen, Kid frowned. “It was the way I held the spoon that made me remember. Maybe the way we sit can trigger something else,”  


“We were...more intimate then…” Law accepted the beer Kid held out to him, frowning as he swallowed. He wasn’t a beer sort of person. He didn’t drink it when he was younger, never acquired the taste for it, didn’t enjoy it now. Kid still stared at him with an indifferent expression, as though Law hadn’t spoken an objection. “If you’re uncomfortable…” Kid slowly settled himself down in front of Kid, leaning back against the solid form of the other male. He stretched his legs alongside Kid’s, took another unpleasant swallow from the can, and finally allowed himself to relax. As soon as his muscles unclenched, Kid was pushing him up. “I didn’t-”  


“Hush, just,” Kid grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back down when he tried to stand. “Are you uncomfortable shirtless?” Even as he asked, he was already tugging the hoodie off of Law’s slender frame. His back held ink that looked like an odd smiling face inside a sun, large with thick, bold lines. He traced it with two fingers, gentle, enjoying the shiver that ran through Law at the whispering touch. He slid his hands over Law’s shoulders, pulling him back against him. “Are you comfortable?” His breath ghosted over Law’s shoulder, tickling his ear.  


Law nodded, then shook his head. “Match me,” He leaned forward, giving Kid the room to pull his own shirt free of his form, then settled back against him once more, his bare back pressed against the warmth of Kid’s chest. Kid had one hand balancing his beer on the back of the couch, the other arm wrapped around his chest so he could place his palm over the odd yet familiar pattering of Law’s heart. Law leaned his head back against Kid’s shoulder, tilting his face up, even though he couldn’t quite see Kid at that angle. “Trigger anything?” He felt more than saw Kid shake his head. He wasn’t sure if this relieved him or not. Most of their memories that involved sitting on the couch had no negative connotations, but once the memories started trickling in, they could begin flooding in. Which was going to happen sooner or later, anyway, and he had promised Kid to help this evening, so he might as well push on. “Ready for your question?”  


Kid shook his head again, feeling the tension that stiffened Law. He was enjoying the feel of Law in his arms, and he wasn’t interested in popping the perfect bubble they had created. “Can we just have this moment?” He buried his face in the crook where Law’s shoulder and neck met, breathing deep his natural aroma. He felt Law nuzzle against him, took that as a yes, and something in them both relaxed. Kid finished his beer, but couldn’t stand the thought of moving, bothering Law, so he tucked the empty can between the cushions, wrapped his arm around Law, and let himself drift off to the sound of Law’s gentle, even breathing.


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something like some explanations.  
> Ace gives Luffy his promised bath time.  
> Someone gets a little frisky. (Adult Content)

!Warning!  
Rated M for ~~Marco~~ Mature.

Kid pressed his forehead against the glass, staring at the scene before him with a knotted stomach and sweaty palms. Trafalgar Law, normally the one wearing the white coat and surgical gloves, was spread on the table, a cloth covering his lower half. An oxygen mask covered his face, forcing him to keep breathing, while a heart-lung machine kept blood moving through his body. Tubes and wires were running from his arms and snaking out from beneath the blanket. A short, brown skinned doctor bobbed around the table, working quickly and surely, but offering Kid no relief from the panic choking his throat. Machines beeped and whirred, but they meant nothing to the worried male, who pounded a fist against the glass and paced the small gallery room quickly. It was five wide steps to one side, five back, pause to see that nothing had changed, then five back the other way. He was growling, cursing under his breath, shouting and pounding on the glass, tugging his hair, digging his nails into his arms hard enough to leave red streaks, and struggling to maintain anything resembling calm when he felt like flinging himself through the glass, into the operating room, and demanding immediate results. Luckily, the room was sound proof, to not disturb the doctor, while a small speaker built into the wall allowed him to hear the constant beeping and whirring of machines, the room beneath him otherwise silent. This was potentially the hardest moment of his life, and Kid had lived through some crazy, difficult times.  


Law’s heart was failing. A joke could be made that he never used it, didn’t need that heart anyway, but the time for humor was far behind them. His tiny skeleton of a body was malnourished, his blood too thin. Any other doctor would have refused to perform a surgery on such an unhealthy candidate. There wasn’t anything about the surgery that was easy; they were over six hours into the strenuous surgery that normally only took four hours maximum, and Kid wasn’t sure how much longer they would be there. The bag of blood that hung beside Law’s unresponsive form had been changed twice over, drained empty. The short doctor had tried to explain the process to Kid, but almost all of his words had gone over the angry man’s head until he snapped, telling the doctor to get to work and leave him alone. He had no assistants; for all legal purposes, this surgery wasn’t even happening. The doctor was a friend of a friend of Law’s with a heart of gold and, luckily, no questions to ask.  


Kid dropped into one of the empty chairs behind him, thinking that he would be next on the table when his heart simply gave out from the stress. He must have closed his eyes, because the next thing he knew, the dark haired, freckled man was crouching next to him, a hand on his shoulder. This was the friend who made the connection to the doctor. Kid swallowed, his throat sore from growling, dry from shouting. He shot up, but the room behind and below the glass was empty, bloody towels and instruments scattered for clean up later. Ignoring the tears that stung at his eyes, he turned to the man who had woken him. “So?” He could manage nothing more, the one word torn from him. He didn’t want an answer, wasn’t sure he wouldn’t kill this man for what came out of his mouth next.  


“He’s in recovery,” The man dropped into the chair Kid had abandoned, but quickly leaped back up. “I’ll take you that way, but keep your voice down,” This wouldn’t be a problem, because Kid couldn’t find words or strength to speak. His body trembled, and he thought he might collapse in relief. “Things didn’t go exactly as planned,” He held the door open, waiting for Kid to gather himself mentally before following him out of the room. “He’s alright, Tony feels positively about the results, but it’s a bit...odd,” It took Kid a moment to recall that Tony was the doctor. When Kid had first been introduced, he’d been in no state to care about names, but had dubbed him Dr. Blue Nose. They’d obviously awoken him at his desk, where he’d fallen asleep on an ink pad, smearing his nose with blue ink. He could still remember Law’s weak smile at the nickname, even though the man was so feeble he could barely open his eyes to see the doctor. “See,” They were paused outside a closed door, his voice barely more than a whisper. “Doctor Chopper wasn’t comfortable removing his heart, with the weak condition of his blood and the long term strain his body had already been under. So he piggybacked the other heart onto Law’s.”  


Kid froze, trying to comprehend the words. He wasn’t a medical professional, but neither was Freckles, so he was grateful to hear the words from another normal person and not a brain scientist, even if it meant he wouldn’t be able to answer any questions Law might have over what had happened. “So...So he has two hearts?” The other man nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. “They both beat?” He nodded again. “Is...Is that okay?” His semi-helpful companion shrugged.  


“He’s alive, and Chopper wouldn’t do anything that wasn’t for the best. He said the new heart will help take the stress off Law’s original heart, which will over time build up strength, but that both hearts would function together.” He shrugged again. “Well, he said something like that, but much more complicated,” He gave a small laugh, surprised when Kid laughed along, but Kid’s laugh was louder, longer, and bordering on insane. The worry and stress flooded out of him, leaving him weak with relief, impatience, and, surprisingly, hunger. Leaning against the other male to keep himself upright, the tears in his eyes more from the whirlwind of emotions than the hollow laughter, Kid finally got himself under control. “He’ll be sleeping now, for a few days, but he’s on his way to recovering.”  


Kid nodded, shook Freckle’s offered hand, then accepted the hug when he held his arms out. “What.. What can I do for you? For the Doctor?” He had nothing in the world that could equal Law’s life, which is what the man had given him, but he would trade everything he had in this moment, including the breath from his own lungs.  


“We already took care of the doctor, don’t worry about that. Don’t worry about anything, just go be with him,” He shoved his hands back in his pockets, started down the hallway, then stopped and turned back to Kid. “I have a brother. Dark hair, big eyes, ridiculous smile. I know I cross lines with Kaido and Doflamingo, but he has nothing to do with my work. If you ever happen to cross lines with him, if your boss gives him trouble… Let me know or something, huh?”  


Kid nodded quickly. Protection was a service he was able to offer, and he would readily take his chances against any mob boss in thanks to the services rendered today. “Will do,” He lifted a hand, a weak goodbye, and turned to the door, mentally preparing himself for the scene that would greet him, desperate to drop into a chair before his body collapsed.  


����  
“..you were beside my bed every day until the Doctor dismissed me, and you practically moved into my apartment after that. That’s when you started tying your wrist to mine when we ate. I was honestly trying to get better, but you wouldn’t take any small setback, no risks on Eustass’s watch. You saved my life, changed my life. And now, with all the ink, you can barely even see the scar underneath, but that’s why you were so obsessed with feeling my heartbeat. I almost didn’t have one, and now I have two.” Law’s tattooed fingers were loosely threaded between Kid’s, tapping to the double beat of his hearts.  


“I remember that,” Kid whispered, feeling the racing of Law’s hearts a nanosecond before he jumped up.  


“You-You were sleeping!” Law accused, twisting around on the couch to face Kid.  


“I was,” Kid laughed at the expression on Law’s face. Surprise widened his eyes, his mouth gaping, but words failing him. “I guess my subconscious or whatever heard your words, because I dreamed of that day. I didn’t know you were telling me stories,” Kid stretched, glanced at the curtained window, revealing nothing of the outside world. “What time is it?” He asked around a yawn.  


“Around midnight,” Law narrowed his thin eyes, studying Kid’s face. He might have quickly switched his attention to something new, like the time of day, but Law could tell from the look in his eyes that he was thinking hard about something. “Did much memory come back?” He tried to sound casual, but he could feel the slamming in his chest. After the surgery, things had grown stronger between the two. But a few short months after they returned home, events had gotten really bad between the two, including more than a few dead bodies that drew some deep lines between them. And while it was nice now, to have Kid back like the times of old, such easy comfort, Law wanted Kid to tell him when he remembered those darker times, because Law himself had quite a few questions himself.  


“Just the operation. Watching Doctor Blue Nose work on you, talking to Freckles outside the door to your room,” Kid answered, but he sounded distracted. He pushed himself off the couch, holding a hand out to Law. “To bed?” He asked, pulling the tattooed man off the couch and roughly into his arms, wrapping him in a tight embrace. The emotions in his dream still swirled within him, and he couldn’t understand how it was possible to feel so much. The terror, the stress, the worry, the relief; it was all so real, it made him feel weaker than that first day he’d awoken, when he’d needed Law to walk him around the room.“I...Dammit, Law, I loved you, didn’t I?” He spoke to the dark hairs he’d buried his face in, not loosening his hold on the other male, too scared of the response to look at his face to see the reaction. He heard the intake of breath, and after a moment of frozen tension, Law’s fingers dug sharply into his back, clinging to him like a terrified child to his mother. Something wet smudged against Kid’s chest, and he realized Law was crying, but he didn’t move, didn’t give any indication that he noticed, other than squeezing him tighter, pressing a kiss he was sure the other man wouldn’t notice against his hair. He wasn’t sure what to make of the feedback, if Law was feeling a mix of emotions to Kid finally awakening to their affection for one another, or if Kid had missed the mark and mistaken something else for love. Regardless, he relished the feeling of Law in his arms, pressed against him, and he wasn’t going to let him go on his own accord.  


Law finally pulled back, rubbing his face as though he was tired to wipe away any trace of the few tears that’d managed to trickle from him. The raw emotion in Kid’s voice had been more than he was prepared to battle against. “That’s too complicated for tonight, Kid, and I can’t answer that for you,” He was glad his voice didn’t waver. “To bed?” He repeated Kid’s original sentiment, and the broader man nodded, willing to let the question drop. He was pretty sure he knew the answer and didn’t want to wonder about the complications referenced.  


Kid crawled onto the bed, the exhaustion of waking in the middle of the night suddenly crashing down on him. He watched Law remove his pants before crawling into bed, but found he couldn’t muster the energy to match that motion. The bed barely shifted when Law inched his way closer to Kid. Not bothering with the other’s permission, Kid reached out, wrapping his arm around Law’s waist, dragging him close enough to hold him, back to chest, his hand over the double beat of Law’s hearts. He buried his face in Law’s hair, breathing deep, pleasantly comfortable. He was surprised, but delightfully so, when Law pressed back against him, removing any space between their bodies, tucking his feet against Kid’s ankles, his arm over Kid’s, hand pressed atop his. Maybe he hadn’t gotten a verbal response to his question, but this was all the answer he needed.

�����

The room smelled like coconuts, bringing to mind sandy islands and sunshine. Luffy splashed happily in the water, scooping bubbles and dropping them back down like harmless cannonballs. Ace had managed to keep his word, kneeling on a towel beside the tub, working soap into Luffy’s hair, but in a much safer scenario. The bubble bath had come to mind in the middle of the night, and he’d nearly leapt from the bed to purchase the bath soak that very moment. Luffy had been delighted, and pouted for only half a minute when Ace refused to join him in the tub.  


Ace’s cloth covered hand rubbed gentle circles over Luffy’s chest, dipping to his stomach, but not dropping below the water level. Luffy sat up straighter, offering more of his body to the soothing touch, but Ace was hesitant to move any lower, not wanting to encourage Luffy’s new found behavior. “Ace, please,” Luffy whined. “I don’t mind where you touch me, it’s just a bath,” He kept his back to Ace, but he could see the redness creeping along the back of his neck, and knew his face would be glowing. Luffy was not self conscious in the slightest, but even he knew he was pushing a line with his words.  


“Luffy, it isn’t right.” Ace swallowed hard, letting the cloth fall. He reached for the large cup to rinse the suds away. “I’m your brother, after all,” He reasoned gently.  


“No you’re not,” Luffy snapped suddenly, water splashing as he punched down with both hands, twisting around to shoot the angriest look he could muster at the other male. “You’re not even my brother! We just both got abandoned on the same doorstep! You’re nothing to me!” The moment the words left his mouth, the anger faded and his jaw fell slack. He wanted to take it all back, especially in the silence that followed, but, while he would willingly try to eat anything, he couldn’t eat his words. Instead, he was left with a bad taste in his mouth that had nothing to do with the bubbles he had tried eating. (They hadn’t tasted of coconut.)  


Ace was stunned into silence for a long moment, battling against the initial urge to knock Luffy upside the head or hold him under the water. Reining his temper in, Ace sorted through other possible reactions. He knew Luffy regretted the words, the boy was already mumbling apologies to the bubbles while tears welled up in the corner of his eyes, waiting for the slightest provocation to flood over. He didn’t want to further upset Luffy; he understood, more or less, where the reaction had come from. And maybe if Luffy understood, he would find his feelings easier to deal with. “Close your eyes,” Ace commanded in a soft voice, pushing on Luffy’s shoulders gently to turn the boy away from him once more. He picked the large cup back up, pouring warm water over the smaller boy’s shoulders.  


“I didn’t mean it, Ace,” Luffy sniffed, shivering and drawing his knees up to his chest. His voice was little more than a painful whimper. Ace wrapped his arms around him, even encircling his knees, and nuzzled through his wet hair to press a kiss beneath his ear. “Y-you’re not mad?” Luffy twisted back around, eyes wide while soap suds trickled down his face. Ace heaved a sigh, shook his head, and Luffy instantly released all the tension in his body. He grinned suddenly, lifting a wet hand. “Gotcha soapy again,” He wiped at Ace’s nose, holding the bubbles up for show.  


Ace chuckled, stretching back for a towel to dry his face. Luffy’s moods could change quicker than a traffic light. “Alright, turn back around, let’s get you rinsed off before you get many more wrinkles there, little old man,” He poured a cupful of water over Luffy’s head, grinning when the boy sputtered. Sometimes, he acted beyond his years, but most often, he was a small child. Ace bit his lip, almost keeping the words to himself, but he had already decided to tell Luffy what he knew, and he felt the truth might make a small difference. “Listen, Luffy,” He dumped another cup, laughing outright when Luffy cried out. “Listen with your ears, silly, not your eyes,” He fished Luffy’s hand from beneath the water, pressing a dry towel into it so he could wipe his eyes. “When you went to the beach that last time,” He paused to take the towel back and amend his words. “What had better have been the last time. I know a bit more about that than you realize,” He placed his hands firmly on Luffy’s shoulders when the boy tried to squirm around. “I think- I know the attack was my fault. I took something that didn’t belong to me, and they were taking revenge on you,”  


“What do you mean?” Luffy tilted his head, receiving a cup full of water in his ear. Shaking out the water, twisting a finger in his ear, he frowned at the wall. He knew Ace didn’t want him to turn around, but he had so many questions, and they were easier to ask when he could see Ace’s reactions.  


“There are some bad people, who had received a dangerous shipment that we couldn’t let get out to the public...” This was trickier than Ace had originally thought. He couldn’t tell Luffy that he’d stolen a case of guns going from Kaido, a major boss on the streets, to Donquixote Doflamingo, Kaido’s sometimes ally, who had already sold the guns to random smaller street gangs at a much higher markup. They planned to have the smaller gangs take each other out, resulting in easier territory to stake a new claim to. If he explained this to Luffy, he’d have to tell him that he worked as a hitman for Edward Newgate, whom he called Pops, but most everyone knew as Whitebeard, which was odd, considering he had no beard, but a rather large, well groomed mustache instead. And it might come out that Red-Haired Shanks, who Luffy admired so greatly, was a close ally of Whitebeard’s. Then, Luffy would launch a million questions, and Ace wasn’t sure what he would tell his brother, or how he would take it. “Anyway,” He was aware the silence had dragged on too long. “They must have found out it was me and to get revenge, they targeted you.” And so I left a trail of bodies in their base. No, couldn’t let Luffy know that detail either. But after Luffy had come home, telling Ace it had been a little scuffle, Ace had gotten a call from Trafalgar Law, who had owed Ace a favor, explaining that Doflamingo had indeed gone after his little brother. Law told him he had been sent to kill the boy, but had instead given him an injection that was, while still in experimental stages, not deadly. However, Law had gone on to say, to a lack of surprise from Ace, Luffy had refused to go along with the act, and so had received a double dose of the drug, something that hadn’t been done before. Ace was grateful for the update, and so had spared Law’s life, but not the lives of the others who had been involved, including Doflamingo and Vergo. For this reaction, he had received quite the dressing down from Pops, but it had ended with a tight embrace; Pops was just worried, as any parent would be, and thankful his child had returned safely.  


“Ah, Ace,” Luffy had his knees to his chest, shivering in the now chilled water. “So you stole something dangerous and they wanted it back? But they didn’t say anything, just punched me a little bit and left me there.” Luffy thought about it for a moment, if Ace knew more than that, Luffy would have to say more. “I think they thought I was dead, but I’m not that weak!” He splashed the water dramatically, instantly regretting the motion. It was getting colder, and the water droplets caused his skin to pimple up.  


“And the injection?” Ace prompted, fetching a large, fluffy towel. He held it out, arms stretched wide, and feigned an intense interest in the toothpaste tube, which Luffy had left capless yet again, so his eyes couldn’t wander over anything untowards while the boy clambered out of the tub and into Ace’s woolly embrace. “That’s the part I wanted to get to,” Ace found his words slower to come by now. He reached for a smaller towel, ruffling Luffy’s hair, anything to keep himself busy and not facing the younger boy eye to eye. “I know the guy who gave you the injection, I spoke with him. They wanted him to kill you, but he gave you the only nonlethal option in his kit.”  


“Why do you know people who go around killing people?” Luffy asked, wishing he’d kept his mouth shut when Ace stopped toweling his hair. He was rather enjoying all the pampering. “Nevermind, so what was it?”  


Ace grinned suddenly, trying not to chuckle. “You can’t guess, given your behavior lately? You’re unreasonably angry and you keep making...odd requests of me,” Ace turned Luffy around, pinching his chin between a thumb and forefinger. “Luffy, he gave you a hormone injection,” He waited for the words to sink in, for the slew of questions to come spilling out. Instead, when realization dawned on Luffy, he threw his arms around Ace, nearly knocking him into the wall. “W-Why does that make you so happy?” Ace asked, returning the embrace regardless.  


“I’ve been nearly crazy, Ace! With these intense dreams and feelings, I didn’t know what to do. At least we know it’s not my fault!” Luffy laughed, then drew back and scratched his head, frowning. “Does it wear off?” At Ace’s shrug, Luffy continued with the questions, as Ace figured would happen. “A-And...Why is it you, Ace? I don’t feel like...I don’t ask Sanji to shower with me,” He rephrased the question, uncomfortable with the topic, but also uncertain of what words to use to describe what he was trying to say.  


Again, Ace shrugged, but a light color came to his cheeks. He wasn’t as open with all of this, with everything, actually, as Luffy could be. “I know he has a lot going on right now, but what if I spoke with the guy gave you the shot. Maybe he could sit down and talk to you about all of this. Would you be comfortable with that?” He hung the hair towel up to dry, pushing open the bathroom door to let in a burst of cool air.  


“Would you be there?” Luffy followed his brother from the room, shivering in the cool air, and waited beside the bed while Ace pulled clothes out for him. He enjoyed when Ace’s friends treated him like a peer, like a fellow adult, but he adored when Ace treated him like a child, washing his back and picking his clothes. And that was a brotherly love, not a crazy hormonal love. Or whatever those feelings were.  


“I can be, if you want. If you want it to be private, I trust him enough to allow that,” Ace pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt, boxers on top of the stack. “Do you want to go out for dinner?”  


“Do I!” Luffy cheered, jumping out of the towel and quickly fighting into his clothes. Ace laughed at the reaction, glad the intense conversation was over. Food was always the best distraction for Luffy.

�����

Sanji was in the kitchen, finishing a bit of clean up and a bit of prep for the next day. It had been a busy day, the dinner rush starting early and ending late, depleting more of the stock than predicted. At the same time, it left more satisfied stomachs in the town, a fact that greatly pleased the blonde cook. Humming to himself as he worked, the knife kept a steady beat against the cutting board as he diced vegetables for tomorrow’s soup, so content in his work that he almost didn’t hear the noise in the dining room. Sliding the vegetables into a large bowl, he quickly covered them and stored them in the walk-in cooler, frowning as he made his way to the swinging doors, pushing his way into the dining room. Ice cubes clinked as Sanji scanned the dining room, spotting the green haired man sitting alone at a table. “Did you not realize we were closed?”  


“I bought this bottle and I intend to drink it,” Grumbled the man, not bothering to turn and look at the interruption.  


“Is that moss on your head eating into your brain?” Sanji snapped, crossing the room in quick, angry strides. “We. Are. Closed. How did you even get in here?” In answer to his question, Sanji noticed the front door, wood shattered where the man had obviously just kicked it, letting himself in. “You broke the door?” Exasperated, Sanji jerked the bottle out of the man’s hand. “We don’t even sell this nonsense here!”  


Finally, the man looked up at Sanji, a bit of surprise on his face. “I thought it looked different,” He scratched the back of his head, shaking water onto the floor. “Well, it is raining out, and I’m already here. And you’ll have to wait until someone shows up to make repairs, so what harm is there in my sitting here and drinking?” He studied Sanji for a moment, before grinning and adding, “Curly Brows.”  


Sanji felt like fire had replaced his blood, fighting the urge to physically kick the man from the chair, across the floor, and out the door. A glance at the shoulders of his uninvited guest told him the battle would be a tough one, but he was almost willing to take the challenge, except that the restaurant was newly refurbished and Zeff, the owner, would almost certainly kill him for the damage. Speaking of damage… His eyes fell on the door again. “Go home, Algae brain,” He snapped.  


“Where do you live?” He arched a green brow, easily prying the bottle from Sanji’s hand and topping his glass.  


“Where? Me?” Sanji sputtered, frustrated anew, which had the stranger laughing again.  


“But I’m the one with brain damage?” He grinned. “Try to string words together, inarticulate clown,”  


“Why does it matter where I live, annoying brute?” Maybe this guy had wandered out of a mental hospital or this bottle was one of many this evening, either option seemed equally likely.  


“Listen, Chef Clueless, I just want to have my drink in peace. So I got lost and came here instead of the bar. But if you’re going to kick me out, I need some place else to go.” This seemed like a logical argument. At least, for a drunk who had broken down a door to claim sanctuary.  


Sanji blinked once, twice, mentally calmed himself. “Where do you live?”  


“Uh, I don’t anymore,” Green eyes suddenly refused to meet his own gaze, and he quickly drained his glass.  


Sanji thought about making fun of him, but bit his lip instead. The man was clearly dangerous, one look at the doorway for proof of that, potentially crazy, and more likely an alcoholic. But as he had pointed out, it was raining heavily. And Sanji would have to wait for the repairman to show up. Walking home with the mass of muscles would guarantee him lack of trouble from the petty thieves and pickpockets who were sure to be waiting under the overhangs. Groaning, regretting the decision before he’d even shared him, Sanji relented. “I’m going to call the repairman. You have until he’s done to finish your drinking. Stay in that chair. I have work to do,”  


The man watched him walk back to the kitchen, calling out “Zoro,” just as Sanji reached the swinging doors.  


“What?”  


“My name is Zoro,”  


“Sanji,” The cook responded, before pushing his way back into the kitchen.  


“Eh, I prefer Curly Brows,” Zoro told the empty dining room, kicking his wet boots up on the chair across from him and swirling the ice in his glass. Looked like he’d be sleeping warm and dry tonight.  


����  


The weight went up. Why did I think getting him drunk was a good idea? The weight went out. Why did I force myself on him in the doorway like the thirsty drunk I am? The weight went behind his back. Why would he come into my room if he didn’t want more? The weight came back. Because I filled him with alcohol and led him on like some sort of rapist. The weight went out. I confused him enough to get what I wanted, and now I’m mad it’s not what he wants. He extended the weight again with a growl. He’d lost the simple pattern of his workout routine, something he’d been doing every day for years, something he could do without the slightest thought, and now his thoughts prevented him from doing it. His mind flickered to Sanji looking up at him from between his spread legs, promising such delicious action. To Sanji confessing he’d gotten off early, to the sounds and taste of Zoro, and wasn’t that the sexiest thing to ever happen? To waking up to an empty bed, the empty feeling in his chest of knowing he’d ruined everything.  


He’d lived with Sanji for nearly two years, could still remember the night they’d met like it was yesterday. His lack of a sense of direction had resulted in a great friendship, despite the constant arguing. He should have just been grateful for the friendship Sanji offered, not pushed him further. But it wasn’t like Zoro had completely forced himself upon the smaller man last night, seeing as how the blonde had done all the work. A shiver worked through Zoro’s body at the thought, and he grunted, switching for a larger, two handed weight, pushing through some quick reps to work out the frustration that knotted his muscles. They had both been drinking, they had both made a decision last night. There was no point blaming himself. If the blonde regretted the choices he had made, that was on him, but the least he could do was talk about it. The more Zoro dwelled on the matter, the more anger built up behind his eyes, until he felt ready to fight. Maybe a walk through the shady side of town would give him somewhere to vent the frustrations.  


As he considered this option, keys sounded at the door. A moment later, the blonde stood in the doorway, chest rising and falling rapidly, his eyes hungry on Zoro’s shirtless, sweaty body, but he made no step closer. “The thoughtless fool finally returns. Was it not what you wanted, Scaredy Cat?” Zoro growled, letting the weight drop heavily. “Am I not what you wanted, you damn lousy, hurtful, inconsiderate-” Sanji was across the room and against his body with enough force to knock them both back, Zoro against the wall, catching the weight rack to keep his feet. Sanji’s kisses were hot wet flurries around his lips, his chin, his cheeks, anywhere they landed while he struggled to tug his jacket and shirt off, not bothering with the buttons, which popped off and dinged against the metal equipment. “If you leave again-” Zoro started, but Sanji was back on his mouth, pressing his slim cool chest against Zoro’s hot, sweaty, broader one.  


“Shut up, Mosshead,” Sanji growled, stumbling back, towards the bed, pulling Zoro with him. “So I got scared and I ran away.” The bed connected with the back of his legs and he tumbled over, fingers digging into muscled shoulders to bring the other with him. “It’s not something I’ve done before.” Zoro gripped Sanji’s waist, lifting him just enough to toss him towards the middle of the bed, kneeling over the messy blonde’s form, who was struggling to tug Zoro’s bottoms free. “You can make fun of me for it, or you can punish me right now.”  


Zoro slowly blinked, closing his eyes against the image of the flustered blonde. “Make no mistakes, I am going to take you right now. Unless you tell me to stop, your body is mine, Cook,” He couldn’t keep the lust from deepening his voice. His hands were already working on Sanji’s belt as he continued. “But I will not punish you. You cannot understand how I felt when I woke up alone this morning, and you weren’t in the kitchen or shower, but gone, completely gone, no note, no signs.” He met Sanji’s eyes then, the hurt flickering in his green eyes shooting straight to Sanji’s heart. “You’re not the only one this is new for, idiot,” One calloused hand brushed the side of Sanji’s face, and he leaned down, kissing him softly enough to question if their lips had even met. When he pulled away, Sanji slid both hands into his short green hair, still moist with sweat from working out, and curled his fingers, pulling him back down to kiss him again, deeper, but still gentle, making his heart race, expressing the confusing tangle of feelings he shared. “Next time, talk to me,” Zoro’s words were husky in his ear, followed with the scrape of teeth, a teasing tongue, enough to draw a breathy moan from Sanji, before moving to his throat, hard enough to leave red marks in a trail that moved down to his collarbone, his nipples, the sensitive skin over his ribs. Dipping his tongue in Sanji’s belly button, he tugged free the pants and shorts in his way. “You’re mine,” Zoro growled, his fierce gaze meeting Sanji’s once again before he swallowed him whole. He bobbed quickly, the sucking pressure unrelenting, letting his teeth drag to earn gasps and pleas from the other male.  


Sanji’s feet tangled in the sheets, kicking free, his hips bucking into Zoro’s mouth. His heart racing in his chest, sweat clinging to his body as though he’d been working out with Zoro; he knew he wouldn’t last long. But before he could express that concern, Zoro pulled away, leaving Sanji to whimper as the cool air brushed his throbbing wet organ. “P-please, I…” But Zoro leaned away from him, fumbling with the bedside table while ungracefully tearing his own . When he saw the small bottle of oil in Zoro’s hand, he frowned. “When...Why do you even have that?”  


“You’ve never pleasured yourself, my desolate confection?” Zoro grinned, proud he could come up with an equally flattering and insulting nickname when his mind was wholly between his legs. He had Sanji’s legs spread wide, his knees hooked around his own, and Zoro loved the sight of the panting, flushed cook who could barely meet his eyes, discomposed and desperate. Leaning over him, he caught Sanji’s swollen lips in his own, faintly tasting blood when the cook had bit too hard trying to stop from crying out. His intense passion was almost too overwhelming for Zoro to process. It was almost as though Sanji had never been touched by another before. With this in mind, Zoro was more gentle than he’d originally intended to be as he slid his first finger inside Sanji. He had told the man there would be no punishment, but he wanted to slam into the cook until he was begging with pleasure, but sore and pained afterwards. He wanted to leave him unable to walk away in the future without it being a slow limp. But more than that, he wanted Sanji to enjoy the same pleasure he’d given Zoro last night, unashamedly delighted in fulfilling the other’s desire. As he slid his second finger in, Sanji turned his face away, burying it in the twisted blankets as he gasped out in discomfort, but Zoro loved the sight beneath him. “Watch me,” He commanded, pinching Sanji’s chin in a thump and forefinger to turn his face back up to him. Pressed up to his knuckles, his fingers finally found the spot he was searching for as Sanji suddenly twitched beneath him, grunting something unintelligible. Working his fingers to stretch the hole while pressing that bundle of nerves to earn spasmodic reactions from Sanji, Zoro released his face to reach between his legs, slowly stroking the man’s leaking member, not quickening his pace despite Sanji’s bouncing hips begging for more. He could feel Sanji tightening around his fingers, his throbbing member pulsing ready, and Zoro pulled out his fingers and stopped his movements, almost losing himself as Sanji whimpered pitifully.  


Zoro leaned over the trapped man, pressing kisses from his throat to his lips, while he reached down, coating himself thoroughly but hurriedly. He knew Sanji was close and he was struggling to keep himself under control. Teasing his ear with his tongue and teeth, Zoro whispered, “Relax,” And before Sanji had time to react, he was fully inside him. Sanji cried out, tried to jerk away, his nails digging into Zoro’s shoulders. “Relax, my honeyed bonbon,” The ridiculous nickname did the trick, and Sanji managed a grin despite the intense situation, but it was quickly replaced with a gasp as Zoro started moving his hips.  


“H-How…” Sanji stammered, unable to manage words, as his hips moved in response to Zoro’s thrusts, trying to spread his legs wider and cling tighter to Zoro, anything to get him in deeper. “Can...Can’t…” Sanji panted, desperation controlling his motions, desire coloring his words. “P-Puh...Please,” One hand dropped from Zoro’s shoulder, trailing across his stomach to grip himself, his expression almost asking Zoro’s permission.  


Zoro groaned low in his throat, his rhythm erratic as he watched Sanji caressing himself, swallowing hard before he started drooling. He tore his eyes off Sanji’s sloppy stroking, catching the cook under the chin. “Look at me,” Thrown back, twisting against the bed, cheeks pink, saliva leaking from the corner of his mouth as he sputtered moans and pleas, Sanji had never looked more appetizing. This was one of the only positions Zoro had ever seen both of Sanji’s eyes, not that he could see much of their blue gray color as they were half closed and glazed with lust. They opened wide for half a breath, then shut tight with a loud cry as Sanji released, sharing equally between Zoro’s muscled stomach and his own chest. Between the sight beneath him and the tightening around him, Zoro barely managed a few more pumps before he followed, exploding with a loud grunt, barely catching himself to not fall on and crush the exhausted man beneath him.  


Once his speeding heart had found a more regular pace, Zoro stretched tiredly, retrieving the towel he’d planned to wipe sweat off after the workout with, instead cleaning Sanji’s seed from his torso with a tender swipe before cleaning himself. Dropping onto his back, he roughly pulled Sanji against his chest, placing a kiss on his sweaty forehead. The blonde mumbled something about a shower, and Zoro tightened his grip. “Could nap,” He mumbled, the idea of standing as unappealing as finishing his workout routine at this very moment. Sanji rested his head on Zoro’s chest, fingers lazily tracing swirls in the sweat. “You’ll be here...?” Zoro whispered, not looking down. He didn’t want Sanji to see the anxiety he felt. Waking up with him gone after a night of drinking was painful enough; he didn’t want to think of Sanji leaving him a second time.  


“Couldn’t run away if I wanted to,” Sanji murmured, pressing his bone-tired naked body closer to Zoro’s.  


Zoro grinned, drawing the tangled sheet over their sweat cooling bodies. “Just how I wanted you..."


	6. Interpretation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of dark memories,  
> a bit of sunshine.  
> Some references, but nothing too extreme.

Law sat on the floor, half a sandwich next to him, the smallest of bites missing from it. He was weak, shaking with a chill only he could feel. Kid kneeled beside him, pinching his chin between thumb and forefinger, tilting his head up to meet his eyes. “Finish that sandwich, Law, if it takes you all night. For dessert, I’ll kiss you until your mouth can’t take any more.” He knew the self hatred Law had been taught to feel, knew that feeling desirable was near impossible for the freakishly slender man. Just as he knew the promise of making him feel the latter was enough to defeat the earlier. He lifted the sandwich to Law’s mouth, smiling as he took a bite, chewing a hundred times over before he swallowed. Kid leaned down, letting his lips brush Law’s gently, just once, before placing the sandwich in his hand. “Don’t make me wait too long, Law,” He stood, pushing open the door...  


Finding himself in a solid white room with no windows. A table near the door held surgical instruments, most of them spotted with blood. The only other furniture in the room was a single table in the middle of the floor, blood pooling its pitted surface, and a chair that was tipped over, one chair leg broken off. Two boot covered legs were tied to the chair legs, but the rest of the body was hidden from the doorway, except for one pale hand, laying in a puddle of blood. Two fingers curled up slightly, splinters of wood sticking out from under the bloody nails, the other fingers smashed, the bones jutting from them in a ragged mess. Swallowing against the building nausea, Kid stepped into the room, his eyes never leaving the hand, the wrist with a thin cut that had long since stopped leaking blood, the too pale limb obviously drained. Beside the hand, barely visible in the thickening blood, what looked like small axe blades, connected by a thin chain…  


Wrapped around the too thin wrists, overkill considering there was no chance of Law fighting back, with bruises coloring his face and blood spilling from his nose and mouth. He lay on the bare mattress, completely exposed. Bruises shaded the parts of his chest that weren't inked, beneath the ink he was nothing more than bones, his stomach sunken in enough, Kid imagined his spine wasn’t far from the surface. Kid was over him, one hand on his shoulder, one on his thigh, pushing him up and open, while he thrust erratically, sweat dripping from his body. He’d been here a while, semen pooling on the plastic covered mattress beneath the male’s body. There wasn’t any love or desire between the two, just a steadily rising wave of destructive need that washed over Kid, blinding him to anything more than the steady slapping of his hips. With a barely concealed rage, he slammed against the trapped man. He was faintly aware of the snapping sound that was one of Law’s ribs as Kid drilled into him with more force. The man beneath him cried out in pain, but the cry was cut off as he struggled for air. Tears tracked from the corner of his eyes, but beyond that, he was a steel cage, keeping the pain and horror of the situation trapped inside. His golden eyes narrowed in hatred as Kid’s fingers dug deeper into his hips, adding more bruises to the mottled skin, and with a loud cry that was more relief than pleasure, he released inside him. Suddenly aware of movement behind him, Kid caught a flash of hot pink pants and an open white jacket. A tall, blonde man sat in a large chair, watching the show, a Cheshire cat smile curling his lips up in the manner of the clinically insane, but the rest of his expression was covered by large, oddly shaped sunglasses…  


That lay broken in a spray of blood. Kid nearly stepped on them in his hurry down the hall, desperately searching the open doors. He froze outside one, saw the dark haired freckled man that he knew from somewhere else. The man shot him a glare, kneeling over the limp form of the tall, blonde man. There was blood on his hands and splattered across his chest, but it wasn’t from Freckles. Even though the man wasn’t moving, the puddle of blood under his head spreading rapidly, Freckles turned back to him, drawing his arm back, a bone cracking punch echoed in the room. This wasn’t what he was searching for, and he spun back to the hallway, racing along, struggling not to slip on another slick wet spot of blood, panic rising within his chest as he turned the corner, wet boots sliding, falling to his knees…  


Head bowed, the weight of the world settling on his broad shoulders. Shoulders that couldn’t compare to the mountain of muscle that towered over him, his crazy dark hair wild around his angry face. Reptile scales were tattooed down the arm that slammed against the side of Kid’s head, knocking him to the ground, where he remained, knowing that raising up would only result in another reeling blow. Kid didn’t mind following orders, especially when the rewards included uninterrupted power, unlimited resources, and were generally objectives he would have liked to accomplish regardless, but this time, the demands were too great. Following orders would destroy something wonderful Kid was building. But he knew not following the command could result in his death, or the death of someone wonderful. Drawing a shaky breath, forcing himself to focus through the dizziness, he slowly pushed himself back up, every motion moderated to display a lack of aggression towards the man towering over him. “Of course, I will kill them. I will kill them all,” Venom dripped in his voice…  


Matching the poison that colored his narrowed, golden eyes as Law squatted down in front of Kid, a smirk tugging at his lips. But this face wasn’t anything like what Kid had seen before. This expression promised pain, guaranteed something evil. “Don’t you understand, my foolish friend,” Law leaned closer, a nail tapping the side of the syringe he held, a small drop of clear liquid forming at the tip of the long needle. Kid tried to fight back, struggled against the thick ropes that held his hands behind his back, kicked with legs that were tied to the rope around his wrists, only earning himself a searing pain around his wrists, growling as he felt more than heard a pop in his shoulder. “No one commanded me to hurt them,” The needle punched into his inner elbow, not nearly as painful as when the contents were released into his blood, burning like fire through his arm, weakening his joints. “I tortured them because I wanted to,” Law drew back, the wicked grin spreading as his evil eyes watched Kid’s face grow from horrified to slack and powerless. “Sweet Kid, my love, I killed them to torture you,”

�����

Kid awoke covered in a layer of sweat and gasping for air, as though he’d just broken free of deep water, trying to get whatever oxygen he could before he was dragged back under. He lay there, frozen, confused, frightened. Beside him, Law mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over, a hand falling across Kid’s chest. Kid’s body tensed on it’s own accord, thinking of the bloodied hand in his dream. Forcing himself to calm down and steady his breathing, he thought to go back to sleep, but he found every time he closed his eyes, flashes from his dreams projected across his eyelids. So instead, he studied Law. In his sleep, he looked nothing like he had in Kid’s nightmare. The dark circles under his eyes were fading away, his mouth parted as he sighed, he looked peaceful, incapable of the terrifying presence he had been. Kid wondered if that was memories, or his body trying to create something due to the stress of not knowing. He felt a shudder in his spine, swallowed against the taste of bile in his throat. Law moved closer to the warmth of Kid’s body, and Kid slid an arm around his shoulders, pressing him closer, still staring down at his sleeping profile. The Law on the surgical table or the Law at the dinner table, while unhealthy, was more like the Law Kid wanted him to be: more innocent and willing. But the Law pressed against his chest, body healthy and skin flushed, looked more like the Law in the last part of nightmare, if only for the shape and health, not the tormenting expression. Kid refused to let his mind think of the Kid who had been pinned under him, sickly and frail.  


“Kid,” Groggy with sleep, Law rubbed his face with the back of one hand and tiredly dropped his head back on Kid’s chest, unaware of the inner struggle the male beside him wrestled with. He shuffled under the blankets, tangling his legs with Kid’s. His innocent actions in this state of twilight sleep were more telling than the confusing montage of possible memories he’d dreamed up; he obviously trusted Kid to let his guard down so completely. Kid’s mind wandered back to the last scene, Law talking about having killed someone, multiple someones, to bother Kid. Was that real? Had Law tortured and killed people? Kid struggled to push the thought away; why would Law kill people to upset him and then save his life after the fact? This was what Law was worried about with the memories, Kid decided. They would come back in pieces and make no sense. He could be suspicious of Law, but as that was the only person he saw within these four walls, it would only make for tense, uncomfortable days. He could try to escape; the thought had barely crossed his mind before he shoved it away easily. He didn’t know who had attacked him, but he knew he had nearly died. And without the information and not being up to his former strength, he didn’t stand a chance if they came back for more; he wouldn’t even know who they were when they came for him. Staying inside, next to Law, was the safest place for him at the moment. And these half conceived memories would just have to fester in his skull until he could remember more and comprehend their meaning.  


Thinking he might get up and use the workout equipment Law had fetched for him, he barely moved the blankets and Law pressed himself closer, burying his face in the crook of Kid’s neck, not interested in releasing the other male’s warm, comforting presence. His lips moved against Kid’s throat, murmuring his name, “Ah, Eustass Kid,” as though it were a prayer, a soft whimper of desire following, erasing any comprehensive thoughts Kid was having, especially about pulling away. Kid’s hand slid from Law’s shoulder to his hair, letting a few strands fall through his fingers before taking another handful, burying his fingers, fighting a desire to pull Law closer, not wanting to wake him. As if sensing the other’s thoughts, Law tilted his head back, golden eyes half open to hazily gaze up at Kid, lips parted. “Just once…” He whispered, and with the smallest movement, his lips brushed against Kid’s, the faintest of touches that sent electricity down his spine.  


Kid didn’t give himself time to process any of the feelings swirling within him. He rolled over, pinning Law beneath him, his lips finding the other male’s, one hand against his face to hold him steady, the other hand slipping under his back to pull him up against his body even as he crushed down against him. He grunted, shoving his thigh between Law’s, desperate to feel more of him. His hungry kisses grew more intense, teeth tugging at Law’s lips, tongue darting and claiming territory. He wanted more than to just feel the writhing body beneath him, he wanted to claim him, dominate him, ensure that he knew Kid was the boss, he was in control, he would take what he wanted and leave Law with what was left to recollect himself. With a growl, he pulled himself away from Law, quickly sitting up, moving to the edge of the bed, chest heaving with desire, the distance the only way he could keep his hands off the slimmer body behind him. He could picture Law in his dream, naked and hurt, eyes holding only pain or the promise of pain. Regardless of the confusing possible memories that followed, he had no intent of putting Law back into that position, but the feelings swelling up inside could lead him into similar circumstances.  


Law lay still for a moment, trying to understand what had just happened, from warm sleep to hot lust to the chill air as his only comfort. He turned his head to glance at Kid, his back streaked with red where Law’s nails had been reluctant to let him pull away. Sitting up, his hand hovered in the air for a moment before he rested it on Kid’s shoulder. “Talk to me, Kid,” The other male made no sound, his head in his hands, his body still save the occasional shudder of desire that coursed through him. Law pushed himself closer to Kid, letting his hand slide down to his waist, encircling the man, pressing his cheek to Kid’s shoulder. “I can’t guess what you’re thinking, Kid, I never could, but if it’s any comfort, even when you...When you had all your memories, you were still a little rough, sometimes. It’s just in your nature,”  


Kid jerked up, trying to twist around to glare at Law. “Even when I-” He grunted, giving up on his struggles, grabbing Law’s legs and dragging him beside him. “Rough like when I raped you?” He snapped, the words coming out with more anger than he’d meant, and Law reeled back, turning his face away, but not quick enough to hide the red that flared up immediately. Kid regretted his words, or at least his manner of delivery, but he was sick of the confusing feelings storming inside of him, and Law’s inconsistent reactions. How could he cuddle in the bed with him, half asleep and completely at peace, when he knew what Kid could do to him? The silence lay heavy over them. He thought Law was going to get up and walk away, but the man adjusted his position so he sat at the edge of the bed, feet tucked up against the bed frame, fingers interlocked between his knees, leaning forward to stare at his hands or at the floor.  


“So let’s talk about that,” Law mumbled with a heavy sigh. “You obviously don’t remember the whole situation,” He waited for Kid to give him somewhere to start, but after another long spell of silence, he felt the heave of his shoulders. “I worked for a man named Donquixote Doflamingo. Do you remember who that is?”  


“Tall, blonde, ridiculous fashion,” Kid didn’t turn to look at Law, missed the smirk that broke his sour expression.  


“That would be the one. He had me do some...chemical mixings. It, well, honestly, it was something I enjoyed; playing with the chemicals, monitoring side effects, adjusting variables. It was better than some of the tasks he had assigned me in the past. What you have to understand about Doflamingo is...He had this theory he was testing himself. The most loyal of subjects are the ones you create for yourself. The best way to make someone loyal is to destroy them completely, and then rebuild them in a manner where you are the only one holding them together. That practice is what led to my anorexia. It’s why I was willing to make the chemical and how he forced me to use it on you,” Law paused, his fingers flexed tighter together, then resumed their casual links. He tilted his head just enough to see Kid’s profile out of the corner of his eyes, but then turned his head back down. Kid was still frozen, staring at the ground, offering no reactions. “It was a testosterone injection, mixed with oxytocin and tryptophan hydroxylase, along with a strong blocker for adenosine production. Basically, it would make you very angry, energetic and...sexually frustrated.” Law paused again, considering his words. “I didn’t know the injection would be used on you. Doflamingo had a rival whose wife was consistently unfaithful. I had assumed the chemical mix would be used on a close ally of the man, so that Doflamingo’s advisory would catch the man with his wife and it would ruin a rival alliance. I shouldn’t have assumed the obvious answer was the correct one with Doflamingo.”  


“Anger,” Kid hissed into the silence. He jerked when Law’s hand touched his shoulder, couldn’t bring himself to look at the other. “Did I attack you? Physically, I mean,” Kid’s hands slid from his face to his ears, as though he didn’t want to hear the answer.  


Law’s fingers interlocked again and he hunched over, as though the words were blows to his stomach. Recalling this memory was among his least favorite; if he had perfected a drug for selective memory erasing, he would have used it on himself immediately. “That was Doflamingo. I objected when he told me to inject you, and he made sure I knew he was the boss, that his words are unquestionable.” He pressed his lips into a flat line. “Any more questions?” He asked in that cold, clinical tone.  


“Worked. You said you worked for him. Is he dead?” Kid’s hands dropped to his lap and he turned to look at Law. When the other man nodded, he exhaled loudly. “Good. Why did Freckles kill him?”  


That caught Law’s attention, and he looked surprised. “Wh-How do you know it was Ace?” But then he shook his head and waved the question away. “Because Doflamingo ordered an attack on Ace’s brother,”  


“Who we were protecting,” Kid nodded slowly. “He took you to Dr. Blue Nose, so you told him about Doflamingo’s plans.” Kid frowned suddenly. “Did I kill someone?”  


“Who you worked for is bigger than Doflamingo-”  


Kid snorted. “I’ve seen him. The tattoos, the muscles. He’s bigger than all of us,”  


“That’s an understatement.” Law’s eyes were locked on Kid’s, his smirk dropping suddenly. “Kaido isn’t the sort of man you can say no to and survive. So, yes, Kid. You’ve killed people.”  


Kid seemed to consider this for a moment. “Have you?”  


Law flexed his fingers, staring at the lettered tattoos across his fingers. “Of course,” He answered simply, before turning back to Law. “Doflamingo called me his surgeon...Surgeon of Death.”

�����

Luffy stretched his arms up to the sky, imagining he could almost touch the nearly cloudless sky. The waves slapped at the shore just a few feet in front of him, seagulls crying out their delight in the perfect weather. A gentle breeze tugged his unbuttoned shirt away from his body and freedom caressed every part of his being. Near freedom, anyway, as Ace sat in the sand not far behind him, eyes flickering from Luffy’s exuberant form to scan the beach around them suspiciously before returning to watching his brother. He’d allowed Luffy to dig a decent pit, sticking his feet in it nearly up to his knees, so Luffy could push the sand back over, patting it down heavily. Thus grounded, Ace was content to watch his brother’s warm weather celebration. After their talk yesterday, Luffy had simmered down quite a bit, as though the understanding was enough to give him a bit of control. He turned to Ace, as though sensing his thoughts were directed towards him, and grinned wide enough to show all his teeth.  


“Come play, Ace,” He called for the dozenth time, already giggling because he knew Ace couldn’t stand and pull his feet from the pit. But Ace would play along, standing, attempting to take a step, and falling back to the sun warmed sands. Luffy suspected his brother could free himself if he really wanted to, but the sight of Ace falling back was amusing. Luffy raced over to tackle his brother while he was down, thus giving him a better chance to gain the upper hand, wrestling with Ace, who tried to hold him back with his limited mobility. Finally, Luffy collapsed beside his brother, chest heaving, winded from unstoppable laughter during the struggle. “Can we...eat now…?” He managed between gasps for air.  


“You’ll have to manage on your own, I can’t go anywhere,” Ace tried to kick his legs. “Can you bring me something back?” He’d come half unburied during the wrestling match, but he knew Luffy was enjoying the games.  


Luffy jumped up, his energy refilled after the moment of rest, and held both hands out to Ace. “Come on, I’m starving!” He whined, as if he wasn’t perpetually starving. Tugging Ace to his feet, he sank down to dig, flinging great scoops of sand behind him until he could see Ace’s wiggling toes. “Now you’re ready!” He cheered, rocking back to sit on his feet so he could stare up at him, one hand raised to block the sun, ignoring how his heart sped back up as his eyes traveled over Ace’s toned stomach and tanned chest. Ace reached out a hand, pulling Luffy to his feet. Luffy threw his arms around Ace, burying his face into his neck. “I know it’s the drugs talking, but your body is enough to distract me from the thought of meat,”  


From the feel of Luffy’s breath against the sensitive skin of his throat or the words themselves, Ace felt a shiver travel up his spine. He buried a hand in Luffy’s hair, keeping his face buried so he couldn’t see the heat his words brought to Ace’s cheeks. “You couldn’t possibly mean that, Luffy. There’s nothing that interests you more than meat,” Ace protested once he trusted himself enough to talk.  


“Except you, brother,” Luffy insisted, his tongue brushing across the salty pulse. “You taste better too,”  


“L-Luffy, stop,” Ace pushed his brother back, keeping his hands on his shoulders to hold him at distance. “You can’t behave like that,” At Luffy’s pout, Ace released him, tilting his chin up. “At least here, in public, right now. I’ll call him tonight and see if we can set something up. If not… We’ll figure this out, Luff,” Luffy nodded, fighting the urge to dip his chin so he could take Ace’s finger in his mouth. Unaware of the direction of Luffy’s thoughts, Ace grinned. “Then let’s go eat, huh?” This cheered Luffy greatly, and he started racing for the boardwalk. When he glanced back to make sure Ace followed, his brother pulled ahead, feet slapping wood a second before Luffy managed to catch back up, nearly crashing into him as they slid to a stop, finding themselves around other bodies. Ace quickly scanned those closest to them.  


“What are you looking for?” Luffy asked, slipping his hand into Ace’s to tug him along as he danced in the direction of the smells.  


“This is where they attacked you, Luff,” Ace frowned at his brother, but the sight of Luffy practically skipping towards food broke his sour demeanor, and he couldn’t fight the smile that tugged at his lips.  


“That was at night,” Luffy objected. “And, you said it was because you took something from them. Are you still taking things that aren’t yours?” Luffy gave his brother a serious expression, but was quickly distracted as scents of grilled meat and sweet treats drifted along the boardwalk on a gentle breeze.  


Just like that, Ace’s smile faltered. He considered his words for a long moment. He couldn’t just tell Luffy it was his job, that would only open the floor for more questions. “Think of it like this… If they keep their stuff, a lot of people could get hurt,”  


“But if you keep taking it, maybe I could get hurt,” Luffy was tugging on Ace’s hand, trying to get him in line at the stand offering different meats, his other hand wiping at the drool forming at the smell, but Ace could tell from the speed of his response that he was more focused on the conversation than he was letting on. He had obviously been thinking about this, and causing Luffy to worry wasn’t something Ace had wanted to do.  


“But you’re so strong,” Ace teased finally, hoping that lightening the mood would change the subject.  


“I am!” Luffy agreed immediately, turning a smile as bright as the sunshine towards Ace, grateful his brother had noticed the effort. “I’m even stronger now than I was then because I train with Zoro,” He flexed at Ace, although there was little change in appearance.  


Ace laughed, tugging his brother closer and releasing his hand so he could ruffle his hair. “That’s right, Luff, so strong you almost scared me. So leave the worrying to me, and you go order food.” He gave him a gentle shove towards the line, making sure he was well distracted before scanning the boardwalk again. Still clear of familiar negative faces, but it didn’t ease the tension in his shoulders. Exhaling, he moved to join Luffy in time to hear the bill, and his brows arched. Luffy’s appetite was about the only enemy he could handle today.

�����

Zoro pushed through the last set of weight lifts, his body more exhausted than normal. This newfound relationship with the cook was overtaxing muscles he didn’t even know his body had, not that he was complaining about the matter. Letting the weights drop heavily, he reached for the sweat towel and heard the phone ringing. “Are you going to get that?” He called to Sanji, tugging clean clothes from the dresser, the idea of warm water holding much promise, until he heard Sanji shouting the same question from the kitchen. Letting his clothes drop on the couch arm, Zoro fetched the phone. “Yea?”  


“Zoro? Expected Sanji.” Ace. Zoro bit back a sigh. As much as he enjoyed Luffy, a nice night in, a hot meal and a hotter shower sounded better than a night entertaining the over-energetic boy.  


“Want me to put him on?” Zoro offered, already moving towards the kitchen.  


“No, no. He might be easier to convince, but you’ll both have to agree.” There was the sound of several doors slamming and Luffy shouting something incomprehensible from somewhere in the background. Ace laughed, then continued. “We were thinking of taking a long weekend away, leaving the stress of the city for a few days. I know Luffy would love the company if you and Sanji were interested in joining us. I’ll pay for the trip and pay your normal wages for the four days,”  


“You don’t have to pay us unless we’re actively on guard duty. Will we be actively guarding?” Zoro moved away from the kitchen. A weekend trip would be a nice surprise to share with the cook over wine after dinner. The thought surprised Zoro; he hadn’t considered himself a romantic, but already he was thinking of strawberries in bed and the sun reflecting off a clear pool, and he didn’t even know where they were planning on going yet.  


“No, I shouldn’t think so,” Ace answered quickly. “I did invite Law and Kid, but I imagine any problems that arise between them, they'll want to keep just that; between them. We’re just planning for a nice weekend away. I know I’ll need the extra help to keep Luffy entertained, that’s the only catch.”  


Zoro grinned. “I think we could manage something, if you’re paying for our room.” He could hear the cook setting out plates. “I’ll let Sanji know tonight. When are we leaving?” A few more questions and details were exchanged, and he cradled the phone just as Sanji called out for dinner. White rice with spicy salmon, a favorite of his, with sake already poured at his seat; the jug remained within easy reach. “Looks like you knew it was going to be a good night,” Zoro brushed Sanji’s hair back, pressing a kiss on his forehead, and they both winced. Zoro because he never expected himself to be so gentle and romantic, especially to the blonde, and Sanji because Zoro had exchanged his shower time for the phone call.  


“Anything exciting?” Sanji asked, sitting across from Zoro. “If Ace called for work, I hope you told him we’ve both come down with something awful,”  


Zoro smiled broadly at that. “I would have, had that been what the call was about, my quizzical saucier. It was Ace though,” He took a few quick bites, moaning dramatically to tell the cook how much he appreciated the meal without talking with his mouth full, a peeve for Sanji.  


“And he wanted…?” Sanji prompted, focusing on his plate to hide the obvious delight on his face from Zoro’s reaction. It was ridiculous how easily the swordsman could control his emotions. A single gesture, a kind word, and Sanji felt like his heart was fluttering into the moss head’s hands.  


“Can’t we finish this incredible meal before we talk business?” Zoro protested, stretching his legs beneath the table so he could tap a foot against Sanji’s. They finished their meal in companionable silence, Zoro waiting until the food was completely gone to touch his drink. He didn’t understand much of cleansing palates and matching liquor with food, but he knew he didn’t want anything to interrupt the flavors of the meal Sanji had prepared tonight. “Did you want to go running later tonight?” He asked, standing to place their plates in the sink.  


Sanji snorted, pushing himself up from the table. “I doubt I have the energy to walk to the park, much less run around it,” He expected Zoro to insist, and was surprised when instead he took him around the waist, kissing him roughly.  


“Think you can manage the energy for something else?” He suggested huskily, his lips moving to Sanji’s throat. Sanji groaned, imitating the noises Zoro made while eating, earning a chuckle from the other man as he grabbed a handful of blonde locks, gently pulling to expose more neck to attack. His fingers started on the buttons of his shirt while his mouth recaptured Sanji’s.  


“Maybe just tonight, but I’m going to need a vacation soon,” Sanji buried his fingers in the short green hair, trying to focus on pronouncing his words as Zoro mixed his kisses with the gentle scraping of teeth to his collarbone.  


“You couldn’t have chosen better words,” Zoro’s hands were on his belt as he nibbled Sanji’s ear. “We’ll leave tomorrow.”  


“It’s a date,” Sanji drew back, his bare chest heaving with desire, a teasing grin spreading. “Keep this going, but maybe in the shower,”


	7. Revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little light fun.  
> Warning, AceXLuffy. If that's not for you, I'd advise you to skip over that bit.

Leaving the apartment filled Kid with apprehension. He couldn’t explain why, but the tension knotted his shoulders and tightened his lips into a hard frown. Zoro had stopped by to give him a hooded sweatshirt; Law’s certainly wasn’t going to fit over his shoulders. But even with the hood up and his frame hunched, he felt like a big red target. Law turned the third key and practically had to drag Kid up the stairs and out to the idling van. Kid turned back to catch a glimpse of the building they were leaving; Law must’ve had the nicest apartment in the whole unit. The structure seemed to be leaning, most of the windows were covered with cardboard, newspaper, or black bags. He’d discovered the black curtains hung over bare walls, giving the impression of windows, but Law actually had an apartment that was underground.  
  
Luffy had been cheery and talkative when they’d first climbed into the van, but now he was stretched across the back seat, his head on Ace’s lap. Ace had told Luffy to put on his seatbelt, and the boy had simply grabbed his brother’s hand, tugging his arm across his chest and tucking his fingers under his waist as a human seatbelt.  
  
Zoro had insisted on driving, but after several progressively growing loops, Sanji had made him pull over and switch seats. “Go west, directionally impaired primate. What don’t you understand?”  
  
“You said west was to my left,” Zoro growled in response. “I was simply trying to go to my left, you disagreeable simpleton,”  
  
“I’m the simpleton?” Sanji struggled to keep his eyes on the road with the urge to share his disbelief with Zoro. “You turn left once, and then you’re headed west. You don’t keep making lefts! You’re just going in circles!”  
  
Zoro hadn’t argued that, mostly because the cook’s words were obviously accurate, but also because he had stashed a bottle under the passenger seat, knowing his time at the wheel would be short lived, and clearly intended to start his vacation a touch early.  
  
Law and Kid sat in the middle row, the bench shorter than the full back, and Kid used it as an excuse to sit a bit too close to Law. They hadn’t talked much since yesterday morning, at least not about anything serious. When Law got the call around dinner that invited them on the trip, he had agreed before even discussing it with Kid, who hadn’t minded in the least. Getting out of the dark apartment would improve their moods; a change in scenery was nothing if not promising. The further they drove from that dilapidated building, the better Kid felt. He watched the unfamiliar streets rolling past the window for a few minutes before thinking Luffy had the right idea with the extra sleep. Slumping down in the seat, Kid started to shove his hands in the borrowed hoodie’s front pocket when Law grabbed the arm closest to him. Kid opened one eye, but Law burrowed into his side, sliding under his arm. Kid smiled to himself, oblivious of the green haired fool who noticed the interaction with brows arched with interest, and slid his arm around Kid. If he had any control, their weekend would continue in this state of bliss.

  


�����

“I want to enjoy this vacation,” Luffy whined, his large eyes wide and wet, promising tears soon. “I can’t have any fun when I’m struggling with this!” He gestured below his waist, giving a frustrated tug on his trunks, pulling the strings loose. They were in their room, having changed into their swimming trunks, but Luffy had caught sight of Ace during the process, and his body had plans other than relaxing and fun in the sun. Luffy was near drooling over Ace’s tan form with those deliciously defined muscles, the flame designed swim trunks hanging from his hips as though they knew they were concealing too much and were willing to reveal their treasure at any moment. It wasn’t as though he wanted to feel this way about his brother, his closest friend. He told himself it was the new imbalance of the drugs in his system that had his heart racing, his stomach pooling with heat, his intimate parts standing at attention at the mere sound of Ace saying his name.  
  
“Luffy,” Ace gripped his brother’s shoulders, frowning. He had to choose his words carefully, or he’d only upset and irritate Luffy further. “It’s not appropriate... Why don’t you take care of yourself?” Just suggesting the idea was enough to set the flames to Ace’s face. He was sure his freckles were near invisible, the red overbearing his features.  
  
“I’m not good at that!” Luffy shook free of Ace’s grip, throwing himself backwards on the bed with a loud groan. “I never did that before, and I don’t really get it. I tried, but sometimes, it hurts.” Any other situation, Ace might have laughed and teased his brother, but knowing that Luffy struggled not due to any fault of his own, but rather as a consequence of Ace’s actions, quickly drew any fun out of the situation. “You could show me what to do,” Luffy suggested, his eyes flashing mischievously as he pushed himself up on his elbows.  
  
“I-No, Luff, come on.” Ace sighed for what could have been the hundredth time since they stepped into the room, dropping heavily on the bed beside Luffy. “Look, I’ll get you some stuff to help out-”  
  
“How is that going to help me now?” Luffy wailed in exasperation, pushing himself up. “You know what to do! As my older brother, you should share your knowledge with me!”  
  
“I don’t think the brother argument is going to win this one for you,” Ace grinned, ruffling Luffy’s hair. When Luffy stuck his lip out to pout, Ace tapped him under the chin, the amusement fading from his face as he considered any possible options. “I don’t think this is something brother’s do together, Lu, but I’ll give you some pointers. Grip it like this,” Ace grabbed Luffy’s forearm to demonstrate. “And don’t slide your hand too much; if you put the pressure like this and work your wrist like this,” Even though he was only touching his arm, Ace still flushed at the gesture. Did older brothers share pointers with their younger siblings? He was almost certain they did not, but he’d never asked and they’d never tell if he did. “And you might like it if you move your fingers like this,” His words were barely over a whisper, as though he feared someone might overhear and judge him as his fingers massaged Luffy’s arm while his hand kept sliding. “Do you think,” Ace stopped his display, letting his hand fall so his hand rested on Luffy’s, palm to palm, not quite holding hands. “Will that help?” He couldn’t bring himself to meet Luffy’s eyes, focused instead on where there hands met, his skin slightly more tan than Luffy's, since the other boy was limited in his outdoor time.  
  
Swallowing against the desire that boiled up inside of him, Luffy nodded, giving Ace’s hand a quick squeeze before gripping the waistband of his swimming trunks, arching his hips so he could tug them free in one quick motion. Ace stood quickly, turning away, a protest on his lips, but Luffy reached for his hand, tugging him back. “Just watch,” Luffy looked up at him through his lashes, a faint pink coloring his cheeks. He knew he was demanding too much of Ace, knew he’d pushed his brother way past comfortable, but he also wanted his body to stop acting in such a bizarre fashion. He had problems here, and Ace always, _always_ , helped him with his problems. “You can tell me when I’m going something wrong,” Ace looked ready to flee, but Luffy caught his eyes flickering over his body. “Please, Ace,” his tongue darted over his lips and his free hand slowly wandered down. “I need you,” The words were a whisper of pleasure as his grip tightened around his aching length, his eyes never leaving Ace’s face, drinking in his half embarrassed, half excited reaction.  
  
Ace could feel his chin against his chest where his jaw had dropped at Luffy’s brash action. He wasn’t sure his body even remembered to breath, couldn’t focus his thoughts enough to avoid respiratory failure. “L-Luffy,” He whispered, his eyes flickering up to Luffy’s face; the red in his cheeks, the way his tongue tucked between his plump lips, soft gasps escaping, then darted back down to watch Luffy’s hand sliding from base to tip, slowly, like he was teasing himself, or teasing Ace. Ace swallowed hard, hoping Luffy was too busy with himself to notice the effect he was encouraging, tried to force his eyes on anything else, but found he couldn’t stop watching the erotic show.  
  
“Ah, A-Ace,” Luffy’s hips twitched towards his working hand, but when he tried to increase speed, his strokes got sloppy and he hissed, slowing back down to focus on his grip. “P-please, I need more,” He whimpered, his free hand reaching out to grab Ace’s wrist. “Help…” His foot kicked free of his trunks and he spread his legs wider, as though offering himself to Ace.  
  
“Don’t...Don’t…” Ace’s dry mouth couldn’t form any other sounds, his eyes hungrily watching Luffy’s movements. He wanted to jerk away, get off the bed, run from the room, but he found himself glued there, struggling to breathe. When Luffy pulled his hand closer, Ace found he didn’t have the strength or willpower to fight back. He told himself anyone would have this reaction when presented with this situation. When his fingers brushed against Luffy’s hardened length, Ace sucked in a deep breath, pulling back immediately, trying to regain his senses. “Can’t-”  
  
“Please, Ace,” Luffy wiggled his hips closer, tightening his hold on Ace’s wrist. “Just this once,” He bit his lip as he managed to return Ace’s hand to his throbbing member. His fingernails dug into Ace’s skin as he finally started stroking him, and Luffy nearly choked on his moans when Ace’s fingers massaged along his length like he’d tried to show Luffy earlier. “Ah, tha-that, puh-puh,” He released his hold on Ace’s arm so he could move however he wanted, tangling his hands in the blankets. He was gasping for air, sweat beading on his chest, and his hips twitched and bucked into Ace’s hand, delighted with the skilled attention. He tore his eyes up to gaze in awe at Ace. From the way he leaned forward, Luffy couldn’t tell if Ace’s body was responding similarly, but his mind quickly darted to the muscled stomach and tan chest, wondering if it tasted as salty and delicious as his throat had the other day. White teeth pinched soft pink lips as Ace watched himself work, the corner of his mouth trying to climb upwards, as though it pleased him to see Luffy’s reactions. When Ace stroked his thumb over the tip of Luffy’s manhood, all thoughts were replaced by a foggy haze, and he could think of nothing beyond the heat growing in his stomach. He couldn’t control the thrusting of his hips as his body begged for release, spilling white hot seed onto Ace’s hand and his stomach. Though his mind was clouded, he could hear the groan deep in Ace’s throat, as though part of him had been satisfied as well.  
  
Ace was slow to move, reluctant to take his eyes off the sight of Luffy, spent and content, draped back across the bed. He washed his hands, dried them on a small towel, then brought the towel out to wipe Luffy clean. Luffy grinned widely, stretching with a loud groan. “Now I’m ready!” He cheered, leaping from the bed.  
  
“Why don’t you go see if Zoro or Sanji went down to the pool? I’ll be along in a moment,” Ace watched his brother hurriedly adjust his swim trunks, trying to sound normal although he was horrified by his actions. The only thing that moved faster than Luffy was his emotions, and he was grateful the boy was so quick to sprint towards the door from the room, leaving Ace alone to deal with the storm of feelings brewing inside of him.  
  
“Thanks Ace,” Luffy started for the doorway and paused. “And, uh...Thanks,” Before Ace could even wonder what the boy meant the second time, he was out the door, dashing towards the freedom and sunshine.  
  
Ace waited until the footsteps had faded down the hall before he moved. With each step he berated himself, disgusted he had allowed himself to be drawn into that situation. He couldn’t blame Luffy, he could have pulled away, he could easily have fought his way free of Luffy’s grip. Luffy had an excuse, the drugs coursing through his blood. Ace had done nothing more than take advantage of his little brother, and he was sickened by his own behavior, which only grew as he thought about the problem he still needed to address; the throbbing member between his own legs. He stumbled towards the bathroom, needing some space between himself and the scene of the crime. He shook his head, but knew the negative thoughts would do little against the physical needs his body was expressing, and he let his swimming trunks drop to the floor, bracing one arm against the cool wall. Gripping himself, he tried not to think of Luffy’s sloppy technique and the way he panted, pink and desperate. Telling himself he wasn’t excited from the pleasure he had delivered to the younger boy, that he wasn’t interested in ever repeating such actions, that he had no interest in pleasing Luffy in the manner, in trying to get him to repeat those small noises he'd worked loose from him. But the more he tried to make himself believe he wasn’t interested in Luffy, the more he could hear Luffy whimpering his name, legs spread wide in offering, and he couldn’t stop the moan that leaked out. Don’t think about- “Lu-Luffy…”  
  
“Yea, Ace?” Luffy leaned against the doorframe, nearly breathless at the scene before him, his heart pounding in his chest as shivers tracked his spine. Forget meat, this was the most delicious sight he’d ever seen. His brother, thinking himself completely alone, was shamelessly stroking himself to the thought of him; probably thinking about how Luffy had touched himself, or, even more tantalizing, thinking of how he had touched Luffy.  
  
Ace, however, wasn’t nearly as delighted at seeing Luffy. Jumping, nearly falling on the glossy bathroom tiles, He attempted to cover himself, but Luffy stood between him and the towels, and he wasn’t willing to step towards the boy to reach around him for the wooly cloth. “You shouldn’t be here!” He snapped, but his worst, angriest tone only brought a grin to the other boy.  
  
“You helped me, Ace,” Luffy stepped forward, that mischievous glint returning to his eyes. “You always told me to be fair,” His fingers trailed down Ace’s chest, trembling slightly as he traced the well defined muscles. When his hands dipped lower, he sank to his knees, keeping his eyes on Ace’s as he opened his mouth.  
  
“You-Don’t-” All other attempts to protest were lost as Luffy took him whole into his mouth. His hand slammed against the wall, nails scratching at the paint as he tried to stay standing on his suddenly shaking knees.  
  
He’d never done anything like this before; he’d never even considered pleasuring another man, and certainly not with his mouth, but watching Ace touch himself, Luffy knew instantly what he wanted to do. Maybe he didn’t have the tricks and talents of others, but Luffy knew how to eat candy, knew the delayed gratification of sucking on the hard, fruity candies until he got to the powder or crème filled centers, and that was exactly how he treated Ace’s intimate parts. Eagerly, with moderate pressure, he bobbed his head, flicked his tongue, and, occasionally, ever so gently let his teeth scrape against the tender skin. He could hear the heavy breathing, was pretty sure he’d heard a curse or two mixed in with the gasping, but Luffy wanted to hear Ace moaning his name.  
  
“St-Stop,” Ace groaned, trying to stop his hips from thrusting into the warm, wet cavern. He was surprised to find his fingers tangled in Luffy’s hair, hoped he hadn’t been guiding the boy, forcing him into anything he didn’t want to do. He started to draw his hips back, but Luffy grabbed his bare thighs, tugging him closer, swallowing eagerly around him. Ace felt the air hiss out of him, nearly drooling as he watched Luffy. He knew his brother had an unending hunger, but he’d never dreamed his appetite would stretch to this. Luffy hummed something, trying to talk with his mouth full, and Ace moaned loudly. “I-Lu... Luffy, I-” He couldn’t manage to finish the warning because Luffy chose that moment to suckle at the tip, his tongue flicked across the bottom, nursing every drop from him as Ace shuddered and nearly collapsed.  
  
When Luffy freed him with a satisfied grin, Ace sunk to the floor, the cold tiles splendid against his burning skin. “Luffy…” Ace whispered, tiredly lifting an arm so Luffy could press up against him. “You shouldn’t have done that,” He told Luffy’s hair, planting kisses among the dark tresses. “We shouldn’t have,” He amended, slowly regaining his breath.  
  
“But you liked it,” Luffy huffed, folding his arms on his bare chest. After a moment of silence, he tilted his frowning face up to Ace’s. “Didn’t you?” He asked in a softer tone, the uncertainty and fear coloring his voice. He hurried to turn away, but Ace caught his face in both his hands, holding his eyes in a strong, confusing gaze. Eyebrows drawing together, Luffy slowly reached up, brushed a strand of hair away from Ace’s eyes, then, with the pace of a snail, expecting to be shoved back at any moment, he leaned closer to Ace, letting his lips brush against the older male’s.  
  
Ace pulled back immediately and regretted it just as quickly as he saw the hurt that welled up in Luffy’s eyes. Too far gone now, anyway. He thought, as his hands slid from Luffy’s cheeks, one to his lower back to pull him closer, the other to tangle in his dark hair. “Just once,” He whispered, not sure if he was telling himself or Luffy, before he dipped his head, covering Luffy’s mouth with his own. Surprised, happily so, Luffy responded enthusiastically, his tongue squirming into Ace’s mouth, exploring the newly accessed territory. Ace let Luffy control the action for a moment, but then tightened his grip in Luffy’s hair, tugging his head back, teasing kisses from his lips to his throat, nipping at the pulse, before moving down to his collarbone. Luffy gasped, his fingertips digging into Ace’s shoulders, scraping to his back, sliding his leg over so he was saddling Ace’s lap, and that motion snapped Ace out of the fog of desire he’d gotten lost in. He pushed Luffy away from his body, finding and tugging his swim trunks up over his hips, his face flushed.  
  
“I messed up?” Luffy asked, back against the wall, wrapping his arms around his legs. He couldn’t understand Ace’s actions. Did he or didn’t he want him like this? Was it the way his mouth tasted after the actions he’d performed on Ace? Luffy thought the salty, warm mess was rather appetizing, especially knowing he had caused his brother to produce it. Did climbing on top of his lap mean something in the confusing world of sex that he didn’t know about? Did Ace think that, because of this action, Luffy was trying to dominate him, or initiate taking another step further? Luffy heaved a sigh, the questions making his head ache. He just wanted Ace to put an arm around his shoulders and tell him they were just fine, that nothing that had happened meant anything, anyway.  
  
“Oh, Luffy, no,” Ace bit his lip, afraid to touch Luffy’s face, that he wouldn’t restrain himself, he’d find his mouth against his again. The hurt in Luffy’s voice was mirrored in his eyes, and it struck a nerve with Ace. “You understand this is wrong, don’t you?” Ace exhaled slowly, trying to think of a way to gain control of the situation he'd let spiral so far out of control. He didn’t want to upset Luffy, he shouldn’t have touched the boy earlier and he definitely shouldn’t have allowed Luffy to touch him. He’d only succeeded in complicating everything, and he desperately needed to fix things before he only got Luffy more confused and hurt.  
  
“I don’t think so, Ace,” Luffy pushed himself up, reaching down to offer Ace a hand up. When Ace didn’t move, Luffy wrapped his arms around his chest and turned his back to Ace. “It feels good, I think. I think you think so, too. And I think we’re comfortable enough with each other to not let something stupid like making each other feel good get in the way of...of how we normally feel.” Luffy watched his toe nudge the floor, fighting the fear that was slowly rising inside of him. He’d been stupid to come back and what was he thinking, kneeling in front of Ace like he even knew what he was doing? Ace, with his odd hours, incredible body, and obvious experience, wasn't going to be impressed with Luffy's attempts at pleasure.  
  
Ace pushed himself up off the floor, tugging Luffy around so he could meet his eyes. “Tonight, after dinner, we’ll talk to Law, see if he can’t get something sorted.” Ace wrapped his arms around Luffy, ruffling his hair. He’d seen the hurt that had flashed across Luffy’s face when he’d hesitated to take his hands, and it had shot right to his heart. He never wanted Luffy to feel like he didn’t want him, didn’t love him. Having been abandoned as a small child, he understood perfectly how temperamental Luffy’s feelings could be, how easy it was to feel crushed. Ace had found his second family with Pops and the gang, but Luffy didn’t have such a strong support group. He had plenty of friends; there was always someone who was willing to entertain Luffy, but they couldn’t read Luffy the way Ace could. But with this immense support was also the greater possibility to hurt him, and Ace would do anything to avoid the deep sorrow Luffy revealed; the smallest cut showed the trenches he kept buried under his large grin and wide eyes.  
  
“I won’t say anything,” Luffy whispered, happy to be wrapped in Ace’s strong arms. Sometimes, he felt like a small boat lost at sea, and Ace was the tall lighthouse reminding him there was safety and land nearby. “I don’t think it’s wrong, not if we both enjoyed it, but I won’t say anything.” Luffy nuzzled into Ace’s neck, his lips finding the pulse in his throat. “I love you, Ace,” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to the jumping warmth.  
  
Ace shivered, “I love you, Luff,” He pulled Luffy back, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Now let’s go enjoy our vacation,”

  


�����

Zoro and Kid sat at a round table just outside the fenced in pool area, a large glass pitcher sweating between them, their glasses more often in their hands than on the table, and always closer to empty than full, even right after being refilled. The server was quick to respond when the pitcher dipped low, bringing ‘anything with alcohol,’ which was how the two men had responded when she’d asked what they’d be drinking. Zoro had told her Ace’s room number for the bill, and they both found themselves quickly relaxing. Zoro sat in the sun, legs stretched, enjoying the heat washing over his body, dark sunglasses hiding whether he’d fallen asleep or not until he lifted his glass again. Kid had adjusted the large umbrella to keep the sun off his pale skin, ensuring his legs were tucked out of the rays, his matching sunglasses shoved up to hold the hair away from his face. They’d exchanged a few pointless grumbles, but sat together in comfortable silence for the most part.  
  
Luffy had been slow to enter the water, but Sanji had convinced him it was safe, had laughed and supported the younger boy until he was comfortable swimming about on his own. They had swam a few small races, Luffy losing every time. Not necessarily because he was slower, although he was, by a long shot, but also because he refused to go past the five foot marker, and tagging the wall declared the winner. Some women in bathing suits that appeared two sizes too small had cooed over Sanji’s gentle attentions to Luffy, and Zoro had frowned while watching the blonde soak in their flirtations, returning their kind words with his own silver tongue. Sanji might have enjoyed the jealousy he could cause in Zoro, but he didn’t draw it out, pushing himself up on the edge of the pool so Zoro could watch the water stream down his toned body, sending him a suggestive look that made it clear who was on his mind before leaping back into the pool to splash Luffy, startling the dark haired boy and starting a splash war that had the giggling women easily engaged.  
  
Law was at the far side of the pool, laying on his stomach on a towel covered lounge chair, his dark skin eagerly drinking the warm sun. Ace was next to him, wearing shades and a hat, but letting the sun ravage his well muscled body. When one of Sanji’s admirers’ friends had set up her towel beside him, he had pretended to be asleep, discouraging her attempts at conversation. Taking a hint, she had returned to her friends.  
  
“Not interested?” Law asked, watching the scene with one open eye, smirking at the outcome. He couldn’t be sure with Ace’s dark shades, but he was sure the man beside him hadn’t taken his eyes off Luffy since he’d sat down. “You could roll over and relax, they’re not going to let him drown,”  
  
Ace frowned at his companion, but took the advice, rolling over into a matching position. “He’s not very good at swimming. If those women distract Sanji, someone needs eyes on him,” He grumbled, trying to find the relaxation Law exuded.  
  
“He’s not going deep enough to worry,” Law fought a yawn, the idle day in the sunshine made him more at peace than he’d felt in weeks. “And Sanji won’t be distracted. Surely you’ve seen the looks between him and Zoro?”  
  
Ace arched a brow. “Guess I’m too occupied with my overly stimulated brother to notice other’s desires.” He pushed himself up suddenly, dragging his chair closer to Law’s and laying back down on his back, scanning the chairs around them. No one was close, but he still kept his voice near a whisper. “Do you think it’s odd if…” He braced himself to lunge up as Luffy’s head dipped beneath the water, but realized Sanji was trying to teach him underwater swimming. Maybe he was too worried. Wasn’t the point of this trip to escape dangers and worry?  
  
Law rolled over, not quite sitting up, but leaning closer to the edge towards Ace. “Think what’s odd?” He prompted, stretching lethargically. He would share the feeling with Ace if he could, the content laziness. Peering through his lashes, he watched Kid laugh at something Zoro had said, felt his hearts stutter at the sight of pure happiness on the red hair’s face. This was why he had wanted this vacation. Tranquility. At least for the two of them, he amended, gazing over at Ace’s tight expression.  
  
“These feelings Luffy is having...Is it odd if they’re directed at me?” Ace’s words were a quick tumble, never raising above a whisper, and he turned his face away the moment he finished spilling them out, trying to hide the flush Law already noticed.  
  
“I wouldn’t say so,” Law knew the complications of Ace and Luffy’s relationship; they weren’t actually brothers, but rather incredibly close friends from childhood. He didn’t think it was odd that Luffy would express his feelings towards Ace. “He feels safest around you. These aren’t feelings he normally has, so he’s going to be scared of rejection, and he’ll want to express these feelings to someone who he feels will care for him unconditionally. Don’t worry about it, Ace. You’re strong enough to support him,” Law caught a strange look settle in Ace’s eyes, and he suppressed a smirk, attempting to be more supportive. “However you think that support is best delivered,”  
  
Ace gulped, sitting up quickly. Those words, that tone. It was much too knowing. But before he could manage any sort of response, he heard Luffy cry out.  
  
“Come play, Ace!” Luffy swam, more or less, to the edge of the pool closest to Ace. “The water is so nice!”  
  
Ace shot Law another look, but the tattooed male was back on his stomach, as though oblivious to the effect his teasing had had. “I’ll stop by tonight,” He stopped Ace before the man could take a step away. “I can do a quick, painless test on Luffy to check the residual drug in his system. We can talk more, if you want,” He didn’t open his eyes, yawning widely instead.  
  
Ace nodded, though Law couldn’t see him. “Thanks,” He bumped Law’s leg before turning back to Luffy, letting the heavy feelings hang back as he raced to the pool’s edge, jumping in with a splash, causing another peel of laughter from Luffy.  
  
Zoro joined them in the water, proving himself to be a surprisingly good swimmer despite the amount of alcohol consumed. He told them Kid had gone to the room to get something before challenging Sanji and Luffy to a race, Ace at the far end to judge the winner. Sanji won the first round easily, firing up a competitive nature in Zoro.  
  
Luffy’s eyes followed Ace as his bronze muscles easily cut through the water, heading to the other side of the pool to mark the new finish line for the second race. He clung to the side of the pool, partially admiring his brother, but mostly jealous. When they were kids, they had been equally bad at swimming. He wasn’t sure when Ace had gotten so talented, but Luffy noticed it more and more these days. His cooking was much improved, his physique was way more showoff-ish than Luffy’s, and when they foot raced, Ace’s leg span gave him an easy win. He knew Ace would let him win occasionally to keep him happy, but Luffy was determined to be the best at everything. And the best meant better than even Ace. He was so distracted by his combative thoughts that he almost missed the call for the start of the race. He pushed himself away from the wall, ignoring the moment of panic at free floating in water he couldn’t touch the bottom safely in, but he swam on as Sanji had shown him, and was surprised to find himself suddenly in Ace’s strong arms.  
  
“Winner, winner,” Ace cheered for him, smiling with a tilt of his head. Luffy could reach the bottom, and he bounced in the gentle waves of the water as he turned to see Zoro attempting to drown Sanji, who was struggling to swim away, both of them laughing.  
  
Zoro shoved Sanji under the water, swimming past him towards Ace. “Keep up, Crockpot,” He called over his shoulder, choking on water as Sanji grabbed his legs and pulled him underwater.  
  
Luffy laughed aloud at the two’s childish antics, but Ace couldn’t take his eyes off Luffy. Hair clinging to his face, eyes wide with amusement, Luffy looked every bit the innocent, sweet boy he’d always been Almost like the events a few hours earlier had never happened. As if feeling the attention, Luffy twisted around, flinging water as he threw his arms up to the sky as though offering praise for the good weather. “You race me, Ace, I’m getting really good!”  
  
Ace laughed, gripping the wall to mark a fair start, but Luffy took off without waiting for his brother’s confirmation. Ace easily caught up to Luffy, splashing him as he passed by the struggling boy. “Want a rematch?” He caught Luffy as he paddled closer, trying to hide his fear at being in the deep water. Luffy wanted to show Ace that he was every bit as strong and brave as he was, but Ace remembered sitting on the shore when they were much younger, Luffy nearly drowning; a memory Luffy probably couldn’t recall. He knew how Luffy truly felt inside, and was immensely proud the enthusiastic boy would put so much effort into everything he set out to achieve.  
  
“Last time, I’m nearly starving!” Luffy grinned broadly and repeated his antics, darting away before they’d even declared the race started. This time, Ace let Luffy win, but only by a hair, so the boy didn’t grow suspicious. Celebrating, spraying water everywhere in his victory jumping, Luffy made sure everyone in the vicinity knew he was the champion.. “Loser pays for dinner!” He announced as he climbed out of the pool, shivering as he ran to the towel rack.  
  
Ace chuckled, didn’t tell Luffy that the dinner came with the price of the room, which he’d already paid for. He caught the towel Luffy threw to him, drying off quickly. The sun was slipping from the sky; without its fiery gaze, the day was quickly cooling. “Ready for dinner?” Ace called to Zoro and Sanji, who were treading water in the deep end, their whispered conversation looking rather serious. The signs were all there, how did it take Law’s one day of observation to see what Ace had missed for possibly weeks?  
  
“You think the cook’s as good as me?” Sanji asked Luffy as the smaller male handed him a towel.  
  
“No one is, Sanji!” Luffy instantly responded. “But you’re on vacation, so you should stay out of the kitchen. I’m sure they don’t mess up the meat too much.”  
  
Ace turned to Law at the far side of the pool, he was asleep on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes from the sun’s fading rays. He moved to invite him, but Zoro caught his wrist. “I think Kid’s coming back out with plans for them,” He explained in a hushed tone. Couldn’t understand cardinal directions, but understood amorous intent easily.  
  
“Are you two coming?” Luffy called from where he had dragged Sanji to the door already. As they pushed inside, shivering as their wet skin met the cool interior air, Kid stepped out, his eyes instantly lighting on the sleeping form. “Are you gonna eat with us?” Luffy asked, oblivious. Kid lifted the bag in his hand in answer, and Luffy was too hungry to bother an attempt at convincing him to join him.  
  
“Where have you been?” Law was sitting up on his chair; sleeping didn’t last long when Luffy was about. He'd been awake since Luffy had announced himself King of the Pool and he’d had half a mind to follow the others when he’d seen Kid coming back out. “And what smells so incredible?” Accepting the hand that was held out towards him, Law allowed Kid to pull him to his feet.  
  
“We’re on vacation, so I thought a nice poolside meal would be fitting,” Kid set his bag beside the hot tub, taking a moment to turn on the jets before stepping in, settling comfortably on the underwater seats. As Law stepped in to join him, Kid pulled out a container with grilled fish and rice balls and a second of fresh fruit. “Thought you might get hungry. It’s not too hot after being in the sun all day?”  
  
Law settled onto the seat beside Kid, letting the warm water relax his limbs. “Not at all, it was getting a touch chilly,” He pretended to watch the movement of the water, but he studied Kid from the corner of his eye as the other male prepared the food for easy consumption. Kid’s scars had healed up, but they left ragged lines through his otherwise flawless pale skin. Law slowly reached up, letting his finger trail down the scars from his face to his throat and chest. He thought the lines actually made Kid look more rugged and dangerous, but he knew the other male wouldn’t feel similarly. Perhaps it was his sun soaked mind, the heat from the pool, or the easiness of the day, but everything seemed so simple and easy at that moment. As if the past hadn’t happened and every step was no longer a dance to avoid triggering a negative flash. He appeared at peace, his motions more sure than anything of late. Law moved down the steps, sitting himself between Kid’s legs, his arms circling back so his hands rested on his thighs, his fingers gently trailing along the tender skin. He tilted his head back, accepting the bite sized offerings Kid placed at his lips. This was complete bliss.  
  
Kid sighed dreamily, watching Law’s tongue flicker out to catch a piece of rice resting on his gently curled lips. He tried to recall when he had seen Law look so content, the expression was familiar, but not in the past few weeks. He ran fingers through the dark locks, slightly moist from sweat. He enjoyed the way Law touched him, even if he was uncomfortable about the large, ragged scars, and he wondered if Law felt the same shiver of excitement in his spine at the gentle touch. His hands drifted down his neck to rest on Law’s shoulders, the tan skin glistening just beneath the water’s surface. The feel of his muscles relaxing under the gentle touch had Kid biting his lip in desire. He watched the skin as it turned white under the slight pressure, then back to tan, flushed slightly red from the heat. He wanted to run his lips over the thick black lines of his tattoos, trace the beads of sweat that trailed from his hairline with his tongue. The thought alone had him near heavy breathing, and Kid gently pushed away from Law to stand. Perhaps it was the heat from the pool that was overwhelming his body. He crossed to the pool quickly, diving in. The cool water rushed over his heated skin as he tried to calm his desires.  
  
Law joined him after a moment, diving in and swimming a quick lap before drifting over beside Kid. “Were you trying to get space?” He asked teasingly, trapping Kid against the pool wall, a hand on either side of the red head. He pressed his legs around Kid, using the other male’s body to keep himself afloat, digging his fingers into the red tresses. Kid’s hands slid lower down his back, pressing their bodies tighter together, and Law, keeping his eyes locked on Kid’s, slowly tilted his head down to brush his lips against Kid’s. “Was that too close?” He whispered.  
  
Instead of responding, Kid twisted around, pushing Law against the wall and grinding his hips against the other male, trapping his mouth under his. His tongue darted in, sliding around Law’s, scraping his teeth, licking his lips, before he moved to his throat, nipping at the racing pulse. One hand rose from his hips to trace the muscles on his stomach, gripping his ribs, sliding back down to his waist. The moan that escaped Law only spurred Kid’s passion, and the cool water no longer had any effect on the heat coursing through his body. His hand slipped from Law’s waist to his thigh, lifting his leg higher along his hips so he could press his body closer yet, exchanging the collarbone he was sucking to tug on his bottom lip.  
  
Law’s breathing was uncontrolled gasping, his nails digging into Kid’s back as he clung to the man. He was grateful they were in water, Kid holding him up, or he would have collapsed, his body quivering with desire. It had been such a long time since they were intimate, and the heat of Kid’s touch promised much, which was why he was surprised when Kid pulled away, quickly climbing out of the pool.  
  
“I was never gentle,” Kid murmured at Law’s confused expression. Draping the towel across his body, he held a hand out to Law, swallowing hard as he watched the water trail down the tight muscles of the other male’s body. He pulled him against his body again, pressing a much softer kiss against Law’s lips, cheeks, ear; anything he could come in contact with. He left his towel around Law’s shoulders as he moved back to where he’d left the bags, drawing out a plush white robe. He held it out, sliding it over Law’s form and wrapping his arms around him to tie the middle.  
  
Law twisted around in his embrace, his hand cupping Kid’s cheek. “Not always the most gentle, but you were always this considerate,” He whispered, his thumb stroking Law’s cheekbone. Despite the heat generated from the actions a moment before and the romantic atmosphere swirling around them now, an intense sorrow crept into Law's eyes as he met Kid's gaze. “For your friends, you were the most caring-”  
  
“Hey, stop,” Kid interrupted him, catching his hand in his own. Something in Law’s expression struck a nerve in Kid, and he didn’t want anything to ruin this mood. “We’re on vacation. Let us worry about the past, memories, and what was after we return to that dark apartment. For now, let us just be here, with each other, and let that be enough.” Kid slid an arm around Law’s waist, pulling him close to kiss his lips. “You’ve taken care of me these past few weeks, let me return the favor. Let’s get back to the room and I’ll finish that massage,”  
  
Law nearly moaned at the idea, allowing Kid to lead him back towards the doors, before he remembered his earlier promise to Ace. “I have to stop by Ace’s room,” He frowned. “Shouldn’t take long, try to stay awake?” Kid grinned and nodded, reluctant to let go of Law’s hand as they went down separate halls.

  


�����

Ace dropped heavily on the couch, careful not to splash the rum in his tantrum. He wanted to go out and find someone to pummel, but fist fighting wasn’t going to solve this situation, and leaving Luffy alone, even if they were relatively unknown in this area, made him uncomfortable. He took a large gulp, wincing slightly as it burned down, and hunched forward. He hated what he had done. Oh, his body had loved it, he could feel an unwelcomed twitch at the mere thought of it. But Luffy had always been a little brother to him, and it wasn’t appropriate, regardless of the situation, for him to take advantage of the younger boy. Even if Luffy had been naked, flushed, and begging for him- Ace groaned, tilting the glass to his lips again. He was a disaster. Disgusted and turned on by the same thoughts. He bit his knuckles to hold back the loud groan of frustration building in his throat. He pushed himself off the couch, pacing quickly. He wasn’t interested in his younger brother, didn’t want to taste his creamy skin, to claim that innocent panting mouth, or feel the pulse jump beneath his hand when he gripped- He nearly jumped when he heard the soft tapping at the door. Crossing the room, he pulled the door open with a tight frown that cleared when he saw Law. “Odd attire for visiting,” He grinned, spotting the red marks on Law’s throat.  
  
“We’re just getting out of the pool. I could go back to the room to change, but I don’t promise I’ll make it back tonight,” Law clapped a hand on Ace’s shoulder. “Do you have the kit?” He took in the half empty bottle on the countertop as he settled onto the couch. “Making a night of it, are you?”  
  
Ace pulled the rolled black kit from the bottom drawer of the desk, where he’d hidden it so Luffy wouldn’t accidentally find it and ask questions. He grabbed a second glass from the kitchen, making his way back to the couch. He poured two glasses, taking a large swallow. “Should I wake Luffy?” The day in the sun and the pounds of meat he’d consumed had put the younger boy into an immediate slumber once his wet head had hit the soft pillows.  
  
“Shouldn’t need to,” Law took a small drink, frowned, and unrolled the black case. He quickly transformed the coffee table top into a small chemistry workstation, carefully dropping different amounts of unlabeled liquid into a clean test tube. “All I need is a bit of his blood, which we will mix in here, add a few drops of this,” He shook a clear tube that looked like any other that lined the kit, strapped into place with only the occasional change in color of the lid to give any identification of the contents. “It only takes half a minute, the color will change to indicate the amount of the drug left in Luffy’s system. It’s not an exact science, but we should- I should be able to estimate the number of days, or, unlikely, weeks, that his system will maintain contamination.” Law stood, a needle in one hand. “Although I shouldn’t say unlikely, as no one has had the amount injected into him that Luffy had. However, he does have a high metabolism, and that should affect the speed at which his system processes this situation. Do you want to go with me?” He moved towards the bedroom, already opening a small alcohol swab.  
  
Ace leaned against the doorway, watching the man silently draw blood. He knew if Luffy woke up, he would freak out. He was disturbed by sharp objects, although Ace couldn’t recall, save the small sharp wound under his eye that Luffy had inflicted upon himself, he didn’t have any dramatic knife related injuries in their developmental years. He didn’t trust himself to cross the room, it was the reason he had been pacing the sitting room. He wanted to sweep his fingers through Luffy’s hair and listen to him mumbling in his sleep. He wanted to feel the warmth as Luffy pressed his body against Ace, to let the tingling in his spine take over his senses as Luffy buried his face in his neck. Watching Luffy sigh and stretch, the blanket tugging down to reveal his bare chest and creamy stomach, Ace was grateful for Law’s presence. He told himself yet again that he wasn’t interested in his brother. His brother. He could picture Luffy in the bath, shouting that they weren’t brothers, but then he was picturing Luffy in the bath. Shaking his head, Ace tried to dislodge the thought. If only he could shake all the thoughts away. These sorts of ideas had never crossed his mind before, but when Luffy suggested these risque movements, it was impossible to ignore the thoughts. He’d always cared deeply for Luffy and perhaps some of their actions, such as sleeping in the same bed, weren’t common in most brotherly relationships at their age, but he’d never dreamt of their actions this morning actually occurring.  
  
Law straightened, pressing a band aid to Luffy’s arm. “I’d remove that before he wakes up if you don’t want any questions,” Law whispered quietly as he made a quick exit from the room. “How much does he know?” He asked, settling back down at his makeshift workstation.  
  
“I told him the injection was hormones. I thought maybe knowing the feelings weren’t his would make them easier to control,” Ace rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, the other refilling his glass, Law’s mostly untouched.  
  
“Did it?” Law asked, his eyes flickering to Ace briefly and turning back to the tube in his hand.  
  
“N-No,” Ace drained his glass and sighed heavily. “I crossed the line, Law,” Shoving a hand through his hair, Ace refilled his glass again. “I’m his brother, I know it’s not his fault, that he doesn’t even feel this way, but I convinced myself in that moment that it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. I’m filthy.” He spat his words and tilted his glass back.  
  
Law frowned. “You don’t know he doesn’t feel that way, first of all. While the hormones do agitate feelings, it’s quite possible Luffy always harbored these emotions, but the stimulant has now exaggerated them to such an extent that he couldn’t deny them any longer. Also, it works on the polar opposite. Had Luffy approached you with these desires and been completely rejected, it would be a sharp feeling that he wouldn’t soon forget. Excuses with the drug or not, it wouldn’t change the hurt that would build inside him. Also,” Law wasn’t sure if his words were helping or not, but at least Ace had lost some of the disgust that had etched itself so obviously across his features. Although, that could just have been the alcohol, as the bottle sat over half empty. “He isn’t your brother. I’m not belittling the care you two have for each other, but if you have other feelings, you shouldn’t limit your bond with such restrictions, it’ll just complicate things and make you feel worse.”  
  
They sat in silence for a moment as Law pipetted a measured amount of blood into the previously mixed tube. “At least this vacation has been nice for you and Kid,”  
  
Law smiled, but it quickly fell away as though it hadn’t belonged on his face in the first place. “This has been an incredible day, Ace. But we both know what happened, what I did to him. We can lie all weekend and pretend things are good, but no matter how wonderful these few days are, when he remembers… Well, we can’t pretend he won’t kill me.” With that, he picked up the glass Ace had originally given him, both boys frowning and shrugging as they gave a miserable ‘cheers’ and drained the contents. “Uh, Ace,” Law swirled the tube he was holding up, displaying the contents for the other male.  
  
“Don’t know what I’m looking for, Doc,” Ace leaned forward, but the contents looked the same to him.  
  
Law arched a brow, a smirk growing uninhibited. “If there were even trace amounts of the original injection left in his blood, we would see some change in color. Ace, his system is clear.”

  



	8. Complications.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most appropriate chapter yet, I do believe.  
> A tiny touch of violence.  
> Just a little bit of KidXLaw.  
> You might have some questions, which will probably get answered in the next chapter...

Luffy stood beside the couch, staring down at Ace’s sleeping form. With his eyes closed, snoring gently, hair tossed about, he looked completely at peace with the world. Luffy wanted to count his freckles, but knew sitting still that long wouldn’t be likely. Ace had one hand thrown over his head, the other falling from the couch, his fingers barely clutching an empty bottle, its twin on its side on the coffee table. Luffy frowned, wondering why Ace had drunk so much, or if he had had company while he’d been sleeping last night. Rubbing at the inside of his elbow, where he’d peeled a bandaid away this morning, he wondered if Law had been by last night and the news had been so bad, Ace had tried to drink it away. Swallowing the thick feeling in his throat, Luffy nudged Ace’s legs, dropping beside him gently, careful not to wake his brother. He wanted to crawl onto Ace, cuddle close to the warmth he was accustomed to. Waking alone had been discomforting, and he was glad Ace was at least still in the apartment, even if it appeared that he was only present physically.  
  
Luffy’s stomach rumbled loud enough to wake his brother, and he winced, glancing over. Luckily, he managed to sleep through the noise. He glanced at the door, wondering if he should wonder out on his own to get breakfast. Dressing quickly, he crept from the room, not wanting to wake up Ace. He ran into Kid at the breakfast bar; the red head appeared much happier than the day before, but Luffy chalked it up to the readily available meat selection. Balancing the lidded containers on a tray, Luffy hurried back to the room, hoping he hadn’t made Ace worry. Pushing open the door, he was surprised to find the couch empty. Hurrying to the bedroom, he found the room equally empty, but the door to the bathroom ajar, the light on.  
  
Letting himself in, he found Ace, eyes closed, relaxing in the bath.The water danced around his chest, foam swirling on top of the water, obscuring any further view, the tub jets humming in the background. Setting the tray near the tub, Luffy quietly slid out of his clothes, slipping into the bath at Ace’s feet.  
  
Feeling the brush of skin against his legs, Ace jerked upright, a wave of water splashing over the side. Realizing it was Luffy, Ace pressed a hand to his forehead, willing his head to not split open, which it seemed on the verge of. “What are you doing in here?” He whispered, hoping Luffy would take the hint and speak softly.  
  
“I brought up breakfast,” Luffy replied cheerfully, oblivious to the pain Ace was in. “Did Law stop by last night?” He placed the tray across the tub, opening one box of assorted meat for Ace, a matching, if slightly more stuffed, one for himself. The third box, he opened and set in the middle for sharing. Not nearly as filled, it contained a small variety of fruits and vegetables, knowing he could be lectured without the added assortment of vitamins.  
  
“He did,” Ace groped blindly beside the tub until his hand connected with a bottle of water. “Let’s talk about that later, Luff,” Ace slid down in the tub, but the connection of his legs sliding beneath Luffy’s had him sitting back up quickly, crossing his legs to put a slight amount of space between them. He poked at the food, watched with amusement as Luffy shoved several strips of bacon in his mouth at the same time, folding them up so they would fit better. Cheeks expanded with food, Luffy gestured to his arm. “Oh, Law took blood for the drug test.” He shrugged, as if pretending it was no big deal would ease Luffy’s concern, which seemed to work. He selected another small piece of meat, swatting Luffy’s hand away from his box in the process. “Why are you in here?” He repeated.  
  
“I already told you, Ace, I brought you breakfast,” Luffy whined, unhappily chewing on an apple slice, his eyes flickering from Ace’s half closed eyes to the mostly full box of meat, wondering if it was too soon to try his luck again.  
  
“Appreciated, but why did you get in the tub?”  
  
Luffy shrugged, reaching for the meat, but was again rejected. “You looked so comfortable, I thought it was okay.” He grinned, stretching pleasantly, linking his arms behind his head. “What did Law say?” He added after a moment, figuring it was later enough to continue the talk.  
  
Ace rubbed at his eyes, set the tray aside. “Let’s dry off and we can talk about this. I need to get more water, anyway,” He was feeling slightly better than when he woke this morning, but nowhere near ready for this conversation, which he certainly wasn’t having in the bathtub. He wasn’t impressed with his behavior yesterday, and today he was more determined to control the situation. Although, waking from his small nap to find Luffy in his bath wasn’t exactly heading in the right direction. He leaned back more comfortably as he listened to the sounds of Luffy climbing from the tub, not at all fooled when the boy tried to quietly eat the remainder of Ace’s breakfast, mainly because quiet wasn’t exactly a skill trait of Luffy’s. Once he heard the footsteps fading from the bathroom, Ace opened his eyes, sighing heavily as he pushed himself up. The water had barely cooled; he could have spent the better half of the day soaking. Tugging on the thick bathrobe, he could hear Luffy calling to him from the sitting room.  
  
“Alright, Ace!” Luffy had iced water and juice poured, lining the table. He’d cleaned up the bottles and glasses from Ace last night, which was thoughtful, as the idea alone of alcohol was enough to twist his stomach. Dropping onto the couch, Luffy patted the cushion next to him enthusiastically. “Let’s get through this serious stuff.” His cheery voice promised anything but seriousness from the slight boy.  
  
Ace thought of Sanji’s habit to light a cigarette whenever he needed a moment to compose his words, and wished he’d had a similar habit to rely upon at this time. Accepting the ice water with a grateful smile, he sat next to Luffy, twisting to face the other male, tucking a leg under him. “You seem to be feeling better, ah, normal, today.”  
  
Luffy nodded, smiling brightly. “It’s probably because of the healthy breakfast, huh?” He rubbed his flat stomach. Apparently, getting dressed hadn’t been on his list of things to do today, and he wore only black cloth shorts. “You don’t seem too excited for today, Ace, but I think you had too much to drink with Law last night,” He did his best impression of a frowning parent, which was more comedic that disciplinary, but seeing as how he hadn’t had much in the way of parenting, it was understandable.  
  
Ace smiled, didn’t correct Luffy. Better the boy thought he was sharing than becoming an overnight alcoholic by himself. “It’s a vacation, Luff, swimming and drinking is what it’s all about,”  
  
“And eating,” Luffy added, his smile only growing.  
  
“And eating,” Ace looked around for the remains of breakfast, as a juicy fruit salad held a certain appeal to his dehydrated body, but he knew that was a hopeless thought. Luffy alone with food was Luffy alone, the food quickly out of the equation.  
  
“Okay, so Law said,” Luffy circled back to the original topic at hand, unusually focused. He seemed completely at ease, stretched out and relaxed as he was, but Ace could read the tension in the way his fingers interlocked tightly, his eyes not quite meeting Ace’s.  
  
Ace took a long, slow sip of the water, trying to think of the best way to phrase his thoughts. He couldn’t just tell Luffy that the drug was clear of his system; Luffy used that to excuse the way he was feeling, and it would be the equivalent of pulling a rug out from under the poor boy. Luffy would blame himself for feeling how he did, but Ace wasn’t sure that Luffy actually knew how he felt. Perhaps, with the drug in his system, he had had these feelings for Ace, and now, without the drug, he just kept imagining the same feelings because that was what he knew and was comfortable with. Chances were, Luffy didn’t actually feel sexually attracted to Ace, but merely thought he did because he’d never felt that way for anyone else. But Ace couldn’t simply explain that to Luffy because then the boy would feel that Ace was just trying to deny Luffy’s feelings, and the rejection would make him feel worse than admitting the feelings in the first place. On top of that, Ace wasn’t sure how he felt about how Luffy was, if only possibly, feeling. Oh, he was incredibly disgusted in himself for allowing the situation to get out of hand, and he deeply regretted not stopping himself or Luffy, especially when he couldn’t be sure how Luffy felt. But that didn’t stop his imagination and he couldn’t control what his body wanted. Aware that Luffy was waiting expectantly, and, more surprisingly, patiently, Ace finally forced some words out. “Luffy, these types of feelings...They’re new for you. Before the beach attack, you didn’t think about…” The urge to hide his face in his hands was equal to the desire to simply melt into the floor and be anywhere but in this moment. “Well, did you have sexual desires before that?”  
  
Luffy shook his head, but then shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t think so, but I don’t know.” He shifted uncomfortably, tapping his fingers together. “I like when you hold me, when we’re sleeping.” His eyes darted to Ace then back at his hands, as if trying to gauge a reaction in record time. “Because you’re warm, probably,” He added hurriedly, then continued with all the rush of a snail, “My body didn’t...react… so much… but. I mean. I did think about kissing you.” He couldn’t bring himself to glance at Ace again, could feel the heat grow in his cheeks. Not many things bothered Luffy, and he would admit to being a very direct person. But knowing that his relationship with Ace was being pushed beyond limits they were comfortable with, and uncertain of how the conversation would unfold, he found himself incredibly self-conscious, which only exacerbated the situation, as this feeling was rather new to him as well. Normally, shrugging off confusing feelings and rushing headlong into fun was how he would handle any situation, but that wasn’t an option here.  
  
If the situation wasn’t so awkwardly intense, Ace would have found it amusing that Luffy was red in the cheeks, but he knew his face wasn’t far from matching the boy, so he kept the teasing to himself. “What about Nami? She’s a good looking girl. Do you think about her body?”  
  
Luffy spat out a surprised laugh. “Of course not!” The very thought was preposterous. “Nami is my friend, I don’t have these sort of feelings for her!”  
  
“What about Sanji?” Ace didn’t want to insinuate a sexual orientation, but Luffy’s reaction to the very idea of Nami had been so immediate and overpowered, he thought perhaps Luffy needed someone he could compete against to keep him entertained. He said he liked sleeping with Ace, maybe the thought of being protected made him find stronger people desirable. Plus, the cook always provided Luffy with food, and that was sure to win him points in Luffy’s heart. “When you were playing in the pool yesterday. Did you enjoy that in a particular...manner?”  
  
Luffy grinned, nodded eagerly. “Yes, that was fun! I was getting really good at swimming!” He paused, eyed Ace out of the corner of his eyes, then slowly shook his head, drawing his knees back to his chest and folding his arms atop them so he could bury his head. “But I don’t like Sanji like that… Do you?”  
  
Ace couldn’t bite back the chuckle that escaped. “No, Luffy, I don’t,” He thought about mentioning Zoro, but decided against it. It was their news to share if they wanted, and Luffy would remain oblivious unless they made a very pointed, obvious announcement about their relationship. “Think about it...There’s no one that you have similar thoughts about?” Ace prompted.  
  
Luffy shook his head where he had it cradled, his voice a muffled wobble. “No, Ace. What’s wrong with me?”  
  
Ace leaned over, gently tilting Luffy’s face up, surprised to find tears in the boy's eyes. “Hey, Crybaby,” He slid a leg behind Luffy, moving closer so he could pull the boy to his chest. “There’s nothing wrong with you,” He rested his cheek on Luffy’s head, trying to decide where to go from there. Telling Luffy his system was clear now would only emphasize the way the boy felt about himself. Ace knew his extreme revulsion with his own action, and wondered if Luffy was dealing with something similar. Maybe Luffy’s feelings had been awakened by the drug, but now they were valid and strong, and he didn’t want them. Ace rubbed small circles in Luffy’s back, felt the boy’s breathing even out. Perhaps he’d fallen asleep; a nap sounded delightful right about now.  
  
“So what did Law say?” No such luck, Luffy was wide awake and persistent as always. Rubbing at his face with one hand, he adjusted himself more comfortably against Ace, casually wiping his wet hand off on the broad shoulders that supported him.  
  
Ace sighed, running his fingers through Luffy’s wet hair. He strongly wished that Pops had been his real dad, so he might have gotten the genetics that made compassion so easy to the large man. Whenever he struggled with something, Whitebeard had the answer, or if not the answer, he had this way of looking at you, occasionally hugging you, that made you feel like the world would correct itself. He’d erased Ace’s worries on more than one occasion. Now, Ace tried to channel that sort of feeling into Luffy, but he knew the boy wouldn’t take silence for any sort of response, especially not to a direct question he knew Ace held the answer to. Did he go with honesty and try to walk through Luffy’s reaction or should he lie to him and hope the feeling would fade away over time?  
  
“It’s not there, huh?” Luffy mumbled after waiting in the silence for longer than he could bear. He buried his face in Ace’s neck, his muffled words no longer distinguishable, although Ace could grasp that Luffy was demeaning himself while spilling an equal amount of snot and tears.  
  
“Don’t blame yourself, Luffy,” Ace waited for Luffy to settle down some, wondering if the boy would cry himself to sleep and Ace would get his nap after all. “Don’t get so worked up, little crybaby. We’ll talk through your feelings,” He kept his tone gentle, but he could feel exhaustion creeping into his body. He didn’t want to be unsympathetic, and he wanted this situation sorted. But mostly, he wanted to finish his water, take a long nap, eat dinner, and return to bed. When Luffy sat back long enough to scrub at his face with both hands, Ace pushed himself up from the couch, wetting a clean washcloth in the bathroom, and quickly returning to Luffy. “Maybe you don’t really feel this way,” Time to offer his theory. “I don’t let you go anywhere, so you know a limited number of people. It’s not like anyone is going to have romantic feelings towards Usopp,” Luffy snorted at the thought, which encouraged Ace to push on. “You’ve only known Sanji and Zoro for the past year, and their behavior towards each other is enough to put anyone off. So maybe you just feel like I’m the only option for your feelings,”  
  
Luffy seemed to consider this for a moment, bunching and tugging at the cloth in his hands. Finally, huffing, he threw the towel onto the table and turned to Ace, red rimmed eyes meeting his directly. “I’m not such a child, Ace. Maybe they weren’t so uncontrollable, but these feelings were present before that night on the beach, maybe just less intense, is all. I know it’s not right, and I know you don’t want me to feel this way, but…” He took a deep breath, blew it out, wished he could not have said anything, that he’d just let the conversation fall. But he hadn’t, and there was nowhere to go but onward. “But I do feel this way. About you. I might be confused about why I feel this way, or what to do about it, but I’m not confused about how I feel.”  
  
Ace sat there, meeting Luffy’s gaze, but unsure how to respond. After a long moment, he could see Luffy’s bravery wavering, the corners of his mouth tugging downward. Ace leaned forward, one hand on the back of Luffy’s neck to hold him steady, and pressed his lips to the younger boy’s. His tongue teased the tip of Luffy’s, brushing against his parted lips, but instead of pushing forward, like his pounding heart wanted to, he pulled back. Forehead resting against Luffy’s, he met those wide, dark eyes. “That is something you want?” From the way Luffy gripped his arms tightly, something between holding him close and holding himself up, he figured he already knew the answer.  
  
“Y-Yes.” Luffy seemed to consider more words, a dozen thoughts racing just behind his eyes, but he settled with, “Please,”  
  
Laughing, Ace stood. “It’s… I don’t know, Luffy. It’s a big change, it’s a lot of feelings. I do know, I need a nap,” He took a step, then glanced back at where the boy still sat, drawn into himself, looking uncertain. Ace held out a hand, silently inviting Luffy. “But no more talking right now, okay?”  
  
Luffy nodded agreeably, keeping his mouth firmly shut as he slid his hand into Ace’s. He wasn’t sure what this meant for him, for them, but he knew one thing as they crawled on top of the blankets, Luffy finding that comfortable spot on Ace’s chest to rest his head. Things between them could still be normal, and that was good enough for him.  
  
For now.

�����

The blow came as a surprise for Zoro, and the kick sent him stumbling into the couch, which flipped backwards, spilling him onto the floor where he barely avoided rolling through the splintered remains of a chair he’d thrown moments earlier. “You thought this was okay, you inconsiderate gorilla?” Sanji growled, spinning away from the fallen male and crossing to the door.  
  
Zoro was there in a second, slamming the door shut, shoving Sanji against the wall with unnecessary force. “You don’t like my words, but running away isn’t the response,” He wasn’t prepared for the knee that came up into his stomach, but despite the rush of air leaving him, he was focused enough to slam his head into Sanji’s face as he doubled over. When the blonde stumbled away, a hand to the blood dripping from his nose, Zoro locked the door and turned to face him, prepared for the male to try another attack, but Sanji stood, glaring at him, a towel to his face. “Why can’t we just talk about it, Blondie?”  
  
“What’s there to talk about?” Sanji kicked at the already shattered coffee table, bunching the towel up and throwing it at Zoro. It was a half hearted attempt, and didn’t make it all the way to the green haired male, but it was enough to show his lingering fury.  
  
“Everything, since you can’t manage a simple conversation, you solitary narcissist,” Zoro snapped, a fist barely missing Sanji, forming the second hole in the wall since the beginning of their form of talking.  
  
“I’m the egotistical one? Says the man who spends all day working on himself!” Sanji growled, his foot flying towards Zoro’s ribs.  
  
Zoro caught the kick, pretty sure he’d sprained his wrist or entire arm in the process, but spared his chest. Releasing him with a solid shove, Sanji stumbled for balance and tumbled down on a side table, more shattered wood littering the carpet. “I maintain a physique. Physical strength is important, scrawny dimwit.”  
  
“You maintain, for your dangerous lifestyle,” Sanji grumbled, slowly pulling himself back to his feet, glaring at Zoro but not moving in his direction.  
  
“We’re bodyguards for a hitman’s younger brother; at what point did you think we were safe?” He snapped, rubbing at his eyes. “I don’t understand why you’re so upset, dartbrows.” He groaned, dropping onto the only chair that remained standing, only to have one of the legs snap beneath him, dropping him onto the floor.  
  
Sanji snorted despite himself, a hand darting up to cover his mouth, wincing at the pain it caused. He glanced around for his cigarettes, flinching when he heard Zoro stand. “I don’t understand why you think your impending death isn’t something to mention.” He felt the fire growing again, frustrated at the entire situation. “Before- before this,” He gestured between them, meaning their relationship as it were, but stumbling over his words until he managed to light his cigarette, the familiar taste and motion doing much to steady his nerves. “You lived in my home! You don’t think you should mention the chances of the door getting broken down increased tenfold by your mere presence?”  
  
“To be fair,” Zoro stepped carefully over the broken glass that littered the kitchenette’s tiles, where Sanji had thrown the glass he was drinking, as well as the alcohol bottle he’d only half finished, pulling a new glass out of the cabinet, but frowning when he realized the only available liquor was pooling around the shattered glass. “We met over my breaking down a door. So that shouldn’t be a main concern,” He set the glass on the counter, crossing his arms as he contemplated what to do. Obviously, leaving the room now was out of the question, but the idea of a strong drink was more appealing by the moment.  
  
Sanji blinked slowly, then crossed the room and smacked the glass off of the counter, its shattered remains glittering among the other broken glass. It was a bit dramatic, but it made him feel better, if only slightly. “You can’t even take this seriously, you foolish-” His words were lost as Zoro grabbed his wrist, shoving Sanji back against the wall, the closeness of his body intimidating.  
  
“I had my reasons for my actions,” He spat. “You don’t ask for them, you just assume that I, what? That I instigated a personal war with a well supported organization of corrupt figures so that, when I met you nearly a year later, you could get worked up over not knowing about it?” He watched Sanji’s mouth open, clapping a hand over it immediatly, knocking his head back against the wall. “Save it, Cook. You win, this conversation is over.” He spun around to leave, but Sanji moved quicker, one well placed foot snagging Zoro, tripping him. Catching himself amid broken glass and liquor, Zoro hissed, shoving himself up, one bloodied fist connecting with Sanji’s jaw.  
  
“You don’t get to run away,” Sanji spit a mouthful of blood, dragging a hand across his swollen lips. He’d dropped his cigarette at some point during the exchange, but burning the entire room down was the least of his concerns. “You don’t say anything, you suppressed aberration.”  
  
“I don’t? We don’t, halfwit. We don’t communicate. What part of this did we think was going to work out?” Working a sliver of glass from his palm, Zoro moved back to the sitting room, not that there was anything left to sit upon in the room. He turned quickly when he heard Sanji following him, stepping aside to shove the cook past him.  
  
Sanji twisted as he fell, a support in the couch catching him in the ribs. Coughing, he remained sitting, wiping a trail of spit and blood from his face. He hadn’t been behind Zoro with the intent to attack, but rather to stop him from walking away. Zoro’s last comment had drained what little fight was left in him. He didn’t blame Zoro for the reaction, and he couldn’t work up the fire to get back up and drag out their skirmish. Zoro was right. They didn’t talk; he didn’t know anything more about Zoro’s past than the moss head knew about his. He hadn’t even bothered working through the confusing feelings that went with being infatuated with another man, especially one who he considered more a rival than a friend. But maybe not thinking was more his fault than Zoro’s, seeing as how he didn’t even think through inviting Zoro to live with him. He offered him the room one night, after he had broken into the restaurant, and had never asked him to leave. He knew from the moment he met him he was dangerous, potentially insane, and he’d never reacted to those thoughts. He couldn’t blame Zoro for not telling him the details he’d never asked for. Zoro hadn’t hid anything from him, he’d simply never bothered to look.  
  
Zoro stood, watching the anger fade from Sanji; felt something like horror rising inside him. Sanji had blood streaked from his nose to his chin and the way he leaned to one side spoke of discomfort. Zoro could imagine the pain the other male felt, and he knew it was unnecessary. Perhaps their new relationship had removed the outlet for their pent up frustrations, and they’d bottled up their anger for this explosive moment. How a small, thoughtless comment could result in such a mess was beyond Zoro. He knew he shouldn’t have reacted as he did to Sanji’s reaction and, looking around at the broken furniture and the holes in the wall, he knew rebuilding would be complicated. But looking at Sanji, he knew he wasn’t going to simply walk away. Dropping heavily beside the blonde, he rubbed a bloodied hand on his pants before placing it on Sanji’s knee. “I need a drink,” That wasn’t exactly what he meant to say, but Sanji gave a small laugh in response.  
  
“I need a smoke,” He placed his hand on Zoro’s, running a finger over the swollen knuckles. “Well…” He sighed after a moment of silence, leaning back against the seat of the couch.  
  
Zoro joined him in the recline, groaning when he stretched his legs, catching the glimmer of glass in his knee. “Let’s grab a shower, go to a bar, maybe we can finish this talk.” He could see the hesitation on Sanji’s face. “Can’t go half as bad in a public scenario, right?”  
  
Sanji smiled, but it quickly fell away. “Let me have a smoke and I’ll join you in the shower,” Zoro pushed himself up, grimacing at the aches throughout his body and offering Sanji a hand.  
  
Assisting the cook to his feet, he used the momentum to pull him against his body. Impossibly gentle, he brushed his lips against Sanji’s, ignoring the blood. They stood there, frozen, until Zoro exhaled the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and released Sanji. Instead of moving away, Sanji slid his arms around Zoro, pressing his body close despite them both flinching in pain. After a moment, he tilted his face up, his lips meeting Zoro’s for a much firmer kiss that lasted a fraction of a second before he jerked back with pain.  
  
“If I look half as bad as you right now, make sure the water’s hot,” He fished out a cigarette and gingerly placed it between his split lips.  
  
Zoro smiled at his words, but as he turned towards the bathroom, he knew no matter what temperature he set the water to, it wouldn’t be hot enough to wash this afternoon away.

�����

Law awoke alone, his first feeling was something similar to panic. After he remembered they were on vacation, which explained the unfamiliar surroundings, and that he wasn’t in any immediate danger, his second feeling was downgraded to something more similar to worry. Until he heard the front door open, the familiar heavy fall of Kid’s steps. So he hadn’t had a revelation during his dreams and ran off. Forcing himself to take even breaths while he waited for his hearts to stop pounding, Law began to untangle the sheets from his body. He remembered returning to the room last night, the incredible treatment he’d received from Kid’s talented efforts, but after that, he couldn’t recall what had happened. Perhaps the memory loss was contagious; he smirked sarcastically at the thought. His shorts were still on, so he knew their actions could have only gone so far.  
  
“Thought you’d sleep the day away,” Kid leaned against the doorway, watching Law’s lazy movements. “You can stay there, if you want,” He disappeared for a moment, returning with take out boxes that smelled of bacon. “If there’s too much meat, don’t blame me. I ran into Luffy at the food bar,” He set the boxes on the side table, helping Law position the pillows behind him before he retreated from the room once more, returning with two steaming cups of coffee. “I don’t know how you take it,” He paused. “Do I?”  
  
Law laughed, patting the bed beside him before accepting a cup. “I don’t, usually, but I need some waking up today. I can’t say I’ve ever felt so peaceful,” He sipped the drink and arched a brow in surprise. “Rather sweet, huh?” He waited for Kidd to settle in beside him before reaching for the food. “I slept through you getting up and leaving?” He shook his head, pausing his action to accept the bite of fruit mixed yogurt Kid waved in front of his mouth.  
  
“To be fair, you fell asleep in the middle of the massage last night. If the objective hadn’t been to make you relax, I might have been offended.” Kid took a large gulp of coffee, wincing slightly. “You’re right, too sweet. You’re on vacation, your body obviously needed the rest.” Kid laughed as Law tapped a strip of bacon against his lips. He had no memories of Law feeding him, but figured fair exchange, so long as the male kept pace eating beside him. A comfortable silence fell over them as they filled their bellies, exchanging forkfuls and small smiles. He wanted to ask if they had been so happy every day before the memory loss incident had occurred, but he wasn’t sure what the answer would be, and didn’t want to ruin the mood.  
  
“Don’t make that face,” Law frowned, dropping the now empty food box beside the bed and taking the last sip of his coffee, which was mostly sugar. “What’s the plan for today?” He assumed that, since Kid had already been up and about, the man had an agenda.  
  
Kid stretched lazily, sliding back down in the bed. “We can stay here all day, if you’d like,”  
  
“Shouldn’t have brought the sugar coffee then,” But Law’s body contradicted his words as he eased back down the bed, finding a comfortable position with his head on Kid’s chest, his fingers tracing the smooth lines of his muscles. “Now I’ve got all this energy to spare,” He glanced up at Kid through his lashes, biting his lip to keep the teasing grin from his face.  
  
Kid had spent the morning telling himself he was going to be gentle and compassionate, that today would show a different side of him. However, there was no way to prepare himself for the desire that would overwhelm his body at the sight of Law with his coy gaze, his lip pinched between white teeth, his tantalizing touch practically begging for a response. In one motion completely lacking in thought, Kid rolled over to pin Law, his mouth eagerly claiming Law’s when his parted in a surprised gasp. Kid’s strong hands were in his hair, on his throat, slipping towards his waist; his mouth mimicked the crazed actions, traveling from his lips to his jaw, throat, and collar bone, licking, kissing, biting hard enough to leave a trail of pink skin. His knee nudged aside Law’s leg, pressing his growing arousal against the other man, so he was aware of the effect he had on him. Kid wanted to be gentle, really, but he was tired of waiting, tired of the games. This man splayed beneath him, struggling for breath between the moans, hands desperately clutching at hair and shoulders to tug Kid closer, to urge him further, was his. Despite Law’s control over his life the past few weeks, he would show that he could control Law, that he had just as much to give.He would claim him, dominate and mark every inch of his body. With that thought in mind, he jerked back, earning angry red welts down his back from where Law’s nails had dug in as a desperate attempt to hold Kid closer.  
  
“What...Why…?” Law panted, shivering at the sudden loss of heat.  
  
“Law,” Kid breathed, his fingers trailing the tattoo on his chest, lifting to leap over the red marks he’d left, straying off course as they got lower, brushing against the band of the slimmer male’s shorts. Unaware that he was still grinding his hips, he swallowed back the lust that steadily built inside him. “I’m going to hurt you,” The words came out husky with desire, but they sounded threatening to Kid’s own ears. He could see Law’s throat working, and as his hand trailed back upwards, he could feel his hearts racing, although from desire or fear, he couldn’t say. “I want you, but it...it’s like I’m angry about it,” He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the change in Law’s expression.  
  
Law was silent for a moment, then he gripped Kid’s shoulders, half pulling himself up, half pulling the other male closer so their lips could meet, not nearly as desperate or demanding as before. “I’ve been hurt much worse, Kid,” Law fell back to the pillows, catching Kid’s hand on his chest. “And I want you, right now,” He pushed Kid’s hand lower, using his free hand to tug away his shorts. “Any way you’ll take me,” He groaned as Kid wrapped his hand around the throbbing member, needing no further encouragement. Their lips met once more, Kid biting Law’s lower lip before beginning a rapid, aggressive decent down his body, the trail of red showing blood blooming below the surface of unbroken skin, promising bruises in moments, but Kid noticed nothing beyond the haze of lust that blocked his other senses, pausing to nip at the sharp hip bones before his mouth took over for his hand. Law’s hips jerked at the sudden hot, wet embrace, nearly choking Kid, who gripped Law’s thighs in response, pushing him open and holding him down, his fingers digging deep enough to leave marks. “Shh...Ki...Uh...I…” Law panted between moans, unable to manage a thought, much less a solid word.  
  
Teeth scraping down the length filling his mouth, Kid could hear the sharp intake of breath, felt Law struggle against his grip. He swallowed around the member, his tongue apologetically massaging the trail his teeth had followed, earning another hiss of pleasure from the trapped male. Kid pulled back just enough to watch Law struggle, his tongue swirling around the tip, enjoying the salty trickle like a well earned reward as he surveyed the delicious scene before him. Sweat beaded Law’s tight muscles, his fingers clenched white against the twisted sheets. His face was turned against the pillow, flushed pink, lips parted to gasp for breath as his body twitched uncontrollably. Feeling the throbbing member in his mouth swell and pulsate, Kid quickened his pace. As much as he wanted to draw this moment out, he wanted to hear the shattered groan as Law arched off the bed, pressing against Kid’s grip, spilling himself into Kid’s ready, swallowing mouth. Dragging his tongue from base to tip, earning another shudder for the male, Kid sat back, grinning with self satisfaction as he watched Law trying to catch his breath, his body trembling. He brushed over a collection of red marks pooled around his throat and clavical, but they didn’t appear nearly as bad as Kid had originally worried he might do to Law. There would be some bruises, but there was no open bleeding, at least.  
  
“Too long…” Law mumbled, reaching a tired hand up for Kid, who dropped beside him, pulling the slightly sweaty male to his body. When Law’s hand dipped lower on his stomach, Kid caught his wrist, bringing his fingers to his lips to kiss him gently. As much as he enjoyed the tender affections, Law opened his mouth to protest being stopped, but Kid cut him off.  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” Kid brushed his thumb over Law’s swollen lips, silently adding _more than I already have._ “But you said, any way I’ll take you, and, Law, I intend to do just that.” His hand trailed down Law’s side to slip around and squeeze a handful of his firm, round backside, so that there could be no doubt in Law’s mind exactly what Kid intended. “So I’ll give you a moment to rest, and then we’ll find a market that sells lubrication and the like, because this will be the last time I stop myself,” His tongue traced the shell of Law’s ear, teased inside, his teeth nipped at the lobe before he whispered breathily, “I’ve had a taste, sweet Law, and I want so much more,” His mouth was back on Law’s, his tongue skimming over his lips and moving past, exploring from the roof to the teeth and back again. If he couldn’t remember their history, he would relearn every inch of Law’s body. And if the lusty haze prevented him from paying proper attention, then he would take Law repeatedly, until he knew every spot that caused that delightful sharp intake of breath and how to make his body jerk in intense pleasure.  
  
Law moaned against his mouth. Forgetting the order to rest for a moment, he climbed atop Kid, breaking the kiss to taste his jaw and throat. His demonstrations were much gentler than Kid’s had been, but they held the same fiery desire. He could remember the intimate times spent in Kid’s attention, the endless teasing and the overwhelming passion. He would offer his body to Kid to do with as he pleased, so long as he felt the way they had in what seemed like another life. He had no objections to any of Kid’s plans, and could overlook the moments when Kid got more aggressive than he had before, could excuse the growl that was more unexplained anger than sexual desire. He knew it wouldn’t last, knew that Kid would eventually remember, and any feelings between them would be immediately lost. He was willing to trade every inch of his flesh for a moment more in this false security.  
  


�����

“Do you know where we’re going?” Law asked as they crossed yet another street. He’d been following Kid in a straight line since they’d left the hotel, which was nice because it meant they weren’t lost, but threw up a warning sign because what sort of directions contained, _just go straight._ Not that he was protesting the small adventure they were on; the sun was warm and welcoming, Kid’s presence was strong and near, and the day held that undeniable glow of bewitching endlessness, like a dream when you were so close to waking that it felt real.  
  
“I’m not that green haired oaf, if that’s what you mean,” Kid frowned back at Law, but then after a moment shrugged. “No, I guess I don’t know where they keep the inappropriate shops in this town,”  
  
“You didn’t ask at the front desk?” Kid snorted sarcastically in response and Law sighed. “It’s not unfathomable. We’re adult males, with adult needs... Unless you’re embarrassed,” He smirked, watching the childish teasing gain a quick rise from his companion.  
  
“I wouldn’t be embarrassed, because, if I had stopped to ask, I think it would have been overwhelmingly obvious which of the two of us would be in need of that. And if you don’t stop with that unfathomably smart mouth of yours-” His mocking tone cut out instantly, his brows drawing together. He had turned back to face Law, more because he wanted to watch those narrowed eyes widen with his words than for actual need, and he’d spotted a familiar build with green hair, but on second glance, he’d realized it wasn’t Zoro. However, the male had ducked behind a sign, as if not wanting Kid to see him. Chalking it up to distracted overthinking, Kid rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. Forgetting where he’d been in his response to Law, he mumbled, “Thought it was Zoro,” with a gesture that he realized wouldn’t help, as the man was out of view. His luck, Law would think he was talking about the trees. Grinning at his own internal joke, Kid turned and continued to lead Law along the straight path, which would eventually, he was sure, lead them to where they needed to be.  
  
Law frowned. There weren’t very many green haired men in the world, so it was rather hard to mistake someone for the swordsman. Glancing over his shoulder, he slowly followed Kid, waiting to see what the other had spotted. Tall, muscular, green hair; at the distance, he could almost have been Zoro. With a growing feeling of unease, Law watched the man trailing them while trying to appear unaware of their tail. He didn’t need to see the big green four on his shirt or the interlocking sixes on his belt to know that the man across the street, following them at a distance, was Vinsmoke Yonji, a member of Germa 66. What he didn’t know was why the man was trailing them. He nearly walked into Kid when the man suddenly stopped in front of a store with black covered windows, the only advertising a triple X neon light in the window.  
  
Kid caught Law’s uneasy glancing about and grinned. “I can go in alone,” He offered, mistaking Law’s actions for discomfort at being seen in such a shop.  
  
Law, grateful for the excuse, nodded. As soon as the door closed behind Kid, Law was moving across the street, pointedly approaching the male. Yonji had stopped walking and was watching him with a self confident smirk creeping across his face. “Can I help you?” Law demanded sarcastically.  
  
“Oh, I was just looking,” He arched a brow at the store Kid had entered, leaning back against the pole with displayed ease, his arms loosely crossing across his chest. “Don’t let me interrupt your date,”  
  
“Three's company, and you’ve been behind us for the past few blocks. Maybe I can help you find what you’re looking for,” The words carried a barely veiled threat, and Law wished he’d brought weapons with him. Why had he allowed the vacation to lure him into this false sense of safety? What if Yonji wasn’t alone, what if this was a trap? Even now, Kid could be getting confronted by some man he wouldn’t recognize, wouldn’t know to defend himself against.  
  
“Oh?” Yonji chuckled. “Would you be so kind?” There was something menacing in his smile, but his casual posture remained unchanged. “I’m just looking for my brother. See, we’ve received word that he has taken to some unseemly company, and I’d like to have a little chat with him. Have you seen Sanji lately?”  
  
“It appears I can’t be of help after all,” Law hid a grimace. Sanji’s brother? They did share a family resemblance, right up to the eyebrows, but Law would never have guessed the cook was associated with such vile individuals.  
  
“Well if I can’t find the one I’m looking for,” His smirk grew as he gazed across the street. “Perhaps the two of you would earn me an equal reward,”  
  
Law followed his glance, noted Kid stepping out of the shop and looking around. A threatening growl rising in his throat, Law turned back to Yonji to tell him exactly where to put that plan B, but the man was already gone. Crossing the street to Kid, Law’s gaze swept the passersby, but he didn’t recognize any other faces around them. He even glanced up at the buildings, checking windows and rooftops, but could spot nothing obvious. Noting Kid’s questioning expression, Law shrugged, responding in what he hoped Kid would take as impatient enthusiasm and not unnerved scrambling, “Nice day, but let’s hurry back.”  
  
Kid grinned, following the line of thought Law had hoped he would, completely unaware that their vacation was officially over.

  



	9. Overwhelmed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, I said probably. This chapter doesn't answer very many questions. It's more a bit of set up.  
> But the next chapter will have some Kid/Law flashbacks to fill in a few gaps.  
> And a bit of Ace being a killer.

Instead of leading them back to the room, Law took Kid down a different hall, pausing in front of another door. Pounding heavily, he frowned at Kid. “That man you thought was Zoro… I think he was following us. He means danger for Sanji, at the least, and we need to inform Ace,” Law raised a fist to knock again, but Kid caught his wrist.  
  
“So much for our plans,” He pushed Law away from the door, kicking the door open with one well placed boot, the splintering wood giving way easily for him.  
  
“Pent up frustrations need letting out?” Law teased, but the smirk quickly fell from his face as he took in the room. Broken glass, shattered furniture, damage to the walls; Yonji hadn’t come alone. He stepped into the room, careful to avoid the rubble, his eyes falling on a bloody cloth on the floor. He heard the sliding of a drawer from the bedroom, and made his way in that direction as quickly and quietly as he could, regretting yet again that he wasn’t carrying any sort of weapon.  
  
“Patience would have been nice, I was coming for the door,” Sanji appeared in the bedroom door frame, a towel in one hand, hair dripping onto his unbuttoned shirt.  
  
“How many were there?” Law glanced around, narrowed his eyes. “Where are they now?” He could see the edges of a bruise on Sanji’s ribs, but it didn’t look nearly as bad as his face, with his colorful and swollen jaw, split lips, and blackened eyes.  
  
Sanji spat a quick laugh, raising the towel to his hair with a wince. “Only one, and he’s finishing up in the shower.” Then he grew serious, taking in Law’s concerned expression. “Why did you kick down the door?”  
  
“Germa 66 is here,” Law could tell from the way the color drained from Sanji’s face that he needed to say nothing more. “Have Zoro hurry up, we’re going to Ace’s room,” He turned back to the room, surveying it again with a new smirk. “So, just a lover’s quarrel then?” Sanji’s towel connected with the back of his head, but Law knew he deserved that. With no immediate danger, he returned to Kid’s side, motioning him into the hall so Zoro and Sanji could have some sense of privacy, although without a door it was a limited thought.  
  
“They did that?” Kid shook his head. “Wonder why,” He glanced over at Law, obviously waiting for the man to supply some details, but Law merely shrugged.  
  
“Everyone has their own problems, just like everyone has secrets.”  
  
  
�����  
  


Zoro strolled through the town at a leisurely pace, noting in an offhand manner that the streets were empty. The shops seemed mostly closed, or at least offered no sign of being open; the doors were closed, the lights dim if they were even on, as though discouraging patronage. Zoro shrugged this off, disinterested in the lack of activity. He was only passing through, afterall, and had no intent of stopping in the town longer than necessary. He needed another name to add to his list, to further his future potential. Zoro had only one goal in mind. He wanted to be the strongest. And to be the strongest meant defeating others. He had no interest in battling with street thugs or fighting authority. He knew the best way to prove his strength, to constantly push himself to grow stronger, was to have a constant opponent, to always be faced with challenges. He wasn’t interested in being the law officer in a small town, but he knew that branches of the military and law offices offered mobile positions where he would be a versatile asset. Now, he just had to work his way into such an organization at a rank high enough that he wouldn’t have to concern himself with desk jobs and years of service towards promotion.  
  
He had heard mention of Morgan, who was something between a governor and a naval base commander. To have both political and military power meant that he could, potentially, point Zoro in the right direction and further him on his quest. Now that he saw the town, however, he wondered if Morgan was a good source of power to set ties with. The few individuals he’d seen scurrying from one destination to the next were incredibly unimpressive; threadbare clothing and sunken expression made him think of poverty, despite the quality of the buildings and surroundings. Zoro didn’t attempt to call out to any of them, noting their situation but not commenting further. It wasn’t that Zoro didn’t care for others, that he didn’t feel sympathy for those in need. Everyone has a past, a story, a burden, and if you try to carry one, you’ll try to carry them all, and even with his well trained physique, Zoro couldn’t shoulder the problems of the world. He wasn’t oblivious or callous. He simply had his own goals, and if he stopped for every small trouble, he’d hardly be three feet from where he started.  
  
Jerked from his own thoughts by loud crying, Zoro frowned. There was a difference between ignoring problems and ignoring dangerous situations. Following the sound, he saw a large dog, practically a wolf, blocking an alley. Light brown with a crazed look in it’s yellow eyes, the wolfdog drooled heavily as it growled at whatever it had trapped in the corner of the alley, lunging forward with snapping teeth. The cries that had originally alerted Zoro came from just beyond the wolf. The dog, no matter how large, wasn’t going to provide much of a challenge, and certainly wasn’t going to further his personal goals. Still, it was five feet from Zoro, and it took him less time to dispatch the beast than it did to clean his sword afterwards.  
  
“T-Thank you, Mister,” The small girl who had been trapped pushed herself up on wobbly legs, wiping a dirty hand across her face in a vain attempt to hide her tears. “But you’re going to get into a lot of trouble when Helmeppo finds him,” She sniffed, her large dark eyes following Zoro as he turned to walk away. “W-Wait, Mister! I want to say thank you!” She called, stumbling in her hurry to follow him.  
  
“I need no thanks, it was no effort,” Zoro frowned, stepping back onto the main sidewalk and glancing both ways. He had been walking with the sun to one side, but which side had that been? Had he passed the shop with the blue front already, or had he been headed in its direction? Sighing and scratching the back of his head, he shrugged and turned left. Helping others didn’t pay, it got you distracted and lost.  
  
“My mom has a bar. You can have a drink,” Zoro instantly tossed away his last line of thought. Helping did pay, afterall. Grinning when she saw that her savior was going to accept her thanks, she tossed her dark pigtails and led the way, in the opposite direction Zoro had been about to walk.  
  
  
��  


Zoro was halfway through the second beer Rika’s mother had set before him when the door to the small tavern flew open with unnecessary force. Zoro did a quick assessment of the lanky blonde who stomped into the room as though he owned the town and almost immediately turned back to his drink. Not a threat. But Rika seemed to think otherwise, moving closer to her mother’s skirt and turning her wide eyes to Zoro in a silent plea.  
  
“You are harboring an enemy of the town! Of the military! Of my family!” The boy shrieked by way of introduction, jabbing a finger in Zoro’s direction. “I have seen what you did to my beloved Soro!” His voice cracked on the name, his red face going from anger to fury at being ignored as Zoro lifted his mug to finish the beer.  
  
“Soro was his dog, Mister,” Rika whispered, trying not to draw attention to herself. She didn’t know whether to feel awe at the green haired man’s lack of fear or concern at his seeming lack of awareness as his broad shoulders shrugged as he replaced his empty glass.  
  
“I am Helmeppo, and you, you common criminal, are going to come with me now to face the wrath of my father, the great Morgan Axe!” He declared with much gusto, relieved when Zoro finally turned to face him.  
  
“Morgan? That is the person I wanted to speak with,” Zoro turned back to the bar, nodded to Rika and her mother. “Thank you for the drinks,” He didn’t have any money to spare, but Rika’s mother assured him that her daughter’s life was worth much more than a beer or two for a passing hero, a title which Zoro had quickly assured them he was undeserved of. Pushing himself away from the bar, he turned back to the boisterous youth. “Lead on, Helmeppo,” He frowned, hoping the boy’s father wouldn’t be nearly as loud and annoying.  
  
The large establishment wasn’t far from the tavern, but the walk seemed a great deal longer due to Helmeppo’s unstoppable prattle of threats, all on his father’s accord it seemed, and his insults to the swordsman. Zoro was relieved when Helmeppo finally presented him to the large, angry man that was Morgan Axe. Massive arms crossed across his broad chest, he cut an imposing figure, frowning down at Zoro and his thin son.  
  
“What are you bothering me with now, Helmeppo?” He growled, ash fluttering from the end of his cigar. He glared at his son with obvious annoyance, not bothering to introduce himself to Zoro; couldn’t tell the green haired male from any other vermin the city spit at him.  
  
“He killed Soro, father,” Helmeppo didn’t seem half as loud nor brave as he had on their trip here. “Kill him in return!” His voice climbed slightly on the demand, but he shrank back as Morgan raised an open hand. The back hand never landed, however, as Morgan switched his posture, grinding the cigar out on the table top in front of him, and glaring at Zoro.  
  
“Get out of my sight,” Although his eyes didn’t move from surveying the swordsman, Helmeppo knew the words were directed at him, and nearly tripped over the carpeting on his hurry from the room. His father’s wrath could fall on him just as easily as it washed over the citizens. Clearly, he wasn’t in a good mood today, and letting the murderous traveler take the heat was fine by him. “You killed his dog?” Morgan grunted once his son had left, much of the anger seeming to flow out with him. “That boy is a weak brat and that dog was his only weapon, aside from his words. Worthless. He’s pathetic.” Morgan shook his head, looked around for his cigar, frowned when he saw it crushed out. “All the same, I should punish you, lest the townsfolk think my family can be targeted.”  
  
“I wasn’t aware it was your dog,” Zoro bit back a sigh. This wasn’t helpful, he hadn’t sought to make enemies, he had wanted a leg up from this man. “I will accept the punishment you see fit,”  
  
Morgan eyed him for a moment. “A courageous man. We don’t have many of those in this town, none, I should say. My son could stand to learn from you, it seems. Nonetheless, the crime has been committed. I will have Helmeppo post you in the courtyard of the town with stationed guard. You will not be allowed food, a single cup of water a day, and you will remain there for a week. If anyone from the town attempts to free you, I will kill them. At the end of the week, I will consider the statement made and your crimes forgiven.”  
  
“Fair enough,” Zoro shrugged. A week in the sun, perhaps he could gain a tan to match the blonde’s across from him. He could imagine worse punishments, this one meant nothing to him. So he lost a week of travel time, but it seemed Morgan held no real animosity towards him, and after the sentence was served, the man might still be willing to offer Zoro a job of some sort, preferably on a boat heading far away from the annoying son’s loud mouth.  
  
  
��  


The third day of the punishment, Zoro only wished for more water. It didn’t matter if it was morning or evening, it seemed the sun always shone brightly and directly at the post onto which he was tied. He managed to ignore Helmeppo when he came to taunt and annoy him, which was thankfully rare, as it seemed the troublesome male preferred easier targets, and Zoro’s cold gaze was enough to send him running off. He knew the sign of his crime, an attack against the Axe Family, was posted for all to read, as well as the warning that assisting him would be punishable by death, so he was surprised when he saw Rika approach.  
  
“Mister,” She glanced nervously at the guards, who were busy with beers and dice, having no interest in actively watching a man tied and unmoving. “I brought you some food,” She stopped in front of him, holding out a wrapped plate.  
  
“I’m not hungry,” Zoro snapped, quickly adding, with additional anger in his tone, “Can’t you even read?” He felt no real animosity towards the young girl, he could understand her desire to help the one who had helped her, but Zoro didn’t want her blood on his hands if the guards turned around to catch her. He had caught the rage in Morgan’s eyes when the man had raised his hand to strike his own son. He knew the man was not bluffing when he said he would sentence to death anyone who helped Zoro.  
  
“P-Please, I made it just for you!” Rika frowned, her large eyes filling with tears. She was trying to be kind, and the stupid Axe family was making this man behave rudely towards her! She must have raised her voice in her frustration, because the incompetant guards managed to notice her presence.  
  
“Hey, little girl, you shouldn’t-”  
  
“Just what I thought! The big man couldn’t make it half the week without begging for help!” Helmeppo had been passing by, careful to avoid the hateful gaze of the green haired man because it gave him chills, when he overheard the guards. “Guess I’ll take her,” He gripped Rika’s arm, laughing again when she cried out. “Dad is going to love having someone to punish. He’s in a foul mood today, always is when he has those disgusting germs visiting,” He shook Rika until the food spilled from her hands, grinding it into the dirt with a sneer. “Just wait, my dad will be back for you, too,” He threatened Zoro before dragging a crying Rika away, snapping something at the guards.  
  
Zoro stared after him, his hands already tugging at the ropes. He had stood there patiently for the better part of three days, hadn’t objected when the guards had poured half his water on the ground before spilling it around his mouth instead of letting him drink it. He hadn’t responded to a single threat or jest, keeping his mouth shut and, with the exception of a few rude looks towards Helmeppo, his head down. But he wasn’t going to stand by and let that bully hurt and possibly, more than likely, kill Rika for trying to feed him. He felt the ropes bite into his skin, but ignored the pain, finally tearing his hands free. Despite whatever Helmeppo had said to the guards, they had returned to their beer after the excitement had passed. They weren’t aware of Zoro’s newfound freedom until his first was connecting with one of their faces, the other falling over his chair in a hurry to escape a similar greeting. Collecting his swords, Zoro hurried after the two.  
  
  
��  


He was pretty sure they had gone this direction, although they could have turned down any alley or entered any building. The large factory with its billowing smoke seemed as likely a place to find them as any, so he shoved open the heavy doors, mildly surprised to find this building nearly as empty as the streets. “Helmeppo, Rika, did they come through here?” He demanded, grabbing the shoulder of a man working at one of the many computers that lined a wall.  
  
“N-No, not since I got here,” The man stuttered at the stranger, his hands staying on the keyboard. Morgan Axe was in charge of the individuals who worked in the building, and the slightest error would bring the man’s rage flowing like an ocean’s tide, and he had no desire to face death today.  
  
Zoro growled in frustration, shoved the man back to his work, and moved deeper into the building. Chemicals hissed in vats, three other attendants in masks and gowns shuffled around hurriedly. The large room seemed like it should house more workers, but they most have all taken the same lunch today. Zoro stopped one of the masked men. “This belongs to the Axe family?” The man nodded, his eyes wide with fear behind the goggles. “I suggest you grab your friends and leave, then,” Zoro growled, pulling loose a sword. If he couldn’t find Helmeppo, he would give the man a reason to find him. His sword sliced through wires, instantly black screening all the computers before he moved to the hoses, slicing through rubber and metal alike, some spilling liquid, others hissing gas. Satisfied with the destruction he’d caused, Zoro exited the way he’d come, or, at least, thought he had, but instead of facing the town, he was looking at an open field. Before he got too frustrated, he spotted the estate Helmeppo had taken him to a few days ago to meet Morgan. Perhaps that was where he had taken Rika. Wiping his blade clean on a handful of grass, he seathed it and hurried in what he hoped was the right direction.  
  
  
��  


A few dozen wounded, but probably not dead, guardsman later, Zoro found the boy he was looking for. Helmeppo stood beside his father, trying to look as imposing as Morgan, arms crossed across his scrawny chest and chin stuck out. Seeing them side by side, it was impossible to believe Helmeppo was from the same genetics as Morgan. The broader male, with his strong structure and sharp cut lines, looked nothing like the rubbery kneed youth beside him. Zoro almost felt a twinge of pity for the boy, but then he considered who he was looking at, and the feeling vanished before it fully formed. “Where is she?” He growled, having no time for pleasantries, not fully taking in the scene.  
  
Morgan shot Zoro a dark look before turning the expression in his son’s direction. “I thought you had him under guard?” His fist shot out before Helmeppo could manage the beginning of a response. “So you destroyed my factory and now you barge into my house?” He turned his glare towards Zoro again, ignoring the scrawny boy who crumbled like a rag doll, Helmeppo dropped to the floor, his head connecting with a chair on the way down.  
  
Unimpressed with the display, Zoro slid a sword free, his first strike dismantling a chair as Morgan lept backwards, the second strike connecting with the metal axe blade the man lifted in defense. Easily deflecting the two handed swing from Morgan, Zoro slid a second sword free, delivering a flesh wound across the chest while keeping the axe engaged. Morgan staggered back a step, but quickly hefted the axe back up, preparing to regain ground, and it was then that Zoro noticed they were not alone.  
  
Rika stood in the corner, eyes large and mouth agape as she watched the two men connect blades yet again, Zoro lifting both swords in a defensive maneuver, hesitating to deliver another blow to the man in front of the child. Rika clung to the hand of a tall, thin woman Zoro had somehow failed to notice in his one track mindedness. Pink hair cascaded over much of her face. She wore a pink dress that opened, exposing her thin stomach and barely reaching her thighs, dark 6’s tattooed on each leg. She arched a curled brow as she watched the situation unfolding before her, but offered no input as the men fought with one another.  
  
Uncrossing her booted legs, she stood, instantly gaining the attention of the blonde man, casually stepping over Helmeppo’s fallen form. Unwilling to attack an enemy who wasn’t prepared to fight, regardless of how he felt about them as an individual, Zoro held back the next thrust of his sword. “I believe I have seen enough here today, gentlemen. This battle of the dimly witted it over, unless you’d like to see it played to the death.” Morgan looked ready to accept that challenge, but she clearly wasn’t waiting for his answer, crossing the room to Zoro. “I’m going to have to report you,” She frowned, appearing distressed at the thought. “Zoro…What a shame. We would have liked to have someone like you in our midst, but I doubt Judge will forgive the destruction of his property.” She smiled softly, a hand patting his cheek in an endearing manner. “I suggest you leave now, Zoro. I will ensure Rika gets home safely, and I will report the Axe Family’s behavior here. But I will not be able to protect you from the vengeance they will surely seek.”  
  
Whether she meant revenge from the Axe Family, whom Zoro was sure he could handle, or from Germa, who he knew next to nothing about, he was unsure. What he was sure of was that he had lost the opportunity to find fulfilling work in this town, so her suggestion to leave was a sound plan for him.  
  
  
  
�����  
  


Ace leaned back, scratching at the back of his head as he considered the story. “Doesn’t sound so bad, really. I’m sure Germa has suffered greater losses, and from what I’ve heard, if you only destroyed the first floor of the factory, the loss wasn’t too terrible.” He frowned, glancing around at the others. “Is that really enough to bring Germa here?”  
  
“Well,” Zoro grinned, then attempted to look ashamed. “What if I told you that wasn’t the only time I’ve destroyed Germa territory?”  
  
“Of course not,” Sanji scoffed, the lack of disbelief clear upon his face. Zoro had a habit of bold moves, always thinking himself in the right. Of course, Germa wasn’t a “good guy” in anyone’s book, but that didn’t mean he could just go around instigating them. He heaved a sigh, reached in his pocket for his cigarettes. Of course, he knew the majority of his frustration towards Zoro’s story wasn’t even for Zoro, but because he knew the real reason Germa was here.  
  
“The second time was an accident. I was given a mission to destroy a building, but the directions were unclear-”  
  
“Unclear to you,” Sanji interrupted again.  
  
“Fine, dartbrows, I misunderstood the directions,” Zoro growled, but the corner of his lips perked up in a smile he tried to hide. The back and forth with Sanji felt good, normal, and he needed that, after the morning they’d had and the stress on them now. Needed that interaction like he needed a dozen strong drinks. “So I destroyed another building of theirs. And also there was a wedding,”  
  
Sanji snorted, nearly dropping his cigarette as he fought back laughter. He had heard this story, although didn’t realize it pertained to Zoro. His family was trying to secure an alliance through a powerful marriage, which had been interrupted, halted, and ruined. The family blamed Germa, as security had been on their list of assignments, and the whole treaty was consequently destroyed.  
  
“As amusing as we all find that,” Law’s tone was stern, his arms crossed against his chest. “I don’t believe Yonji is actually targeting you, Zoro. I think the fact that you’re here is something of a happy coincidence for him.”  
  
Zoro frowned. The thought of confronting individuals who had been pursuing him off and on for the past year or so had secretly delighted him. An intense battle to prove his ever growing strength was what Zoro would call a good time. But to think that these people would target someone else in the group, with added frustration because of his actions, was unsettling. “So what have you done to them?” He asked Law, a green brow raised in curiosity. Fighting side by side with Law could prove interesting.  
  
Before Law could answer, Sanji grumbled. “I was born,” He exhaled a large circle of smoke, keeping his eyes on the dispersing fumes rather than looking over at Zoro. He knew Law would already know, having confronted Yonji, and he suspected Ace, who always seemed to know more than one would credit him to, probably had his suspicions on the matter. It was something he would have preferred to discuss with Zoro in private, or perhaps not talk about at all, if it could be avoided. But the present situation clearly required more than he wanted to share.  
  
Luckily, Zoro noticed Sanji’s discomfort and he bit his tongue on the matter. If no one else was going to question the family matter, then he wasn’t going to press Sanji in front of the others. When the blonde wanted to share his inner struggles, Zoro would be waiting, but until then, he knew when to back off. Casually shifting in his seat, Zoro placed a hand on Sanji’s knee. It was a small movement, one he quickly took back, but he hoped it was enough to comfort the male beside him without drawing attention from the others.  
  
As the moment of silence grew heavy, Law pushed off the wall, pulling out a chair and dropping into it. He leaned forward, fingers intertwined. “I think the problem will only grow from here,” He shot a look at Kid, silently apologizing, but the redhead wasn’t sure what Law was trying to communicate. “See, the day it all happened,” Law seemed to be speaking to Ace now, and the other male met his eyes with an understanding look, as if he already knew where this was going, and there was a good chance he did. The boy had the resources and the quick wit to figure it all out, probably knew the moment they all turned up outside his door. “When I took Kid back to my place to look after him, I attempted to frame Linlin for the incident. I knew this would upset Kaido, and if the two were at odds with one another, Germa would pull their support of either or, to be safe, both.” He frowned, keeping his gaze on Ace, not wanting to see Kid’s reaction. Would the names, the revelation, trigger anything in his memory? “But now that Yonji has seen Kid with me, even if he doesn’t deduce the truth, Germa is smart enough to figure out what has happened.”  
  
“Which means they will explain the truth to Kaido and Linlin,” Ace’s frown grew tighter. “And if Kadio and Linlin join forces, Germa will offer them financial and resource backing in exchange for you and Kid,” Kaido was a powerful individual on his own, but he recruited some of the strongest thugs Ace had ever encountered. Lately, the Whitebeards had been trying to sabotage one alliance or shipment at a time, chipping away at the power structure before full out war was declared. Linlin, on the other hand, was a bit of a mysterious figure herself. She was rarely seen outside of her own domain, inviting others to meet with her instead. She controlled dozens of local businesses, through force, protection rackets, and extortion. On top of that, Big Mom was one of the largest gangs around. In conjunction with the solid numbers, they had enough high ranking powerful individuals to rival the strength of the Beasts, which was how Kaido referred to his gang of miscreants. The two joining forces was enough to strike fear into anyone, but with the additional force and resources provided by Germa 66, the alliance would be unstoppable. They could grow from a local problem to a much greater scale, perhaps expanding their empire over much of the continent, if that was their goal.  
  
“And Sanji and Zoro,” Law frowned. “On top of that, every raid the Whitebeards have launched, every small strike that’s been made to weaken Kaido’s domain will be for naught,”  
  
“Then they’ll be after the Whitebeards and the Red Hairs.” Ace slid his gaze over to Luffy, grateful Law had said Whitebeards, and not named Ace specifically. He couldn’t be sure the boy was even paying attention anymore, the conversation mostly going over his head, but he didn’t want to have to answer any more questions for Luffy than was necessary.  
  
There was a lot of collective sighing as the group settled under the weight of the revelations. Germa’s sudden appearance meant more than Zoro had thought. Sanji knew they were evil, blood thirsty, and no laws would hold them back, but he hadn’t thought it would affect the small group around the table to such a personal extent. Law finally forced himself to glance over at Kid, but the man was frowning at his hands, his expression troubled, but he didn’t appear angry; he was probably just trying to make sense of the situation. Luffy leaned back in his chair, hands linked behind his head and sighed again, louder than the others.  
  
“Yea, ahhh,” Luffy tilted his head. “I don’t really get it.”  
  
  
  
�����  
  


“Where should I be going?” Sanji asked, his hands tight around the wheel. He had no doubt Germa 66 knew where he lived. The fact that they appeared now, while he was on vacation, told him two things. They were absolutely keeping track of his whereabouts, and that they wanted something. What that something was was a mystery to him. He was headed in the general direction of their homes, knew they needed to put together some sort of plan, and the best place to start was to get Ace in contact with the Whitebeards, but he wasn’t sure arriving directly at headquarters, especially with clueless Luffy in the backseat, was the best idea. They had purchased a variety of hats and hooded jackets from the giftshop, but no one felt completely comfortable in their disguise, except, perhaps Luffy, who seemed comfortable no matter the situation. He had gone down to the buffet lines and packed several boxes of food for the return trip, explaining to the hotel staff that they were leaving early and had already paid for the rooms, so he might as well get the food out of it. They seemed relieved, unwilling to argue further, as their supplies had been draining at an exponential pace with these guests.  
  
“My house,” Law responded after a moment of everyone considering their options. Sanji and Zoro’s apartment was easily counted out. Ace wouldn’t want to draw any more attention to his apartment than was avoidable, especially considering that Luffy was often left there by himself, or in the company of Sanji and Zoro.  
  
“We won’t all fit for dinner in your apartment, much less sleeping there,” Kid objected. He thought he understood the situation, for the most part. He knew who Kaido was, and the name Linlin felt familiar to him, but came with a sense of dread. If he had encountered the woman in the past, it hadn’t been a pleasant experience. Germa 66 felt familiar as well, but he couldn’t think of any specific details related to the title, other than what the others had mentioned about their resources and technology. Still, he felt the tension in Law, which was a shame, considering the hours he’d spent working those muscles to utter relaxation. He knew the situation was serious, that everyone seemed on edge, but all Kid really felt was a touch of confusion and a lot of frustration.  
  
“I didn’t say apartment,” Law leaned forward to give some directions to Sanji before settling back beside Kid, finding his comfort spot against the man’s side. “I have a house, outside of the city lines. I don’t think anyone would be watching it, not after so long of my not being there. I’ve kept some staff on payroll, so it should be clean and stocked. Plus, it has a fully operational medical unit in the basement if anything gets sour.” No one offered a better idea, so the course was set. He wanted to rest, but he couldn’t get his mind to stop racing. He knew their situation was about to grow a lot more dangerous, and he still had Kid’s potential memory regain to worry about. The fact that half the town would be looking for them didn’t help the tension in the slightest. The long list of problems they were now facing had his stomach twisted and it wasn’t until Kid slid his hand under the back of Law’s hoodie, working soft circles, that he allowed himself to relax in the slightest.  
  
“No matter what happens,” Kid whispered, his lips nearly brushing Law’s ear. “I’ll protect you,” His words were meant as reassurance, but Law couldn’t help but wonder if they would hold true in the end.  
  
  
  
�����  
  


The sun had dipped to the horizon, splitting the sky with pink and orange. The majestic sunset made the large home, with its greek columns and neat, tree lined driveway appear all the more grand. Parking the van in front of a garage that offered seven more entrances, the group spilled out, eager to stretch their legs. Luffy whooped, exploding with energy and delight at the luxury presented before him. Leading them up the front walk to the massive steps, Law rang the bell before entering the home.  
  
The walls were papered in an ivory coloring, raised velvet patterning them. Large windows offered a floor to ceiling view of the neat driveway and the grassy fields that extended to the treeline, sheer curtains drifting beside them. The entry room boasted a large fireplace, currently unlit, with a full bar, which had Zoro’s immediate attention. Thick carpeting led to a rounded staircase, a crystal chandelier dimmed to offer an indulgent glow to the atmosphere.  
  
“Master Trafalgar, we didn’t expect you,” Three women, all dressed in crisp black and white uniforms, dipped into curtseys, earning a clap of delight from Luffy. “Shall we prepare dinner?” The woman furthest from them spoke again, her dark hair pulled back in a tight bun with a red rose tucked beside it, her soft voice at odds with her sharp presentation.  
  
“Yes!” Luffy cheered before the Law could respond, Ace placing a firm hand on his shoulder and hissing a warning in his ear.  
  
“If it’s all the same, Law, I would like to cook. The action would do much to settle my nerves and,” He eyes flickered around at the surroundings. “I would love to spend time in a kitchen to match this place. Sanji’s gaze quickly returned to the women before them. They were all tall, thin, and incredibly curvaceous. Two had dark hair and dark eyes, the third with light green colored hair, the thought of teasing Zoro later making him smile. “Of course, company is always welcome,” He swooned, earning a sharp jab in the ribs from Zoro. Luckily, not on the bruised side, although still painful.  
  
“Of course,” Law nodded. “Miss Five will show you to the kitchen, Viola and Monet can go prepare the rooms. You can all relax in here, unless you have more immediate needs.” Law gestured towards the white couches with their gold accents. Despite the lack of need for the heat, Ace busied himself making a fire while Luffy dropped onto the couch with a sigh of content. Zoro and Kid moved to the bar, their murmured comments of the quality of the alcohol lost under the near immediate snores from Luffy.  
  
“Master Trafalgar, how many rooms would you like?”  
  
“I think three should be sufficient, thank you, Viola,” Law’s gaze flickered towards Zoro, and he thought of the marks on Sanji. “Actually, make up four, in case,” With another curtsey, she turned on her heel and the carpeting covered the sounds of her departure. He moved to stand beside Ace, arms crossed before the uncomfortable heat of the fire. “When you’re ready, I’ll take you to a private room to use the phones,” He offered, watching the flames dance in the other male’s eyes.  
  
“Weren’t they part of Donquixote?” Ace nodded towards the doorway, meaning the maid staff. He knew everyone had their own motivations for their involvements, and that, like Law, being on the dark side of things didn’t necessarily mean you had evil intentions. Good people, bad circumstances. No one in this scheme was completely innocent, afterall.  
  
Law chuckled darkly. “This whole house belonged to Doflamingo. The money I pay them with was his as well. Baby Five is happy to help anyone, so as long as I keep her away from volunteering for the wrong sort, she’s as reliable as it gets. Viola never wanted to work with Doflamingo, it was blackmail. Monet…” He shrugged, thinking for a moment. “I think she was only in it to protect her sister, Sugar. When you killed Doflamingo, you freed a lot of others, Ace,” They were silent for a moment, the topic of Doflamingo hanging heavy over them.  
  
Ace heaved a sigh, stretching so the muscles in his back popped loudly. “I hate this, Law. This feels too much like waiting. I don’t know what Pops will order, but I know he’ll want time to consider the plan.” He groaned, his hand a fist at his side. “I know I’m not enough on my own to take out all the groups, but the urge to give it a try-”  
  
“Think about Luffy,” Law calmed the man with one line. “Without you, he’d be lost in this world. He might not know about the gangs, but they know about him,” Law frowned, knowing that his words reminded Ace of the time Law had attacked Luffy on the beach.  
  
“What about Kid?” Ace glanced over his shoulder to make sure the other men were far enough away to not hear their quiet words. “His role in this could make things...complicated,”  
  
Law frowned. He wasn’t sure how much Ace knew about the entire situation. He knew Ace knew a great deal, but towards the end, all the false details, Law wasn’t even sure of the whole story, only the role he played, and he questioned his past motives every time he reluctantly thought back. “Perhaps he’ll be content to stay here and guard Luffy,”  
  
They both snorted at that. The chances of convincing Luffy to stay behind were slim, convincing the redhead to babysit would be near impossible. “Come on, let’s get the call over with,” Ace turned away from the comfort of the dancing flames.  
  
  
  
�����  
  
“Really, Sanji, Miss Five has no qualms with doing the dishes,” Law objected as the blonde began to clear the table.  
  
“Please, it’s practically a ritual for me,” Sanji smiled brightly at the dark haired beauty where she stood just inside the doorway, ready to be summoned. “Besides, a delicate flower need not work so hard in my presence,” He ignored the dark look Zoro shot his way, as he had been doing for the better part of the night. “I did make a list of ingredients for breakfast tomorrow, if...” He hesitated.  
  
Law waved away his worry. “She’s safe enough to go to the market,” He nodded at Baby Five. “Take Monet,” He pushed himself away from the table, catching an exaggerated yawn from Luffy, who had pulled up his shirt, revealing his bloated stomach. The boy had eaten three times more than anyone at the table, and that was before Sanji had revealed the cheesecake dessert. “Did Viola show you to the rooms already?”  
  
Luffy stood so quickly he almost knocked his chair over, already forgetting his food coma. Nodding at Law, he started towards the doorway, eager for the dismissal. “Thanks Sanji, I’m looking forward to breakfast.” He was halfway to the stairs when he called, “Goodnight, guys,” Over his shoulder, taking the steps two or three at a time. He had to beat Ace back to the room, because his brother kept insisting that he behave himself, but Luffy simply couldn’t resist the thought that kept coming back to his mind ever since Viola had opened the door to the bedroom. It was as big as their entire apartment, and dominated by the largest, thickest bed Luffy had ever seen. He knew Ace wouldn’t approve, but he just had to try jumping on it!  
  
Laughing, knowing exactly what Luffy had planned, Ace followed at a much slower pace, bidding goodnight to Law and Kid before turning down the hall that led to the room he’d be sharing with the ball of energy he adored.  
  
Zoro leaned silently against the doorframe that seperated the kitchen from the dining room, a ridiculous amount of luxury held in both rooms, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the blonde. With his sleeves rolled back, forearms bare and buried in the soapy water, he had that set to his posture that spoke of complete ease. Regardless of the size and quality of a kitchen, the cook would always find comfort in that room. Perhaps it was the alcohol talking, which was likely, considering that, although he hadn’t drunk an incredible amount, the quality and content had been such that he could feel the heat in his skin, but he wanted to be closer to the blonde. Not just physically, although the thought of crossing the room and taking Sanji into his arms was distracting, but he wanted him in another sense. Zoro was a big fan of problems with physical solutions. He wasted no time considering religion or far future concerns, preferring to deal with what was in front of him as it came to him, so maybe it was his lack of experience with the more sentimental and metaphysical side of things that had him so unbalanced when it came to the curly browed male, that left him unable to express himself. He did know one thing, he was damned jealous of the way Sanji had swooned all over Baby Five this evening. It was one thing for them to depart from the others to enjoy the smokes without disturbing the group, but another for them to keep laughing, the way her hand would rest on his arm, or how his eyes never left her face while they talked and talked. Zoro could feel a growl of frustration rising in his throat, and he turned from the cook to retrieve his half full glass from the dining room table. It wasn’t fair, he knew, to be upset with Sanji over that aspect of his personality. He returned to the doorway. Sanji had moved to drying the dishes, most of the cabinets standing open so he could locate where they went more easily. Zoro had to admit, with a large gulp of alcohol to help wash the thought down, that he was scared. Sanji enjoyed their time together, Zoro had little doubt of that as he pictured the other male flushed and spread beneath him. But Zoro worried that it might be just that, something exciting. Sanji was never going to flaunt all over him as he did the ladies, and that wasn’t something Zoro wanted. When Sanji told him this was new to him, he meant being with men. Maybe he was just testing the waters with Zoro, seeing if this was a lifestyle he wanted to pursue. But when Zoro told him it was new for him as well, he meant the feelings that came with the proximity to the blonde.  
  
“If you’re going to stand and stare, at least pull a better face,” Sanji quickly shut all the cabinet doors, returning to the sink, where he’d dropped the pans in the water to soak. He couldn’t begin to guess at the swordsman’s thoughts and this particular expression was too confusing to try to read.  
  
“Oh, I do apologize; I don’t have the proper brows to make the same face you made for Baby Five,” Zoro snapped, instantly wanting to take back his words. He didn’t want to fight with Sanji. At least, he didn’t want to fight with him right now. He wanted to express his feelings, to see if the cook might feel the same intensity for him. But his body wouldn’t let such feminime thoughts slip from his mouth.  
  
“We can’t afford to repair this room as well, mosshead, so why don’t you back off?” Sanji suddenly felt the exhaustion from the day settle into his body. His family was coming, probably with the intent to finally kill him, and, if their suspicions were correct, to attempt to do the same to everyone he cared about. He’d left most of his savings in the form of a check on the counter in the hotel room to cover repairs, so going on the run wasn’t even a short term solution. He just wanted to crawl into the bed, pull the covers over his head, and not face the world until a realistic solution came to him. And the one person he would invite under those covers with him was leaning against the doorframe, acting like a jealous buffoon. He heard Zoro leave the room, his footsteps fading across the dark wood floor. The fight was avoided, but it didn’t make Sanji feel any better. He almost wanted Zoro to come back with a comeback. At Least then he wouldn’t be alone.  
  
Fishing a cigarette free, he quickly inhaled, letting his chest expand with the relaxing smoke, grateful he could count on the death sticks to calm his nerves, even if it was only a momentary comfort. It was down to the filter sooner than he would have liked, and he contemplated lighting another, but decided to finish the dishes first. Relaxing with a smoke break on the decadent patio out back sounded like a better way to spend his night than stressing over the future. There was plenty of time for that tomorrow. As he was rinsing and placing the last pan to dry, he became aware of the clinking of ice behind him. So Zoro had returned.  
  
“Weak cook, where has your fight gone?” Although the words were insulting, Zoro genuinely meant the question. This morning, Sanji had been ready to put him through a wall. Now, he looked...defeated, and the real battle hadn’t even started yet. He wanted to comfort the man, to remind him they were a team, but again, he couldn’t bring himself to talk in such soft terms. His words didn’t work so well, but he knew his actions could express more. He placed his glass on the small table beside the door and waited.  
  
“All I ever get from you is rage,” Sanji told the sink, his shoulders dropping slightly. Zoro mumbled something and Sanji turned, one foot raised slightly, prepared to deliver what he was sure was the appropriate reaction, but froze when he took in Zoro’s posture. The swordsman leaned against the wall, his shirt gone, his thumbs tucked into the waistband of his pants, the angle giving a tempting hint to where the muscles were leading. “I didn’t catch that,” He mumbled, feeling the color rise to his cheeks. He knew Zoro was watching him check him out, but Sanji couldn’t pull his eyes away from that chiseled frame, his heart stammering in his chest. He was a good looking man, there was no confidence issue there, but he couldn’t compare to Zoro; the man was a green haired god. Finally, his eyes worked past the toned, tanned chest, the strong jaw, the smirking lips that teased him so delightfully, to meet the dark eyes, the air leaving his chest in a sudden exhale. He had expected a lusty heat, perhaps a mocking amusement, but the expression on Zoro’s face was much different. Sanji took a hesitant step forward, his mouth opened, but he found no words. Suddenly, Zoro was against him, cupping Sanji’s face in both hands gently, his eyes never breaking their intense contact.  
  
“I said,” Zoro’s breath was cool against the heat in Sanji’s face, his soft words sending a shudder down his spine. Sanji gripped Zoro’s sides with both hands, still wet from the sink, desperate to remain on his feet. “I can share other feelings with you,” He dipped his head, his lips gently grazing Sanji’s, the faintest teasing of a kiss that drew a soft moan from the blonde, before he pulled back, his eyes searching Sanji’s blue pools. One of his hands fell away, moving to the small of Sanji’s back, holding his body close, while the other caught one of Sanji’s hands, bringing it up to brush the fingers against his lips. “This...This is how you make me feel,” He placed Sanji’s hand flat against his chest, his own warm hand covering it there.  
  
Sanji’s eyes widened and he swallowed against his dry throat. “Zoro…” Beneath the hard layer of muscles, the swordsman’s heart hammered against his chest, pounding like it wanted to break free, racing as though he’d just finished a marathon. Sanji wouldn’t have imagined that he would have such an effect on the stoic, confident male. Leaning forward, he rested his head on Zoro’s shoulder, his fingers spreading to interlink with Zoro's, keeping his palm flat against his chest. “Will you sit with me?” He tilted his face into the crook of Zoro’s shoulder and neck, his lips finding the pulse racing there.  
  
It would be easy to take him to the bedroom, to express with his body the words he struggled to spit out, but he wanted more from their relationship than just the physical satisfaction. He knew the events of today weighed heavily on the cook, and he wanted to help shoulder the burden. “Anything,” He whispered. He wanted to tell the blonde he would go anywhere with him, do anything for him, but he could only manage the one word. It would have to be enough to convey the ferocity of his feelings. His hand tightened over Sanji’s, over his heart, as though he could give him the part of him the cook had somehow taken control of. “Anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the next chapter. There will be some adult content, including but not limited to rape, torture, murder, and consensual sex. But also, some answers, some explanations, some confessions.


	10. History.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual Warnings. Reader Beware. Things get a little dark, a little dirty, and a little adult.  
> If you find yourself confused about the timeline of events, please see the chapter notes for guidance. Time Schedule basically based on Law's heart surgery.
> 
> I apologize, this chapter did get a tad lengthy. And it won't answer all of your questions, but should shed a good deal of light, even if it is mostly dark.
> 
> Does contain violence, torture, rape, sex, and references to eating disorders.  
> Uh, Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Section One - Law, Doflamingo - 35 Days Before  
> Section Two - Ace, Marco - Day Of  
> Section Three - Law, Kid - 21 Days Before  
> Section Four - Sanji - Childhood  
> Section Five - Kid, Law - 14 Days Before  
> Section Six - Sanji, Zoro - Current  
> Section Seven -Law, Kid - 8 Days Before  
> Section Eight - Law, Kid - Day Of  
> Section Nine - Ace, Marco - Day Of  
> Section Ten - Law, Wire, Heat - 3 Days Before Kid's Loss of Memory  
> Section Eleven - Kid, Law - Current

Pain washed over his body in an endless echo. It started as a pounding in his head that scraped down his dry throat, sending throbbing agony into his shoulders that wrapped tendrils down his arms to his stiff fingers. His heart beat so hard it made his vision shudder, but so slow that it couldn’t possibly be functioning properly. His lungs struggled to draw in air, but he felt like he was choking on the blood that filled his mouth. His stomach turned, filled with acid, unhappy with what drained into it, threatening to heave up in protest at any moment. He kneeled on a solid floor, but it might as well have been broken glass. He couldn’t feel anything past his knees, wouldn’t be surprised if his feet had fallen off. Without the assistance of the man in front of him, he would have fallen to the ground long ago. His body lacked the strength to keep his head up, much less hold his body in an upright position. A strong hand gripped a handful of hair, providing the solution, but he wasn’t grateful. Those powerful hands had done most of the damage to his body, and what they hadn’t personally caused, their owner had instigated.  
  
“My delicious toy,” Dripping honey, that voice cut straight through the haze that clouded his mind. “I could never grow tired of playing with you,” Muscles flexed as he forced the weak head back, drawing a choked gasp from the other male as he struggled to breath. He laughed, a cold, sarcastic sound that bounced around the room, settling with a rattle in his skull. “I adore you most when you’re like this, Law,” He cooed, tan skin rolling dizzily past Law’s limited view from swollen eyes as Doflamingo lowered himself into a squat, his crazed grin filling Law’s view. “I’ll need you more alert, we’re expecting company.” Where the towel came from, Law wasn’t sure, but suddenly Doflamingo was wiping his face and body, the towel wet and cool against his flushed hot skin. When he dropped the towel, it was streaked red with blood. “Drink up,” Doflamingo pressed the cup to his lips, aware the smaller male was too fatigued to hold it up himself. The water had a bitter flavour, sharp enough to register over the metallic taste in his mouth, but he was too desperately thirsty to bother caring. The water seared down his throat, and he choked more of it up than he swallowed down, but Doflamingo was ever a patient man.  
  
“Let me bring you another glass,” Doflamingo released his grip on Law’s hair, and the man wavered, dropping to the ground with a resounding thump. His eyes fell shut, and he found the cool floor a comfort on his hot skin. All too soon, Doflamingor returned, a hand trailing down the side of Law’s face. “Were my games too rough?” He murmured in his ear, his tongue darting out to caress the shell, diving in to earn the smallest reaction from the slumped male. He crossed his legs, pulling Law like a limp doll onto his lap, gently cradling him to his muscular chest. “Open up, my sweet, I’ll make you feel better,” His thumb traced Law’s lips before digging between his teeth and pulling his mouth open. Doflamingo poured the water slower this time, pausing to wait for Law’s painful swallows. “I think you like it when I care for you. Is that why you make me hurt you? So that I’ll hold you after?” Doflamingo’s lips were against his ear, his words sending a tingle down Law’s spine that disgusted the dark haired male. He wanted to have no reaction, to remain cold and heavy and shut off, but with or without response, Doflamingo would carry on until he had satisfied himself.  
  
As Doflamingo moved from his ear to his jaw, taking sharp, stinging nibbles along his skin, Law weakly placed his arm against the broad chest that supported him, a vain attempt to put some space between their bodies. He felt like he was sitting in the middle of a fire, could feel the sweat running down his skin. He hadn’t felt this heat moments before, and he knew Doflamingo had put something in the water. Even as weak and defeated as Law was, the man couldn’t resist drugging him. Any action to get some sort of feedback from his body. “Ff...Off…” Even half completed and barely audible, the words felt like gargling broken glass as he forced them out of his throat.  
  
This only brought loud laughter from Doflamingo, who tossed aside the glass, ignoring as it shattered against the wall, and gripped Law’s face with one strong hand. “I was being gentle with you, Law,” His fingers tightened, promising to leave bruises, but his smile stayed in place. “Was I wrong?” His voice dripped with false concern as he shoved Law from him, his grip sliding from his jaw to his throat as he pinned him to the floor. “Maybe the part you like is when I’m not so gentle, eh?” He loosened his grip enough to allow Law to gasp for air, each breath tearing at his throat, as painful as it was lifesaving, but Doflamingo quickly blocked his airwaves again with a sloppy dominating kiss, his thick wet tongue shoving it’s way into Law’s mouth. His hand traveled down Law’s chest, nails digging in to leave a trail, not hesitating when they reached the band of Law’s shorts, the only clothing Doflamingo had allowed him to keep on to this point. Diving beneath the flimsy cloth, Doflamingo found the limp member he wanted, squeezing it painfully, feeling the gasp against his mouth. He didn’t have Law’s problem, watching the other boy struggle for air and flop like a ragdoll had long since given Doflamingo a raging hardon, but he was nothing if not patient. Delayed gratification was a game Doflamingo greatly enjoyed. With rough, jerking movements, he awoke Law’s organ, grinning as he watched the frail struggle to escape his grasp.  
  
Law could feel the hatred boiling in his blood. Not just for the blonde hovering over him, taking such delight in the easy domination, but in himself, for being so weak that he couldn’t protect himself from the humiliating onslaught, couldn’t stop his body from responding to the unwanted attention. He let his head fall to the side, not wanting to view that evil smile above him, but Doflamingo loved a captive audience, and his fingers found their familiar placement on his jaw, turning his head back so he could gaze into those defeated eyes. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” The blonde stopped his ministrations long enough to tug away Law’s shorts, grinning at his erection, red from abuse but standing tall nonetheless. “Don’t bother answering,” Amusement coated the sarcasm in his words, Law couldn’t respond if he wanted to, not since Doflamingo had slid his hand from his jaw back to his throat, applying enough pressure to cut off the air flow. He enjoyed the way Law struggled to draw air, his hands limply tugging at Doflamingo’s wrist. He’d even managed to kick his leg a time or two, although the movement was so lackluster that it barely warranted awareness. He knew Law wanted the blackness to fill his vision, would prefer being unconscious than being in this moment, just as Law knew Doflamingo wasn’t going to fulfill that desire. Drawing his hand back, Doflamingo smirked at his captive. “This is all the response I need from you,” His fingers encircled Law’s manhood, curling so the nails could bite into the tender skin while his thumb stroked over the tip, massaging the small beads of moisture into the sensitive head, earning a groan that Law tried to hold back. Doflamingo grunted, his own body crying out with desire at the small sound. Patient he was, but only for so long.  
  
He placed both hands on Law’s chest, using the other male to push himself up off the floor, grinning at the wheezing of air that escaped Law from the action. Reaching down, he buried his hand in the thick dark hair, slightly damp with sweat, and clutched a handful, using the leverage to drag him towards the bed. Leaning him back against the frame, Doflamingo quickly shed his pants, sighing with relief as the cool air brushed against his throbbing manhood. He was bigger than Law in every aspect, from his height to his shoulders to his pride and joy, but that wouldn’t stop him from filling the slight male with all he had to offer. “Anything to say before I keep that dirty mouth of yours busy?” Doflamingo gave himself a few appreciative strokes, placing one leg on either side of Law so his hips were in front of the man’s face.  
  
Trying to ignore the view, Law swallowed hard, wincing as his throat protested the action. “What...s...what...er…” He could barely hear the words himself over the throbbing in his head, wasn’t sure they would reach the vast height to Doflamingo. He raised a limp hand, his wrist felt like a tiny bird, his hand a heavy boulder. The effort to bring that hand to his forehead to wipe away the trails of sweat that seeped from his body seemed an impossible feat.  
  
Doflamingo cringed. He was presenting himself in all his glory right before the male, and his only concern was the water? With a growl, he squatted over the boy, grinding their erections together, earning a low moan from Law that had the man hanging his head in shame, or exhaustion. More than likely, both. “You should have recognized it, Law, you mixed it yourself. A little stimulant heavy in desoxyn, to increase your alertness, give you a bit of energy. Otherwise, with all the asphyxiation and fatigue, you’d hardly be aware of what I’m going to do to your body.” He trailed a finger down Law’s length, continuing down so he could cup his balls in his hand, his grin returning when Law’s head jerked up. The motion proved too fast for the boy, and it took a moment for his dazed eyes to focus on Doflamingo’s glasses, wincing at the pitiful mess he saw reflected there. “If I have your attention now,” He gave the cupped jewels a rough squeeze, the whimper from Law drawing precum to the tip of his hardon. Straightening, he aligned his member with Law’s panting mouth, the stuttering brush of air exciting him further. “Won’t you have a little taste?” Part of Doflamingo wanted Law’s tongue to flicker out and clean him, like a desperately dehydrated dog at a watering hole. But he knew the man wouldn’t give up fighting so easily, and that was what he found so intoxicating about the dark haired male. He delighted in constantly presenting Doflamingo with a chance to punish him, and the blonde was always eager to teach him a lesson.  
  
Nails scraped against his scalp as Doflamingo twisted his fingers into his sweaty hair, jerking Law’s head back hard enough to force another groan of pain from the male, sending a shiver through his spine. He wanted to lean down and claim that mouth with his own, rewarding the male for the delicious noises he was making, but he had better plans for the now. Law had proven time and again he didn’t like the tender moments, so Doflamingo decided to offer him the exact opposite. With one swift motion, he buried his entire length in Law’s mouth, felt it scraping against the back of his throat. He had to bite back his own moans so he could listen to the sweet symphony as Law gagged and choked around his filling girth. He could feel himself leaking into the struggling, tight warmth that surrounded him; knew that if he didn’t pull out soon, he would explode and his fun would be over. He held on just a moment longer, wiggling his hips forward, enjoying the sensation of Law’s nose buried in his pubic hairs, his balls swinging to deliver soft taps against his chin. The complete and total domination of the other male was almost enough to make him lose his self control, and Doflamingo finally pulled his hips back, watching the drool leak out from Law’s open mouth. Tears had formed in the corner of Law’s eyes, the wet pools bringing Doflamingo to his knees so he could lap at the salty puddles. He knew the tears were brought on by pain, a reaction by the body completely out of his control, and it only made the blonde feel more powerful.  
  
Law’s mouth moved, but he couldn’t force the words out. Doflamingo knew it was a threat or insult of some sort, and his lips curled back in a wide smile. “You’re so very welcome, Law,” He decided to take the lack of noise as he wanted, one hand brushing sweaty strands back from the boy’s face in a loving gesture, the other gripped painfully tight around his forgotten member, rough strokes keeping it rigid so Law didn’t feel like Doflamingo wasn’t paying attention to his needs as well. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, the best is still yet to come,” He promised, his mouth covering Law’s, his tongue flickering for a taste of what he’d left behind, thick strands of saliva slowly snapping between them as he pulled back. He straightened, stepping away from the boy. Without his support, Law’s head rolled forward, his arms limp at his sides, his chest raising and falling in the smallest, slowest of movements. He didn’t look like he would last the rest of Doflamingo’s games, and it was so important that he be more attentive for the next part of the show. Moving away from his favorite toy, Doflamingo mixed another vial of powder into the chilled water, returning to kneel beside him, lifting a weary head by the chin. “Drink up, my tired dove,” He whispered sweetly, tilting the fresh glass to Law’s lips. Despite his slow patience, some water dribbled from the corners of his mouth, and Doflamingo caught the drips in the crook of his finger, shoving them into Law’s mouth so he wouldn’t miss a drop. He sighed with desire, the simple gesture making him wish he’d caught the drops on his cock instead, to have another excuse to thrust into Law’s mouth, but he chalked that one down for another time, tossing the glass over his shoulder to shatter amongst the other one.  
  
“Let’s get you more comfortable,” He hooked his arms under Law’s, wrapping around his chest to pull the man to his feet. Just as Law found his balance, standing shakily, his hands weakly gripping Doflamingo’s biceps, the blonde pushed him backwards, sending him tumbling onto the bed. The free fall had sent Law’s heart racing in a moment of panic, and the plush mattress did little to comfort him. Doflamingo stood over his prone form, pushing his knees up and out, spreading him wide to display Law’s most intimate regions. Ignoring the weaker male’s feeble attempts to close his legs, Doflamingo slid his hands up the creamy thighs, his nails digging into the tender skin, painfully massaging the flesh, earning a small hiss from Law.  
  
“Oh, Law,” Doflamingo murmured at the view before him, slowly lowering himself down so he could take a mouthful of Law’s firm cheek, sinking teeth deep into the soft tissue. Law gave a sharp yelp in surprise, instantly cutting the sound off, silently berating himself. He knew Doflamingo wanted the noises, knew that reacting would only bring more of the painful ministrations from the evil man. Doflamingo drew back, admiring the perfect set of teeth marks on the otherwise flawless skin. He wanted to keep exploring the boy, perhaps wiggle his tongue up that tight rosebud that teased him, but that wasn’t the sort of action he would perform. No, that was something he would convince Law to do to him, one of these days, once the boy was properly broken, properly trained. He drew himself up to height, his knees nudging just inside of Law’s, forcing him still further open, his hands balancing his weight on Law’s hips, a grin finding its way across his lips. “No more waiting,”  
  
He thrust into Law with one powerful stroke, the boy’s body resisting the large, dry intrusion, completely unprepared. Law cried out, his hands shooting up to dig nails into the biceps and chest of the broader male, desperately struggling to get away from the agony that burned through him. Doflamingo would have laughed with delight, were he not hopelessly trying to gather some control himself. Law was incredibly tight, and the feeling of his body trying to eject his length was indescribably delicious. He could feel the wetness around his cock where he had torn his way into Law, and it had him trembling with desire. The tears escaped Law’s eyes as he continued his inferior attempts to free himself, his legs scrambling for any purchase to kick himself away from his captor, but all his remaining strength was no match for the iron grip on his hips. Doflamingo shakily lowered himself over Law, his mouth hot and wet against the other male’s. Law, beyond frustrated with the obvious loss in the battle on his part, opened his mouth wide, inviting the kiss, only to clamp his teeth on Doflamingo’s lip, twisting his head to tug, disgusted with the blood he felt dripping onto his mouth. Doflamingo groaned, delighted with the fire in the other male, and thrust his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt, earning another yelp from Law, freeing his lip.  
  
Doflamingo drew himself out to just the tip, glancing down in appreciation at his length where it pressed into Law’s defiant entrance, admiring himself as he slowly slid back in, groaning with satisfaction as the tight grip seemed to draw him deeper in. Law whimpered pitifully, a sound that only furthered Doflamingo’s desire while making Law burn with shame. Another long, slow withdrawal followed by an evenly paced reentry, and Doflamingo tightened his grip on Law’s hips, tilting him up slightly to meet the stroke. This time, the groan of pain from Law lifted at the end, speaking of a different emotion, and Doflamingo grinned. He didn’t much care whether or not his partner enjoyed himself, but he knew that Law’s pleasure was undesired by the man himself, that he was sickened by the thought of enjoying Doflamingo’s actions. And this brought Doflamingo almost as much satisfaction as being inside the dark haired male. He quickened his pace, keeping a firm grip on the slim hips beneath him as he slammed in, pulled out, and repeated. Law’s pathetic whimpering commingled with small pants of delight. He could feel the slight response from Law’s body as it disobeyed his feelings and went with its natural desires, rocking to meet Doflamingo’s thrusts, begging him to strum that sweet spot inside that sent a spasmodic jerk through him.  
  
Shame couldn’t begin to describe how Law felt as he struggled to keep his mouth firmly shut, only to find it open again, panting. He couldn’t be more surprised if he started begging Doflamingo to degrade him, to use him like the toy he was. He was mortified as his body’s reaction, couldn’t contain the filthy noises that escaped his bruised lips, especially when Doflamingo wrapped a hand around his weeping member, stroking him in time with the steady thrusts. To his mounting horror, he knew he was close to releasing, could only imagine Doflamingo’s endless pleasure at watching him make a mess on himself. He shut his eyes tight, tried to will his mind anywhere but in this bedroom.  
  
“Don’t be rude,” Doflamingo panted, his thrusts slowing, but still slamming deep with each move. “At Least say hello to our guests, Law,” His smile was more wicked than usual, if such a feat was possible, as he released one of Law’s darkly bruised hips, pushing his chin up so the male had an oddly angled view of the two standing just inside the doorway. Vergo stood in a posture of attention, but his expression showed approval and admiration for Doflamingo, as though his sexual domination brought honor to Vergo’s internal image of the man he gladly followed. The man next to Vergo, however, was a stranger to Law and this, somehow, managed to make the boy even more uncomfortable with his current situation. The tall pale man leaned back against the wall, his muscled arms crossed across his broad chest. His spiky red hair was pushed back from his face so that his discomfort and revulsion for the situation before him was made more obvious. Noticing Law’s distraction, Doflamingo returned his hand to stroking the male beneath him, quickening his pace to drill him repeatedly. Unprepared for the sudden onslaught, the desperate moan that slipped from Law’s lips surprised everyone in the room.  
  
Law turned his head, trying to bury himself in the thin sheets. He could feel the heat washing his face, hot with hatred and embarrassment. Who invited that red haired freak to watch him with the judgement filled expression anyway? He could leave the room, that option wasn’t presented to Law, so that face full of disgust should really be aimed at himself. Being in this position was bad enough, presenting himself as Doflamingo’s personal sex toy to a stranger only furthered the humilition. He had bit his lip hard enough to draw blood in his attempts to stop from crying out every time Doflamingo slammed into him, but this had upset the blonde, and a sharp backhand had knocked his teeth free. Worried that if he bit his tongue, he might bite it off, Law’s teeth found purchase on the inside of his mouth, giving him a different pain to focus his attention on, but the blonde only chuckled when he noticed the clenched jaw.  
  
Thrusting his hips forward so he completely filled Law, Doflamingo leaned close to him, his chest heavy against the incapicatated male’s beneath him, and hissed in his ear, “I won’t stop until you’re screaming,” He didn’t need to see the wicked grin to know it was there. “Keep fighting me, Law. I love a challenge as much as I love being inside you,” He wiggled his hips, attempting to get further into the man, biting hard enough to bruise on his throat, then moving to his nipples, chewing, biting, and sucking until he tasted the metallic flavor of blood in his mouth.  
  
Law struggled to pull himself away from that searching mouth, but his movements only increased Doflamingo’s attention. On top of that, he was now painstakingly aware of the two behind him, and he couldn’t concentrate on fighting off Doflamingo’s sick advances and keeping his personal noises to a minimum while he was distracted by their presence. Doflamingo had perfected his angle, and now every pump of his hips slid him against that bundle of nerves that had Law twitching and moaning like an invalid unable to control his own body. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, and his personal audience was going to get the finale they were waiting for. Shutting his eyes against the reality of the situation, Law slammed a hand over his own mouth, hard enough for his teeth to cut into the inside of his lips, desperate to keep his words bottled up even as his toes curled and his hips arched.  
  
Doflamingo tsked with disapproval, easily pulling Law’s hand away, intertwining their fingers as he pinned that hand against the bed. “Law, be a good sport. We all want to hear you cry out.” He leaned close to Law’s ear, his grinning mouth brushing the words against the tender skin. “You can beg if you want to,” His other hand slid up from Law’s waist, under his back to wrap over his shoulder, tugging Law’s body down with every upward thrust, his already fierce movements suddenly savage as he willed the man beneath him into a frenzy, the forgotten member pinned between their sweat slickened stomachs. Law’s free hand slapped against Doflamingo’s shoulder, originally with the intent of shoving the man away from him, but instead he found it clamped there, simply holding onto the man as wave after wave of euphoria rushed over his body. As the pressure built, Law jerked up, biting sharply onto Doflamingo’s muscular shoulder. As much as he was loath to bring pleasure to this man, and pain was synonymous for pleasure to the masochistic beast, he knew he couldn’t stop the moan that tore free from his throat as he erupted between their bodies, his hips pumping erratically as he emptied himself against Doflamingo’s taunt stomach.  
  
Doflamingo adjusted his position, slipping his grip from Law’s shoulder to twist his fingers in his dark hair, cradling the man against him, keeping his face buried against his neck after his teeth lost their grip in him. The unsteady panting against his throat drove him wild, but he could barely concentrate on that as Law’s body tightened around him, pulsated like it wanted to milk him dry and Doflamingo wanted to give the sweet boy everything his body asked for. “This is what it feels like,” He whispered against Law’s ear, his breathy words quiet enough so their observant spectators couldn’t overhear. “To be mine,” He slammed deep into Law, the groan erupting from deep within him as he spilled his seed into Law, his body vibrating with the force of the orgasm. He placed one last heavy, wet kiss against Law’s mouth, his tongue slipping through the blood and drool to find Law’s, to enforce his dominancy one last time as he slowly slid out, the thick liquids following the trail he reopened.  
  
Doflamingo pushed himself back up to kneel over the exhausted boy, a self satisfied smirk curling his lips as he observed the mess they’d made. “Vergo, if you could take Eustass there for a refreshment, I’m sure his mouth has gone quite dry. I’ll be right along.” He grinned at Law, who surely thought the moment was over. “Just as soon as my sweet toy finishes cleaning me,” And that smirk grew into a wicked grin as they were left alone once more.  


�����

Ace pressed his back against the cool brick wall, his chest heaving as he sought to catch his breath. He hadn’t planned for the evening to be quite so demanding, but then again, he hadn’t actually planned the evening very well at all. He figured it had been long enough since the last raid that Donquixote would be slacking off in guards once again, and it was time to wake up again. He’d packed the bottles of alcohol in their slots in his bag, the cloth hanging from each opening in luew of their lids. He’d brought lighters and, as a backup, two packs of matches. He’d made a list of locations and approximated times, but beyond that, he hadn’t thought to the number of thugs lingering around or how strong the alcohol would smell once they started mixing it up in combat. The bag leaned against his ankle now, only three bottles remained inside. He shot a grin at Marco, who rested next to him, before leaning around the man to glance back down the alley they had come down.  
  
Four bodies lay next to the dumpster, hopefully not visible from the sidewalk to casual passersby. They hadn’t been the strongest of advisories, but after the long night the two were having, it wasn’t so much strength as numbers at this point. Ace was glad Marco had caught him leaving the Whitebeard’s headquarters, had picked up on the suspicious activity of the male. As much as Ace enjoyed a solid fight, the blonde was better at implementing and following through with plans. Neither of them were particularly fond of killing people, but Marco had told Ace any man unconscious tonight was rejoining the fight tomorrow, and the best way to keep them out of the game for any length of time was with a serious injury. With that in mind, they had ensured that every combatant they faced was left with a broken bone; not ribs, where it could be avoided, as the risk of puncturing a lung could result in death, but an arm or leg seemed to do the trick. Ace knew that not everyone had asked to be drawn into this dark gang scene, and he hoped that the loss of ability now would give them the chance to make an exit from the Beasts.  
  
“Looks like three, but I can’t see who’s against this wall,” While Ace was looking back the way they’d come, Marco was studying the way they were going; a storage unit, perhaps originally built to be a one car garage before the tiny alley became so crowded that getting a car through it was impossible. “They haven’t opened the package yet, looks like they’re waiting on someone with more authority,”  
  
“Someone held up in a fiery situation, I’d guess,” Ace chuckled, squatting over the bag, freeing a bottle from its straps. He’d packed an extra, but his method and aim was pretty sure, so he hadn’t needed it this far and, hopefully, he and marco could split it after their next and last rendezvous. He glanced up at Marco to make sure his friend was ready, and they both ran around the corner, Ace’s eyes finding the pallet with its plastic wrapped boxes. The targets hadn’t been so convenient previously, and this only made the task at hand easier. A flick of the lighter and the bottle was sailing, crashing into the boxes in fast growing flames. Two lackeys Marco hadn’t been able to spot at his angle turned to attempt some sort of extinguishing of the flames, but the plastic inside the boxes was already melting, ruining the contents, and the fire had eaten the pile of boxes beyond salvaging. The other three men, closer to Ace’s new location, turned on him at once, one leveling a gun, the other two reaching for knives.  
  
Marco, ever one to assess the situation, was already beside the one with the gun, a well placed palm to his chin snapping his head back so he couldn’t see to aim. Quickly bracing himself, Marco caught the man’s wrist, twisting it brutally until he heard the snap of bones, the gun following to the floor with a clatter that was lost in the popping of the fire and the shouts of the other men. Both of them were better prepared for protecting the shipment, and had guns drawn. The bullets richoted loudly in the small space and Marco sped forward to engage with the nearest gunman, angling himself to present less of a target as he dipped down and lunged forward, colliding bodily with the man.  
  
Ace was hunched over the mangled forms of the other two men, his fight having been more physical and complicated than Marco’s initial interaction. He’d been focused on starting the fire, and they had been focused on him, albeit confusedly. He didn’t have quite the finesse at snapping bones as his educated friend, but knew with enough well landed punches, the men would be out of commission all the same. Rising from their bloody forms, a bullet grazed his arm, and he grinned broadly at the only target still on his feet. “You’ll have to do better than that,” But before he could move more than two steps in the direction, Marco was tackling him, a leg around the waist, both hands gripping his arm, and they hit the ground with a crunching sound.  
  
Marco groaned as he untangled himself from the other man, accepting Ace’s hand to pull himself to his feet. “Had your fill of fun yet?” He asked, checking the bodies for broken bones and, Ace knew, life threatening wounds. The blonde was more likely to stay and treat an enemy than allow them to suffer, especially when their targets were merely flunkeys like these men.  
  
“Only one left,” Ace tugged his arm from Marco’s grasp when he tried to inspect the wound. “It’s a scratch, Marco, you can play doctor over dinner. It’s your turn to pay,” Smiling, they walked away from the already dying fire, the cool night air refreshing after the heat of the small unit, and, peering opposite directions to make sure the alley was still empty despite the noise, they set off towards their next destination.  


�����

Eustass Kid checked the sign a second time, but this was the restaurant Kaido had sent him to. It seemed a bit more classy than necessary to meet with a member from Donquixote in order to pass off a written contract, but if the man wanted him to enjoy quality alcohol and well cooked meat as an overly priced business expense, then who was he to object? The boss had flown into a drunken rage when he’d heard that Doflamingo had refused to accept terms unless they were written, signed, sealed, and delivered, and Kid wasn’t about to add that Doflamingo refused because he though Kaido, being perpetually drunk, might not remember all the terms and conditions. Kid was new to this scene, but he wasn’t dumb enough to risk his life over a few words. “Meeting under Kaido,” He told the hostess, who didn’t even pause to consult the open book in front of her.  
  
“Yes, of course, sir, right this way.” She led him between white clothed tables with flower arrangements and napkins folded into standing fans on sparkling china. “The other man is already waiting,” She added as she ushered him to the back of the room, despite it being mostly empty at this time. Catching the look on his face, she paused, “Is this alright, sir? It is his usual table.”  
  
“It’s fine, thank you,” Kid watched her scurry away, wondering if Kaido had had an unpleasant experience to make her so timid or if that was her natural deposition. When he turned back to the table, all thoughts of the help staff vanished from his mind. He appeared different, without the swollen features and the leaking blood, and with his clothes on, Kid thought with a warmth to his cheeks, but he definitely recognized the man seated at his table.  
  
“So you remember me,” Law frowned at him, dark eyes narrowed. He was almost positive Doflamingo had arranged this meeting intentionally, knew that the tall red haired male would be sent by Kaido, and had selected Law to add to his embarrassment. He hadn’t bothered Law with any physical or sexual attacks in the past two weeks, giving the man time to heal and return to his research, but Law should have known the relative peace would be short lived.  
  
At a loss for words, Kid dropped heavily into the chair across from Law, frowning at the thin male. “Kid,” He offered finally. “Eustass Kid, from the Beasts,” Hopefully, they could have a fresh start, and both pretend that what Kid had witnessed in that room had never happened.  
  
Law nearly rolled his eyes, but kept himself in check. “Trafalgar Law, and you know who controls me,”  
  
Kid nearly choked on his water at the wording. So the man wasn’t going to leave the past tucked away. That was fine. Why not have a little tense conversation before they even ordered. “I didn’t want to be there,” He offered, staring at the menu without seeing a single word.  
  
“Do you think I did?” Law snapped, then flushed. Did he think he did? Law couldn’t guess how it looked from the outside. Perhaps Kid thought he enjoyed engaging in incredibly painful and demeaning sexual intercourse with the man who controlled nearly every aspect of his life, from his weight to his social interactions to his fucking bedtime. Wincing at the thought, he reached for his water. “Then why were you?” A change in subject might have been a better route, but watching the man across from him shift uncomfortably, Law found some consolidation in the fact that they were both ill at ease.  
  
“Kaido sent me to deliver a message to Doflamingo.” Kid thought about leaving it there, but he figured, he’d seen the man naked and ravaged, the least he could do was give him something of his own to feel more even footed. “I want to kill him,” The words left his mouth a moment before the waitress appeared. She either hadn’t heard him, or had an incredible poker face, as she inquired for their orders. Kid hadn’t actually registered any of the menu, and pointed at something high priced that listed steak as it’s first ingredient.  
  
“An excellent choice, sir,” She turned to Law expectantly.  
  
“Yes, the same,” Law hadn’t even lifted his menu, wasn’t sure what Kid had asked for, but figured he wouldn’t be eating much of it anyway.  
  
“Perfect, let me take these out of your way,” She carefully slid their menus free and turned to leave.  
  
“Can we get something strong over here?” Kid winced. He hadn’t even glanced at the alcohol menu, hoped they offered something other than wine.  
  
“We have a wide variety of wines, some from our own local wineries, but, and forgive me for assuming here, can I interest you in a nice rum? Smooth, rich-”  
  
“Yes, that,” Kid nodded, then gazed at Law. “Can you drink?” He wanted to take the words back, rephrase them, but they were already hanging between the two, caught in the already thick with awkward air. He hadn’t meant, would the boss allow him to drink, but rather, can someone so slender and obviously malnourished drink anything stronger than watered wine without immediately getting alcohol poisoning. Not that it sounded any better the second time around. He groaned to himself. He knew meeting with Donquixote would be uncomfortable, but he had expected someone arrogant and annoying, not the cold, quiet man who sat across from him.  
  
“I guess we’re going to find out,” Law smirked at the struggling male. For someone so tall and broad, he acted like a small fool. It was rather endearing, given the company Law had been forced to keep as of late. “It’s a lie, you know,”  
  
“Most things are,” Kid responded automatically, then shook his head. “What’s a lie?” He asked as the waitress returned with a bottle of rum and two short glasses with ice.  
  
“Local vineyard,” Law watched Kid pour equal amounts into their glasses, something greater than a shot, but less than a double. The sharp smell of the alcohol nearly overwhelmed him. He’d probably have to drink a glass of water for every sip of rum to keep his head on straight. “Even if you’re incredibly generous with your definition of local, there isn’t a vineyard near enough to deliver a case of wine in anything close to a timely manner,” He watched Kid visibly relax, grateful for the change in topic, and they both took a drink, Kid nearly draining his glass while Law barely wet his tongue. Surprisingly not overpowering, it had a spicy aftertaste that reminded him of a holiday cake, not that he ate much cake. He waited until Kid returned his glass to the table, pouring a second, before he pushed on. “Who do you want to kill?” For Law, that list was growing quite extensive, but the passion when Kid spat the words had him interested.  
  
“Kaido,” Kid muttered, his eyes flickering around the mostly empty dining room. No one was near enough to register their conversation. He opened his mouth like he was about to add more, but stopped, took another long drink, then shrugged. “I ended up getting recruited instead,” Clearly, he’d decided to skip much of his personal story, but Law didn’t press the matter. There was a lot of his story with Doflamingo he’d rather not share as well. “I think Kaido knows why I was originally there, I think he even recruited me for that reason. He finds my failure to kill him quite the joke. It’s why he sent me that day, to Donquixote…” Kid’s eyes found Law’s, then quickly shot back down to the table top, watching the ice shift as it slowly melted in his glass. “He wanted me to know that the outcome could be worse,” His voice dropped, and he forced his eyes back up to meet Law’s cold gaze. “You weren’t the only victim Vergo showed me,”  
  
Law’s mouth opened to object then slammed shut with an audible click of teeth. He had never thought of himself as a victim before, loathed to use the word on himself, but found that he couldn’t find an argument to deny it. He was in an abusive relationship he couldn’t get out of. He was starved, beaten, raped, and drugged for the amusement of another, and he couldn’t escape the man’s hold. He’d tried, in the past, but there wasn’t enough land on the continent for him to run far enough away to escape Doflamingo’s territorial gaze. “He doesn’t do that often…” Law mumbled, wanting to take the words back the moment they passed his lips. He didn’t want to relive that awkward moment, didn’t want to keep putting the image in Kid’s head, but he didn’t want the man to think him was some filthy sex toy, either. “He’s not good, I’m not defending him. He’s every bit as evil as you’d think.”  
  
“I have no doubt on that,” Anger crept back into Kid’s voice, but he seemed more comfortable, as though being resentful was a natural state to him. Still, a part of him wanted to find some way to console Law, not that the man looked like he wanted a pat on the back, but he hadn’t been pleased when Kid called him a victim, and he understood why. When he was forced to watch the two men on the bed, Kid had given a silent cheer when Law bit into Doflamingo. It wouldn’t matter in the long run, but being able to silence himself at that last moment was a small victory, a last punch thrown before falling from the match. Kid had been proud of the dark haired stranger for not giving up, for not letting the larger man break him completely. But he had no way of expressing that to Law,  
  
“He is sadistic, heartless,” Law swirled the ice in his glass, wondering why he kept the conversation going. “He doesn’t normally push it that far, not with me, at least. I think it was a message. Just like sending me here today,” He took another small sip, followed by a larger one, enjoying the burning sensation in his throat. He never drank around Donquixote, not when he needed to keep his wits about him at all times, but sitting across from Kid, despite the other being nearly a complete stranger and an obviously dangerous gang member, Law felt like lowered inhibitions wouldn’t be such a problem. “Maybe he’s just assisting Kaido, demonstrating his power.”  
  
“I’m-”  
  
“Don’t you dare apologize,” Law snapped, his grip on his glass turning white knuckled. “We can’t control what they do. If you start to accept blame for their actions...It’s a dark hole to fall into.” Law waved away Kid’s next words, a tight frown tugging at his lips. He forced himself to make eye contact with the pale man across from him, swallowed hard. “But thank-”  
  
This time, Kid waved the man’s words away. He wasn’t even sure what Law was going to say, the gesture half in mocking, half because he could tell whatever he’d prepared had made him uncomfortable, and Kid felt they’d developed something of a good back and forth, for a moment at least. “Can you tell me about your tattoos?” The subject seemed safe enough.  
  
“That’s kind of a long story,”  
  
“Food hasn’t even arrived yet,” Kid pointed out, shrugging off the dark look Law shot at him. Maybe it was the shape of his eyes or the dark shadows around them, but Kid thought Law looked a lot angrier than he was. Perhaps Doflamingo and Kaido had sent them there as a message to one another, to keep them in line, but Kid felt differently about the outcome. They might have a few edgey moments to work around, but otherwise, he didn’t see why they couldn’t form an underdog friendship. Grinning, he stretched back in his chair, his long legs bumping against Law’s. “Start with the knuckles,”

  


�����

The mass of footfalls echoed down the hall, alerting Sanji to his impending company. Quickly slamming the cookbook shut, he tucked it under his pillow, fluffing the cushion to ensure the object was hidden. He turned away from the bed just as his door was thrown open, Niji, Yonji, and Ichiji spilling into the room with the same crazed look on their faces. He wasn’t surprised to see them, having been receiving the same treatment for the past three months since their mother had passed away. The thought of her loss still brought tears to his eyes, which he was quick to wipe away, not wanting to give his brothers another excuse to rage against him. Alas, the very motion of wiping his eyes told them all he tried to hide.  
  
“Pathetic,” Niji snapped, eyes narrowed as he ran at Sanji, shoving the boy to the ground. Sanji knew to tuck his body, knew how to cradle his head in his arms to prevent the floor from connecting in a concussion possible scenario.  
  
“Worthless,” Ichiji added, his foot connecting with Sanji’s ribs. This wouldn’t be the first time they broke bones. Broken bones healed back stronger than original; after all the beatings Sanji had taken, he should come out stronger than the three of his brothers.  
  
“A complete waste,” Yonji agreed, stomping on Sanji’s ankle.  
  
“You killed our mother,” Niji growled out, dropping down so his fists could rain around Sanji’s face and ears. The accusation was false, their mother had died from taking the wrong medication, and Sanji harbored a suspicion that their father had in fact switched the bottles around, but he never shared that fear with anyone, lest his treatment become even worse. Our mother, they always said, as if she wasn’t Sanji’s mother, as if the four of them hadn’t shared the same womb.  
  
“You’re a monster!” Ichiji cried, delivering blow after blow with his foot to Sanji’s ribs. Sanji tried to curl up, to make himself a smaller target, to protect his soft spots, but Ichiji’s well aimed kicks jerked his body back, straightened him out.  
  
“You should have been the one to die!” Yonji shouted, earning yells of approval from the other two as their strikes became even more frequent, more powerful. Sanji could feel the blood leaking from his nose, his eyes were already so swollen he couldn’t see when the next punch came flying in. There was an odd whistle when he tried to breath, and he was sure something was broken. He was careful to keep his mouth shut, broken teeth didn’t heal, and if his brother’s cut their hands beating him, the revenge for that would be much worse than the original punishment.  
  
“I bet Judge would be happy if we killed you right now,” Niji threatened, the rain of blows stopping as he pushed Sanji onto his back, wrapping his small hands around Sanji’s fragile throat. His grip tightened, but Sanji did nothing to fight him off. He kept his hands at his side, balled against his body to prevent them from scratching at the ones obstructing his airways. Even as his vision started to fade to black, he refused to do anything more than his body’s automatic response, twitching and jerking as it struggled for air. He didn’t mind, he would welcome this death, he would finally join his mother, sweet Sora Vinsmoke, and leave behind this insane violence. He knew his brothers were lashing out in anger because they couldn’t comprehend the grief they were feeling, and with his last coherent thoughts, he forgave them. Finally, when it felt like his head might explode from pressure, the darkness took him away.

���

When Sanji opened his eyes, the thin slit that he could open against the swelling, he was surprised. He was sure this time would be the last time; that he was finally free of the evil world he’d been left in since his mother had passed. Instead, he was forced to return to the realm of the conscious, his body a painful, broken wreck and his thoughts a dark, depressed mess. He couldn’t hold back the tears that washed their wave of sorrow down his face. He had been so close to returning to the loving embrace of his mother, and that had been stolen from him yet again.  
  
“Oh, Sanji,” Reiju’s soft voice split through his pity filled thoughts, and her soft touch flittered to his cheek. “This time was really bad, huh?” She whispered, and her hand disappeared from his cheek. He could feel her touch on his ribs, prodding to see what was broken or cracked beneath the skin. “I wish they wouldn’t treat you like this,” She sounded near tears herself.  
  
“I understand,” Sanji’s voice cracked as the words clawed their way from his throat. He flinched at the pain, then groaned as the motion awoke new agony through his sore body.  
  
“Just hold still,” Reiju continued caring for his body, at one point warning him as she reset his shoulder. “That’s the worst of it, or the most I can do anyway,” She rocked back, a frown on her delicate features. “What are we going to do, Sanji?” Concern colored her words.  
  
“Nothing,” There was nothing they could do. There was three of them, and if Reiju ever said anything, she could become a victim. Their father was never going to step in and stop them. There was no way to win this battle, so he would just let it play out until they had satisfied their thirst for violence against him. He gave her a hopeful look. “Tea?”

���

“You have to hurry,” Reiju hissed, blindly shoving clothes into a bag. “They’re coming, Sanji, and they’ve got weapons this time,” She couldn’t see what she was grabbing through her tears, tugging the bag shut and thrusting it into Sanji’s chest. She took his hand, dragging him into the hallway. “Move, Sanji,” She hissed, shoving him to get him moving, taking his hand and racing down the corridor.  
  
It had only been a handful of days since the last beating, and Sanji’s body protested the rapid movements, but he stumbled along beside her as best he could. He nearly fell when they reached the steps, catching himself on the railing but spilling his bag down the stairs. Scrambling to shove the clothes back into the bag, he nearly pitched down the stairs a second time. Sliding down on his heel and backside, he stood wavering at the bottom.  
  
Reiju grabbed his hand again, jerking him after her as she took off towards a side door. “You’ve got to go, Sanji,” She yanked him onto the porch. “I put some money in the front pocket. It isn’t much, but if you go sparingly, it should be enough to get you far away from here,” She wrapped her arms around him in a quick embrace, the thudding footsteps sounding down the stairs behind them. Tears in her eyes, she released him, shoving him towards the porch stairs. “Sanji, don’t look back,”  
  


�����

Kid leaned back against the couch, the hiss of a beer opening the only sound in the room. Wire had, as usual, contributed next to nothing to the conversation beyond what he’d wanted ordered for dinner. Heat, on the other hand, had rambled on for several minutes about the unfair treatment he was receiving, but had instantly snapped his mouth shut when he’d seen the anger growing in Kid’s eyes. It wasn’t that he didn’t agree with his friend, but there was little, at this time, Kid could do about it. After Donquixote had reported a series of raids on his latest shipments, which meant that Kaido wouldn’t be receiving his share of the goods and money that went along with it, the boss had decided to assign more powerful lackeys to the shipping and receiving department, which meant pulling Heat and Wave from the bullying and intimidating assignments they’d rather been enjoying. Despite their disappointment at the reassignment, neither blamed Kid, and they would hardly take their frustrations out on him, knowing how he struggled to deal with his own anger over the whole matter. Kid was no one’s errand boy, but that was exactly what Kaido was treating him as. Twice this week he’d been sent to Donquixote to speak with the tall blonde’s subordinates to shore up plans. Both times, he’d been stuck speaking with Vergo, whom he found quite distasteful. The man demanded more respect than Kid felt he deserved, and wanted a “sir” at the end of every statement, which the red head quickly made it clear was an order he would not comply with.  
  
He’d caught a glimpse of Law at the last meeting as he was following Vergo down a hall, and felt a twinge of pity for the man. He was thinner and paler than he’d been at the restaurant, his eyes swollen near shut and his lips cracked and bleeding. Vergo had caught his attention with a smirk. “He has you to thank for that. He knows the Young Master doesn’t want us staying out past curfew, and to come home drunk on top of that?” Vergo made a sound of disapproval in his throat that had Kid ready to make an attempt on his life. He’d bit his tongue and finished his assignment, knowing any action he attempted would only further ensure injury to the abused.  
  
“You’re upset, Boss,” Heat pointed out as he listened to Kid sigh for the dozenth time that evening. “And you need this,” He exchanged the empty beer can Kid had crushed in his hand without realizing it with a full one, then waited expectantly. Kid wasn’t one for sharing his thoughts, but he was one for flying off in a rage, and if something had him unhappy, he was sure to spill. Before the pale male got a word out, however, there was the faintest tapping at the door.  
  
Kid shot a questioning look at the other two, but they both shrugged. The only person they could have expected to join them was Killer, but he was busy on assignment with Kaido, the only one of the four of them who really seemed to be taking an interest in working with the organization, not that Kid found that worrisome. He knew where Killer’s loyalties lie, the man had been at his side longer than any other. Pushing himself up off the couch, he drained the full beer as he moved towards the door, pausing in front of it for a moment, seeing nothing through the peephole. Perhaps one of the neighbors had just bumped it as they walked past, but he thought that unlikely. At this hour, they’d all be gone for work or in their beds, and they tended to give the entrance to his apartment a wide berth. Finally, he tossed the empty beer can in the direction of the trash can and undid the locks, surprised to find Law leaning on the wall beside his door. His stupefaction lasted only a moment, and then he grabbed the man and pulled him inside, relocking the door.  
  
“Why am I here?” Law whispered to the floor, as if he hadn’t been the one to show up outside of Kid’s apartment unannounced. His face looked slightly better than it had a few days ago, although still bruised. However, a dark spot glistened wetly on the front of his hoodie and Kid got the feeling it wasn’t a spilled drink. Law opened his mouth to say something, but then his eyes flickered to the couch, where Heat and Wire watched them with curious expressions. “Wrong, I should leave,” He muttered weakly, shaking his head at himself.  
  
“They were just leaving,” Kid announced pointedly, keeping a firm grip on Law’s arm. Doflamingo's home was on the outside of the city, his headquarters barely within city limits. Unless Law was on an assignment on this side of the neighborhood, he’d already traveled quite the distance with this wound, and Kid wasn’t about to let the already weakened man slip back out to die in his hallway. Although there was some halfhearted grumbling about the food they hadn’t gotten, both men left without a question, and Kid quickly helped Law over to the couch.  
  
“It’s not fatal, just looks bad,” Law grunted as Kid tugged off his sweatshirt. He caught a glimpse of the horrified look on Kid’s face before letting his eyes fall shut. Why he had come here of all places, Law wasn’t sure. He knew Bepo, his albino friend who’d managed to avoid the street life by being a shut-in it seemed, would have welcomed him in and even been able to provide some mild first aide, but he also knew the cascade of questions he would have faced if he’d arrived there in his current condition. Still, why he chose Kid’s apartment made no sense to him. The man had spoken to him only once, and it had been an awkward event at best, one that Law only exaggerated into a friendship in the privacy of his mind. Now, he was crashing his evening and bleeding onto his couch, and, perhaps worst of all, forcing Kid to view his body.  
  
Law wasn’t a vain man, had never much cared for his own presentation. He could tell from the corset and fishnets of Kid’s friends that the same couldn’t be said for the company the man kept, but that was beside the point. Earlier this very same day, Doflamingo had brought the mirror into Law’s room, an event that delighted the blonde as greatly as it disgusted Law. Over the past few months, malnourishment had eaten away at his muscles, and his stomach caved in a sickening amount. His ribs were easily countable, and his collarbones jutted out like mountains. His skin seemed to hang from the skeleton, and he felt as weak as he looked most of the time. When he had failed to react for Doflamingo, the blonde had gotten angry. He’d taken the knife and dug it through Law’s stomach, punching through his back but avoiding any major arteries. Laughing about some flesh wound joke he’d made that Law hadn’t the focus to hear or comprehend, Doflamingo had marked the blade. This was a familiar practice, to keep track of how much Law had gained or receded. Normally, Doflamingo would then stitch him up, cooeing and caring as he did after his demented experiments, but this time, he seemed bored with the lack of response, and had simply left Law in a bleeding mess before the mirror. On the long, slow walk over here, he’d found himself nearly asleep in doorways and against walls on several occasions, sheer will keeping him on his feet and forcing him to continue his journey.  
  
“This is going to be cold. And it’s going to hurt,” Kid was not a doctor, he was better at inflicting wounds than caring for them, but he had assisted with several of Heat’s many stitches, although that said much about his little talents in the area. He poured alcohol liberally over the area, relieved to find the mess of blood covered a small, straight wound. At least it wasn’t a gunshot, he wasn’t sure he wanted to attempt digging a bullet out, and he didn’t know how to assess internal injury. He knew Law hadn’t passed out from the pain because the man was still breathing oddly, slow and shaky. “How do you know where I live?” He asked, more to give the man something to focus on than because he actually cared. He was sure Kaido knew and provided the information to Doflamingo.  
  
“Followed you,” Law told the back of the couch, his voice barely loud enough to reach Kid.  
  
“You did? In this state? I’ve been home for hours,” Kid admired the stitches he’d just finished, his neatest work to date, when an uneasy thought occurred to him. “Does it go straight through?”  
  
Law nodded, attempting to adjust his position, groaning when Kid assisted him. “Not me,” He managed, hissing as Kid poured the alcohol without warning this time. “Dof… had Vergo…” It seemed the pain was worse on the back, perhaps the skin was more tender or the position was more awkward, but either way, his words failed him and he bit his lip to keep back the whimpers as Kid steadily worked.  
  
“Vergo, huh? I don’t like that egotistical bastard much,” Kid grunted, frowning when he was finished. Not as well done as the front side, but at least Law wouldn’t see that. But now he had another concern. “I can get you to the bed, but in what position would it be least painful for you to sleep?”  
  
Law coughed, or perhaps it was a laugh. “Even sleeping, I don’t have the energy to move around,” His words were slow and he was battling to keep his eyes open, the smallest puddle of energy inside him draining out rapidly now that he felt...safe. “Cover it...gauze…” He could hear Kid moving away, then returning to follow the command, his gentle touch still sending waves of agony through Law’s body.  
  
Finished, Kid hesitated, then shrugged and, without asking permission, as carefully as he could manage, he slid his arms under the thin man, easily lifting him from the couch and taking him down the hall to the bed, where he’d already flipped down the covers. He could see the faint pink rise to Law’s cheeks, and he was glad the man had enough blood left in him to blush at the gesture, but he didn’t bother protesting the action, silently grateful Kid would remove the struggling steps for him. Settling Law on his side with as much care for his injuries as he could, Kid pulled the blankets back up. He placed ice water and painkillers on the bedside table, in case Law awoke and felt strong enough to help himself, and, after watching the even, if slight, rise and fall of the fragile chest to ensure the man was sleeping, Kid retraced his steps to the living room to clean the bloody mess, finally allowing the anger to rush through him.  
  
He almost hoped they would show up at his apartment to attempt to claim Law back this evening, he would justify killing every member of the Donquixote organization until Law had the freedom he deserved. Followed him home? Did they think he’d be threatened by their knowing where he’d lived? Show up on the doorstep, he silently urged Vergo. The smug fuck. He should have dealt with him days ago. Suddenly, he was looking forward to being Kaido’s lackey. He didn’t care about the consequences, he was ready to take action.  


�����

Sanji drew heavily on his cigarette, his eyes searching the distant horizon. “I haven’t seen her, or any of them, since that night.” He exhaled, turning to Zoro. “I’m not surprised they found me, I just can’t imagine why they’re here now,”  
  
Zoro spun the remaining liquid in his glass, tilted it back and placed the empty cup on the table between them. He frowned at the blonde, watching as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth, ashed it away from his chair, then replaced it in the soft pink grip. He waited until the glowing amber was stamped out. “We aren’t going to figure that out tonight,” Zoro pushed himself up, holding a hand out to Sanji. The cook accepted his assistance, letting Zoro pull him to his feet and against his chest. He hadn’t realized the night air had turned cool until he felt the warmth radiating from the muscular male. Zoro wasn’t sure what to add, knew his usual blunt attitude wouldn’t be the most helpful in this situation, but he was glad Sanji felt he could open up and share the past with him. Even in his youth, Zoro had always trained, never far from a sharp blade, and so he never knew what it felt like to be bullied, knew that he personally would never give in to an attacker, regardless of the reasons they felt for attacking him or how he felt about the person, but he could understand Sanji’s different perspective.  
  
Finding their way to the bedroom in the large house was difficult with Zoro in the lead, and he was glad Sanji had paid more attention to which hall they should turn down and which door led to the large bed they were gifted for the night. Zoro rushed through brushing his teeth while Sanji took his time, admiring the fixtures and accents in the bathroom larger than their sitting room back at their apartment. With the cook busy in the other room, Zoro dug through his bag, finding the half empty bottle of lube and tossing it on the bedside table. He wasn’t sure that Sanji would have the energy to participate tonight, but if Zoro could get him in the mood, he had a wonderful, if somewhat embarrassing, idea on how to express his thoughts to Sanji.  
  
Zoro wasn’t the most clever. Maybe in a combative situation, he was quick on his feet and his responses were always timely and competent. But he would never have the way with words Sanji did when he spoke to women, or easily express his emotions like the flowery man could, but Zoro was thoughtful in his own way. He understood that Sanji had had a rough like, that the man had probably struggled through some long periods of time where he felt he didn’t belong, that he was unaccepted by others, that he didn’t have that unconditional love that came with having a family or a lifelong relationship like Ace and Luffy. Zoro didn’t exactly have these things going in his life, either, but it wasn’t something that seemed terribly important to the independent man, but he knew someone as soft and gentle as Sanji must have been searching for these bonds. He knew the cook would give himself to Zoro, his body as he had time and again and his secrets as he had tonight, but Zoro wanted to make it clear that, as much as he wanted to take from Sanji, he was willing to give it as well.  
  
Sanji came out of the bathroom, drying his face on a small hand towel, and as his eyes alighted on the bottle, a small smirk playing on his lips. His body was exhausted; this felt like one of the longest days he’d had to face. But the swordsman had been incredibly patient with him, more thoughtful and caring than he usually let on, and, thinking back to their moment in the kitchen, Sanji did want to reward the other male for the act. And if he wanted that reward in a physical form, who was the blonde to argue? He shed the pajama bottoms he’d just put on, crawling atop Zoro, his hands searching that warm, hard body while his mouth pressed against the surprisingly soft lips. He knew Zoro could dominate him easily, but he hoped the man would be accommodating enough to let Sanji stay on top; he wasn’t sure his ribs could take the pressure tonight.  
  
Zoro gently pushed Sanji away, and the blonde, never one to refuse a request, moved down Zoro’s chest, his tongue flickering out to tease the tempting length presented. “Ah, ah,” Zoro gasped, his hips jerking back. “D-don’t,” He groaned with disappointment as he pulled Sanji away. As incredible as the blonde’s mouth was, he had other goals for this evening, and he couldn’t focus on what he planned if the cook was going to be performing such acts. Instead, he fumbled the bottle of lube from the bedside table, quickly coating two fingers. Sanji shifted slightly to provide better access, thinking that Zoro was rushing things, that perhaps the alcohol had gone to his head, but the green haired male had another target in mind. Zoro tried to relax himself, tucking his free hand behind his head and folding his knees out in as comfortable a position as he could manage while reaching the entrance he sought on his own body.  
  
Sanji sat back on his heels, his mouth going dry at the scene before him. Zoro’s muscular legs spread wide, knees bent, feet tangled in the sheets as he arched his hips slightly, giving his fingers an easier reach. Sanji’s eyes traveled up that herculean arm, hesitating where it reached past his hardened member, already dripping with excitement as it proudly protruded from the green nest, drawing a throbbing response from Sanji’s own. Past his taut stomach, the muscles clenched in response to the intrusive activity and the scarred chest where his stiffened nipples practically begged for attention. The tip of his tongue was barely visible between his lips as he concentrated on his actions, his dark eyes watching Sanji observe him. A faint red flushed the swordsman’s face, from his exertion or from being watched, it was hard to say. Sanji felt the shiver in his spine as their eyes met, his own breathing shaky as the desire built within him. He reached for the bottle, his hand patting blindly until he found it, but he hesitated. “Will you…” The words were soft, he wasn’t sure Zoro could even hear him. Swallowing, feeling the heat in his cheeks, he forced himself on. “T-touch yourself,” He knew the green haired male was doing just that already, and could imagine the moment shattering as he mocked him for the request.  
  
Instead, Zoro slid his hand free from behind his head, slowly moving it down his chest, pausing to pinch his nipples, trailing his fingers across his musclebound stomach until he grasped his manhood, massaging himself. He kept his eyes on the blonde, delighting in how the man couldn’t pull his focus from the movements. Struggling to keep his fingers working as his hand leisurely stroked his length, Zoro could feel the heat building in his midsection. He wasn’t going to rush Sanji, but if the cook didn’t move soon, Zoro would be finished before they’d even started. He heard the small click of the bottle’s lid opening, equally excited and daunted. This was as new to him as it was Sanji, but he would do anything to bring pleasure and a sense of control to the other male. If Sanji told him to bend over the bed or drop to his knees, he would immediately assume the position. Watching Sanji coat himself was the only reward he needed. He slid his fingers free, but kept caressing himself, trying to match his pace with Sanji’s. He could feel the pressure building and he swallowed what little pride he had, being spread naked and displayed for the other man as he was, and whispered, “Please,”  
  
Sanji couldn’t help himself, as delicious as the sight before him was, as much as he wanted to bury himself inside the offered male, he couldn’t stop the upward tugging to his lips as he arched a curly brow. “What was that?” He was amazed at the sound of his own voice, so deep and husky with the building lust. He thought Zoro had never looked more appealing before, but watching the blush creep across his face, Sanji changed his mind. Zoro, powerful, majestic, statuesque Zoro, vulnerable and desperate beneath him; that was the most appetizing sight in his life. Sanji moved closer, releasing himself to grip Zoro’s thigh, his slick hand slipping over the well built surface until he tightened his grip, digging his fingers in, the small act drawing a groan from Zoro.  
  
“Damn cook,” He growled, but there was no sharp edge to his tone, only a desperate plea as he relented. “P-Please, I want you,” Zoro reddened further, turning his face against the cool press of the pillow. His words were true, he desperately wanted to feel the blonde inside him, before he lost control and twisted him around to claim the other male himself. But begging? He told himself it was what Sanji wanted, and anything to accommodate the man after this difficult day he was having, but it struck a blow to Zoro’s masculinity to appear so needy, even if he was the very definition of needy in that moment. Sanji’s hand slid between his face and the pillow, cupping his warmed cheek to turn his head, their eyes locking. He held his gaze as Sanji repositioned himself, that hand now on his hip as he pressed himself against Zoro’s entrance. Zoro couldn’t tell if the man was moving slowly to tease him or because he was unsure of his moves, and he gripped the cook’s hips, his calloused thumbs grazing the impossibly smooth skin. “Sanji, please,”  
  
Sanji thrust forward, burying himself deep inside the impatient man as they both groaned loudly. It was tighter than he could have imagined, incredibly hot and welcoming, and Sanji thought he might burst upon entry, it was such a delectable cascade of feelings. There wasn’t as much resistance as he’d expected, and his skin slapped against Zoro’s with more force than he’d intended. He dropped down, his body flush against the other male’s, and he rested his forehead against Zoro’s, waiting until their breathing was more regular before claiming his mouth. It wasn’t an explosive, dominating kiss, but rather something softer, more passionate, as though it was their first time, tongues exploring, hesitantly tasting, teeth nipping and releasing lips. They broke and restarted the kiss a dozen times, Zoro’s warm hand on his throat, his rough thumb rubbing the sensitive flesh.  
  
Sanji slowly started moving his hips, pushing himself away from Zoro enough to slide out and back in, both men grunting at the feeling. After a few careful strokes, he started to build up speed, the tight heat coupled with the sounds Zoro made was overwhelming, but Sanji quickly realized his first problem. As much as he loved staring down at Zoro’s incredible body, he wanted to feel it pressed against his own, but every time he lowered himself, he lost the depth and rhythm. Groaning with frustration, Sanji wiggled against the other male, trying to find the position that would satisfy all of his needs.  
  
Zoro wasn’t sure what Sanji was trying to do, but he knew it felt incredible. He moaned loudly as Sanji slid against that delightful bundle of nerves yet again in his erratic movements. After their fight together with Sanji’s high thrown kicks, he shouldn’t have been as amazed as he was at Sanji’s display of flexibility as the blonde brought his leg up high enough to slip over Zoro’s spread thigh, allowing him to penetrate deeper into the male while eliminating any space between their bodies. Zoro’s hands slid from his waist to cup his backside, squeezing as he pulled him closer, spreading his legs wider, trying to get more of Sanji inside of him. Sanji pressed back against his hands, using the grip and their tangled limbs as leverage to increase the pace of his thrusting, their panting breaths mixing in between fevered kisses.  
  
Sanji tilted his hips to one side slightly, attempting to put just enough space between their sweating bodies for him to grip Zoro’s forgotten shaft, sloppily stroking the thick member, delighting in the noises Zoro emitted. The swordsman's toes curled as every thrust of the blonde slammed against his prostate in this new position and he couldn’t draw in enough air to warn the man as the heat built within him. He was seconds from losing control, his hips arching to welcome Sanji’s ramming hips then bucking up into the hand that pumped him tightly. He twisted his fingers into the sweaty blonde locks, tugging just enough to get Sanji’s lips to meet his, trying to hide the loud moan in their kiss as his body jerked uncontrollably, his seed shooting up between their stomachs.  
  
Exhausted, body shuddering from the force of the ejaculation, Zoro sank against the pillows, his hands sliding down Sanji’s back to keep the male close to him as he continued pumping. Zoro’s body’s reaction to the release was more than the blonde could handle, the way his hole seemed to tighten further around him had him struggling to hold on. He wanted to stay inside of Zoro all night, hadn’t nearly had his fill of the feelings and noises, but he couldn’t hang on any longer, and with one final thrust, he buried himself deep inside Zoro and released with a well satisfied groan.  
  
Dropping heavily on the bed beside Zoro, Sanji struggled to stop the trembling in his body, to control his breathing. For a long moment, the only sound was their heavy breathing, then Sanji slowly turned his head, found Zoro’s eyes skimming his body. He thought about teasing the male or maybe offering another round, but he couldn’t find the energy for either option, only managing a weak, “Wow…” He rolled to his side, propping his head on a hand to stare down at Zoro. The red had faded from his tan face and his lips remained faintly curled in the smallest hint of a content smile. Dark eyes briefly met Sanji’s blue pools, then unashamedly continued their assessment of the blonde’s naked body. Sanji could feel his heart stutter under the attention, wanted to cover himself while also wanting to please the swordsman. It was too late to be self conscious now. His fingers traced the curve of Zoro’s soft lips, trailing down his jaw and throat to find the edge of the scar, following it halfway down before he switched paths, sliding delicately down the rigid muscles of his stomach. Sanji brushed his fingers through the sticky white mess, smearing it over those well defined muscles before lifting the fingers to his mouth to suck them clean. Zoro groaned at the action and roughly pulled Sanji against him, grabbing a handful of hair to drag his lips to meet his own, his tongue searching the blonde’s mouth like he was desperate for a taste as well.  
  
When Zoro released the blonde from the kiss, he kept a hand on the back of his neck, holding him close. His other hand brushed back the bangs from Sanji’s face so he could see both his eyes, and Zoro swallowed hard. He wasn’t the most emotional person, far from it, but the past few years with Sanji had been a different life. The cook had lit a passion in Zoro, provided him with the very thing he had quested for for so long; a rival to push him to grow, to maintain and further develop his strength. He no longer wanted to prove himself greater than Sanji, after their fight this morning, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to get physical with the man again, couldn’t stand the thought of hurting him as he had, but he wanted to continue to grow his strength so that he could protect the other male. He wasn’t one for thinking about the future, didn’t have long term plans, but when he thought ahead to where his life was going, he always saw Sanji in it. He couldn’t look into those endless blue ponds and say these ridiculously melodramatic words to Sanji, but he hoped that after this evening, the cook would understand how he felt. Still, there was something small that he could force out of himself. Keeping his eyes locked on the blonde’s, Zoro slowly brought their lips together, the faintest imitation of a kiss. Keeping their mouths close together, he whispered his words against the soft pink lips, half hoping the blonde wouldn’t hear, silently pleading him to pretend he didn’t if he did.  
  
Kissing him again to seal the words away before the blonde could react, Zoro slid his hands down to his shoulders, holding the blonde close. Sanji allowed the man his moment of silence, burying his face in the soft crook of his shoulder and neck, his hand resting on Zoro’s chest, feeling the slamming of his heart. It still amazed Sanji that he could cause such a reaction in the typically confident male, but he found it more surprising that Zoro would still react so strongly after the presentation he had just put on. He waited until Zoro seemed more relaxed, but he knew the other male wasn’t asleep yet, because his fingers kept rubbing small circles onto his shoulder in the most comforting fashion. Finally, Sanji tilted his face up, his lips ghosting across Zoro’s jaw to rest against his ear. “I love you, too, idiot,” Zoro didn’t respond beyond pressing Sanji’s body tighter against his own, but Sanji could feel the heart speeding again beneath his hand. He had never felt more confident, comfortable, and safe than he did in that moment. There was only one small problem. His teeth nibbled at the ear, his tongue occasionally flickering out to assist until he heard the small moan from Zoro in response. In his sexiest, breathiest voice, he whispered, “Oi, algae head, go shower. We’re filthy.”

�����

Law stood outside of the familiar apartment door, his hand hanging in the air. He should have knocked by now, had stood there frozen for several minutes. At his feet sat a case of beer, too heavy to continue holding, despite his being healthier than his previous visits. This was the fourth time since the first that he found himself outside of Kid’s apartment, and he couldn't say for sure why he kept coming back. For the most part, they sat in silence, but it was a comforting feeling. He’d taken a circuitous route to reach the destination, but he knew it didn’t really matter. He had no doubts that Doflamingo was well aware of his location at all times, as though he had a tracker chip embedded under his skin. The thought made him shudder, as it held the potential for truth. Tired of standing in the hall, not willing to return to the home he’d ran from, he finally let his hand fall against the door. The noise he created was barely audible even to himself, and he half hoped Kid wouldn’t hear it. He had no words to say, had nothing more to offer than a couple of beers and a long night of quiet sitting.  
  
The door opened immediately, Kid grinning. “I thought maybe you wanted to stand out there all night,” He waved Law in, quickly taking the box from him. “Dinner’s getting cold,” Dinner for Kid consisted of a variety of take out and delivery, which he had explained meant less time wasted on cooking and then cleaning afterwards. Tonight was a seafood stir fry over rice, and Law was surprised when his stomach growled. “Finally found the food that gets you hungry,” Kid had locked the door, placed the beer in the fridge, and offered Law a clean plate and fork. He himself ate from the containers, but his small gestures of comfort were much appreciated by the other man.  
  
“I enjoy seafood,” Law agreed, sitting on the couch beside Kid, holding his plate out as Kid served him way too much food. They both knew he’d never eat a fraction of that amount. “I don’t care for bread,” He wasn’t sure why he’d added that tidbit, but it earned a chuckle from Kid.  
  
“Noted; no sandwiches. A lazy man’s idea of dinner anyway,” Kid grinned as he began shoveling food into his mouth, but his eyes held something more serious as he watched Law pick at the food on his plate. A few grains of rice and the smallest sliver of fish chewed a couple dozen times before he swallowed, the next bite a solid minute away as he broke down the already bite sized morsels into something even the youngest of children could eat. Kid was surprised the man wasn’t cutting his rice into pieces. “Do you…” Kid wasn’t sure he should press the subject. They had an unspoken agreement to let the heavy topics hang in the air. He hadn’t asked about the knife wound he was pretty sure came from Doflamingo, Law hadn’t brought up his intentions to kill Kaido. Their friendship was based on not speaking about anything serious, and he had come to enjoy these evenings with Law, despite how the sight of the other man filled him with worry. It was that worry that took up too much space inside him and forced the words out in a quick tumble. “Do you know there’s no fat on your body?” He wasn’t familiar with eating disorders or how to discuss them. He wasn’t sure if bringing them up would fill Law with shame, if the other man chose this self punishment because it was something he could inflict upon himself or if Doflamingo weighed and punished him regularly.  
  
Law blinked at him, took another microscopic bite of his food, chewing slowly. He swallowed, took a long drink of his water, and returned his eyes to Kid’s. “You think I want to look like this?”  
  
Kid’s gaze dropped to the baggy sweatshirt and Law knew he was drawing on the images of the night he’d stitched him up. His mouth was a tight frown when his dark eyes met Law’s again. “Why don’t you eat more?” The words came out sharper than he intended, but he’d already opened the can of worms, there was no taking it all back now.  
  
“I am. I’m trying,” Law’s eyes dropped to his plate as he prepared the next small scoop. “I am here, aren’t I?” He shoved the bite into his mouth, returning his focus to Kid.  
  
“What does that mean?” Kid set the empty container on the coffee table. In the time Law took three bites, he’d finished his meal. He wanted to kick himself, for a plethora of reasons. It would have been polite to eat slower, so that Law wouldn’t feel like he was eating alone or that Kid was just watching him eat. But mostly because of his dumb words. He could hear an ocean full of emotions and hidden meanings in the simple statements from the dark haired male, and the best he could come up with were dumb questions that must exasperate the one next to him.  
  
Law swallowed the bite he was working on, setting his plate on the coffee table as he turned to face Kid. “If I was home with Donquixote right now, I wouldn’t have more than water and a few crackers, maybe a couple of peanuts if the Young Master was feeling generous. There isn’t a room in that house that is unobserved, so it’s not as though I can sneak a meal. I tried that once, and I honestly thought Doflamingo was going to kill me.” A cold bitterness had crept into his voice, his hand a fist on his lap. “I wouldn’t have ordered food at the restaurant, but you did. And every time I come here, you feed me, like some stray dog,” His words were self depreciating, but a small smile tugged at his lips. He could remember the first night, when he’d awoken confused, his stitches sending waves of nauseating pain through his body. Kid had made him tea accompanied with painkillers, then heated soup from a can, which was about the extent of his cooking skills. Law was shaky and so Kid had sat beside him on the bed, spooning salty broth into his mouth like an invalid. “So I keep coming back. Compared to you, I don’t eat much at all. But compared to what I normally receive, I’m feasting here.”  
  
Kid grinned, ruffled Law’s hair even as he flinched under his touch. “Well, you’re a good boy,” His playful teasing fell away as his hand dropped from Law’s hair to his cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin. “And you’re welcome here any time,” He wasn’t sure why the words were a whisper, or what that odd twisting sensation in his gut was. He wanted to blame the alcohol, but he’d only had a few beers. He tried to blame the proximity, but he’d slept beside Law in his bed twice now, so that hardly seemed to fault. He could feel himself leaning forward, something inside him screaming to stop, another voice telling Law to pull away, but neither thought actually made a sound as his lips brushed against Law’s. Law froze, tense, but he didn’t move away. Kid wanted to stay there, his mouth pressed against the soft pink lips, but the screaming voices inside him finally won out, and he shoved himself up, nearly tripping over the coffee table as he moved away. “Eat before it’s cold.” He managed lamely as he retreated to the kitchen, partially to put space between them so Law wouldn’t see the way the red from his hair had invaded his face, but mostly so he could silently berate himself. That was the most Law had shared in his two weeks of visits, and Kid had attempted to take advantage of the wounded, broken man. He didn’t even know if Law was interested in his gender, much less him personally. He wasn’t even aware he was interested in his own gender.  
  
That threw Kid back a step, and he pulled a beer from the fridge and poured it down his throat as he considered the thought. He spent a great deal of time with men who wore corsets instead of shirts and fishnet instead of anything sensible, but he’d never been interested in them. Perhaps it was because he was helping Law, maybe he thought of Law as a damsel in distress and he got off on saving him, like reverse Stockholm syndrome. But he thought of Law sinking his teeth into Doflamingo, and he knew that wasn’t the case. Law might be struggling through more than life’s fair share of troubles right now, but he was far from defeated. Maybe he needed a helping hand, but he wasn’t interested in a savior. In fact, it seemed like all he wanted was a friend and a safe place to occasionally hide from reality, and he’d found both of those in Kid, who had conveniently just thrown that notion away. Crumbling the can, he quickly popped the tab on another. So if he wasn’t interested in men, and Law wasn’t some damsel to save, then why had he just kissed him?  
  
Kid leaned against the counter, fighting the urge to throw his beer across the room. He could feel his body preparing to explode, and he wished desperately that going to a dark alley and finding someone else to blame was an option, because he needed to vent the tension building within him, but he wasn’t going to run out and leave Law after he had forced himself upon the man. In fact, he was surprised that Law hadn’t raced out of the room himself. He found himself a third beer, then began to describe himself with a long list of language the devil would have been proud of. Only what he felt was halfway through what he deserved to hear of the name calling, he realized Law was standing in the kitchen doorway. They both stared in silence at each other for a long moment before they started speaking at the same time.  
  
“I’m sorry-”  
  
“I’m tired,”  
  
“You know where the bed is,” Kid responded, almost missing the words that left Law’s mouth.  
  
“Don’t be,” They both fell silent again, and Law regarded Kid with something like uncertainty as he took a small step towards the man, then another, until he could fall against his chest, thin arms encircling the broader male. He didn’t know what he wanted from Kid. He had been utterly surprised by the kiss. He wasn’t sure he wanted Kid to repeat the action, but he wasn’t sure he didn’t. He hadn’t even considered a love life, not with the treatment from Doflamingo. There was no way to hide the marks and abuse of his body from another person, no reason to consider getting intimate. He was disgusted with himself and couldn’t imagine another person feeling differently about him and his image. Still, he found a great deal of comfort when those strong arms wrapped warmly around his body, pressing him against the muscular chest with its racing heart.  
  
Kid held Law for a moment, a montage of confusing thoughts rolling through his mind as he felt the dark haired male relax against his body. After a moment, he slid his hands up to Law’s shoulders, slowly pushing the man away, meeting his golden speckled eyes reluctantly. “Law, I’m not… I don’t...think...Well, I’m not into guys,” There was a moment of silence as the words processed, and then Law smiled broadly, the hilarity leaking through.  
  
Law sputtered with laughter, clutching at his side as he leaned against the counter to keep himself up. It was a wonderful sound that Kid hadn’t heard before, and despite his sour, awkward mood, he felt the grin growing across his face. “You-You,” Law couldn’t form the sentence, gasping for air as more giggles escaped him. Kid felt a brief moment of worry that maybe he’d broken something inside the man, but Law wiped tears from the corners of his eyes and bit back the last few chuckles. Gasping for air, he leaned against the counter beside Kid, amusement still dancing on his features. “Glad that’s sorted; can I go to bed now?” Kid nodded, more confused now than he had been before, but Law frowned. “Unless you need to keep pounding back beers, can you come pretend we’re normal? At least, normal for us,” He mumbled something as he turned away, not waiting to see if Kid would follow.  
  
“Hmmm?” Kid fell in step, scratching at his head as he followed Law’s footsteps like he couldn’t follow the conversation. As they passed the living room, he glanced at Law’s plate, almost half cleared. It was more than the man had eaten in all his previous visits put together, and that made him feel glad.  
  
“I said, I like your presence,” Law told the floor as he entered the bedroom, busying himself with turning down the blankets and avoiding gazing at Kid. He slid out of his jeans, but kept his hoodie on. He wasn’t nearly comfortable enough with his body to force Kid to view all the mountainous bones and shriveled skin that built him, especially not when Kid was built like a statue, broad shoulders and firm muscles under skin smooth and pale as marble. Especially not after their odd exchange this evening.  
  
“Might be more comfortable, it’s supposed to be hot tonight,” Kid shoved a shirt into Law’s hands and hurried to the bathroom to brush his teeth. In the past when Law had stayed over, Kid had slept as he always did, in just his undershorts. He had stripped down tonight before he’d thought to be self conscious about it. He didn’t know what Law meant by liking his presence, maybe he just felt safe knowing there was someone else there while he slept, that Doflamingo wasn’t going to crawl out from under the bed and attack him. Kid sighed, rinsed, and spat, burying his face in the towel and groaning. He didn’t understand much of anything this evening, and it left him feeling awkward and rather stupid. He turned out the light, finding Law laying perfectly still on his back in the bed. Kid crawled in beside him, covering up while wondering why he’d never thought to offer Law a separate blanket.  
  
Law rolled over, his hand falling to rest lightly on Kid’s chest. After a long moment, Kid reached out, slid his arm under Law’s shoulder, pulling the other male against his body. They shuffled around for a moment, Law finding a comfortable spot for his head to rest on Kid’s shoulder, Kid sliding his hand up Law’s leg, resting it on his thigh at the edge of his shorts. It was odd, the masculine body, the soft touching, the hair and the skin and the entire situation. But it was also like normal; at least they weren’t talking about it.

�����

Law pushed himself to his feet, his legs trembling beneath him. He could see the door, but the hall only seemed to grow longer as for each step he took. He leaned heavily against the wall, his slick hand slipping and nearly pitching him face first into the worn carpeting. His eyes slowly focused on the traitorous wall, surprised to find the smeared red handprint. When had his hand become bloody? Sliding forward with his shoulder as support to keep him upright, he managed a few steps that seemed to bring the destination closer and further at the same time. The area around the door was growing black, fuzzy, fading in to close around the door. He knew the darkness meant he was losing the battle, but he couldn’t get his body to respond to the demands in his mind. With one last effort, he shoved away from the wall, tripping over his own feet, the ground rushed up to meet him, but thankfully, the darkness surrounded him first. 

���

Kid nearly dropped the white take out box in his hand at the sudden thump of his door. He had expected, at least hoped, Law would show up tonight. It had turned into an every other night event; the quiet tapping on his door, the silent dinner on the couch. There had been a few small changes; they sat a little too close on the couch, Law ate a slightly larger portion each meal, they fell asleep in a warm tangle of limbs. They hadn’t spoken about their relationship, or whatever it would be called, which was a good thing, since Kid had no clue what was going on there. He knew that Law smiled more frequently now, occasionally bubbled with laughter even. He knew that when their legs brushed or their shoulders bumped he felt this odd flicker of electricity race just under his skin, and he thought, from the way his eyes would meet his own then jump away, Law must have felt the same. But they never put the feeling into words, and so they continued on in their comfortable silence.  
  
A lump of dread had filled Kid’s throat at the noise, and he left the take out box on the counter, moving towards the door with heavy, cautious steps. He kept a gun fixed under the ledge of the table by the door, and one hand reached for it as the other unlocked the door. Tugging the door open in a quick, solid motion, he caught the slumping form of Law. Tossing the gun on the table, he staggered back, managing to untangle himself from the body enough to scoop the male up, taking him to the couch. He locked the door in a fumbled hurry and returned to Law’s side, dropping to his knees beside the couch. Whispering his name, he nearly cried out with relief when he felt the pulse, weak as it was, at least it was present. There was blood on Law’s hands, smeared across his face, but aside from a cut on his forehead that might have been from hitting the door and a nosebleed, he didn’t see any other obvious wounds. Still, the man appeared to be barely breathing, and his eyes didn’t open even as he tried to force words out.  
  
“Law, can you hear me?” Kid wasn’t one to panic, but he could feel it building inside of him. He’d seen way more blood on Heat, so it wasn’t that sight that bothered him. It was how incredibly fragile the dark haired male appeared. He had no clue about internal injuries, would prefer a knife wound or something obvious to attend to. As he watched, blood seemed to spill from Law’s mouth, and Kid rolled him onto his side, unsure what else he should be doing. “Law, I’m going to get a doctor,” Please, survive long enough for me to return. He added silently, shoving himself to his feet.  
  
Law weakly grabbed at his wrist and Kid turned back to him, his eyes falling to those dark letters. _I’ve been in death’s hands countless times._ Law had said that night in the restaurant when Kid had asked him to explain his tattoos. Once more, he found himself in that grip, but Kid would show the reaper he could hold on tighter. 

�����

The fire flickered brightly, and Ace was reluctant to turn away from it. He didn’t want to admit, but the night had been taxing on him. He wanted to drop before the fire and sleep for a few hours, but his growling stomach reminded him there were other concerns. Marco had finished his assessment of the bodies sprawled around them, confirming each had a wound that would keep them out of commission for a month or so, but wouldn’t prove fatal. He moved to stand beside Ace, covering a yawn.  
  
“Glad I came with you?” He let his shoulder bump the freckled male’s, watching the way the fire danced in Ace’s eyes. Marco had an easy come, easy go attitude towards most things in life, but he loved watching Ace’s passionate side take control. Marco wasn’t the biggest fan of violence, had joined the Whitebeards more for a sense of family than for a righteous cause, but he could watch Ace throwing blows endlessly. The dark haired man kept everything pinned inside himself, and when it came time to let it out, he was unstoppable. It was as admirable as it was dangerous, and Marco was glad they found themselves on the same side of the drawn line.  
  
Ace nodded, not ashamed to admit he was grateful that Marco had tagged along. This last location had been heavily fortified, perhaps because of the other attacks, and the men had been not only greater in number, but also higher skilled. The two had managed to avoid any serious wounds, which was no small feat, considering the number of guns fired in their direction, but had a wide assortment of bruises and scrapes to attest to a night hard spent. Slinging his arm over Marco’s shoulders, Ace grinned. “Dinner on you, my good friend, as thanks for inviting you to the show,”  
  
Marco jabbed Ace in the ribs, laughing. “I had to invite myself. You insist on keeping the fun to yourself,” He ran a hand through his blonde plumage, wincing as it came away slick with sweat. “A quick dinner, I’ll make myself sick if I don’t shower soon,” He didn’t have the same appeal as his broad shouldered friend. The way the sweat clung to his body like a jealous lover and even after a night of life threatening events, bone smashing wrestling, and liquor and drug induced flames, he smelled like a campfire, rustic and woodsy.  
  
Ace reached into the bag, retrieving the last bottle of liquor, saluting at the stars as they twinkled back into view over them. “I was just thinking that myself. You smell like hard work feels,” He took a long drink, nearly choking on it as Marco playfully attacked him.  
  
“Don’t hurt my feelings when I just saved your life, what was it, three times?” Marco accepted the bottle, pausing his steps to tilt it back, then quickly catching up with Ace. They carried on this way, gently teasing as they passed the bottle back and forth, both of them considerably more relaxed and cheerful as they turned the last corner to view the welcoming glow of lights from the Baratie.  
  
Pushing open the door, Ace’s eyes instantly found Luffy at his favorite booth, the boy too busy shoveling food into his mouth to notice Ace yet. Ace turned back to Marco with a worried look, and the blonde shrugged off his jacket and helped it onto Ace. They weren’t too different in size and the jacket hid the bullet wound, which looked like little more than a cut, on Ace’s upper arm. It wouldn’t work for long, but it would help him avoid any immediate questions. Muttering his thanks, they made their way over to Luffy, who sat across from Zoro, the two waiting for Sanji to finish his shift.  
  
“What are you doing here, kiddo?” Ace dropped into the booth next to Luffy, shoving him over so he could relax spaciously.  
  
“I was bored and you said it was okay as long as Zoro was with me,” Luffy whined, but his face quickly broke into a broad grin as he turned to Marco. “Hey, Pineapple,” He cheered around a mouthful of food, having not paused in his eating to greet the two. “Were you guys out having fun tonight? Were you working?”  
  
So much for avoiding questions, Ace thought, the look he shared with Marco expressing the same track of thinking. “We were working, but it is fun work,” Marco replied, turning to Zoro. “How many plates have you let him have?”  
  
“We were racing!” Luffy explained excitedly. “I can eat almost as fast as he can drink,”  
  
“You’re more likely to choke than he is, though, Luff, so slow it down,” Ace played his big brother role well, waving at a familiar face to let her know they were ready to order. Ordering a steak with seafood and several sides, then doubling it for Marco, who quickly adjusted his order to something more reasonable, Ace turned back to Luffy. “What did you do today, besides eat?”  
  
“Nothing,” Luffy responded immediately, the look on his face clearly saying that his “nothing” was something. Ace frowned tightly. It was too dangerous on the streets, especially on a night like tonight, for Luffy to be out running around on his own. Before he could open his mouth to protest, however, the door was flung open with enough force to make the hinges protest.  
  
Ace was already pushing himself up from the booth, preparing for a battle, turning his body to block whoever was entering from Luffy. He felt he faintly recognized the red haired man that stumbled inside, breathing heavy, but Ace couldn’t quite place him. The man saw them, his eyes flickering from the Whitebeard tattoo on Marco’s chest to Ace’s face. “Firefist,” He grunted, hurrying over to them even as Ace moved to meet the man.  
  
“Let’s talk outside,” He shot Marco a look, which the blonde immediately understood, sliding into Ace’s abandoned seat. He didn’t know what the exhausted man wanted, if he came alone or if he intended violence, but Marco knew protecting Luffy from any potential threat was the main goal in this situation.  
  
“You’re with the Whitebeards, you have a doctor,” The man had gripped Ace’s bicep in a firm hold and was practically dragging him from the restaurant.  
  
“Yes and yes,” Ace tried to free himself, wondering if the man knew he was squeezing a bullet wound, albeit a scrape. “What has you so riled up?” Ace demanded, unsuccessful in working his arm loose as they turned the street corner. He could plant his feet and turn this into a scuffle, but the man seemed more worried than threatening at the moment, which was a relief, given his muscular physique.  
  
“I’ll explain while we move, Freckles. I need your doctor, immediately.”  
  
Ace allowed himself to be towed along, his thoughts flashing to the delightful meal he’d just ordered, knowing he’d never make it back in time to prevent Luffy from consuming it. It didn’t do much to comfort him now, but at least it meant Marco still owed him dinner.

�����

“This is a personal favorite of mine,” Law leaned over the silent man, a sadistic smile on his face. He pressed the syringe, letting a drop form at the top of the long needle. “There will be some nausea and you’ll lose control of your bowels almost immediately. After that, the pain in your muscles will be instantaneously unbearable. Nerve damage and convulsions follow as your body loses battle after battle to control itself. Your vision distorts, colors rupture before your eyes and then the memory loss sets in. You won’t even understand why you’re suffering, won’t know anything past the excruciating pain your body is in.” He buried the needle into the scarred skin, pausing for just a moment for the other man to grasp what he was about to face. “A dose this size, you’ll be experiencing the most severe pain of your life,” He gazed at the scars that ran along the man’s body, the reason he had chosen this method. Physical attacks would do little to a man so accustomed to pain; he had already attempted that. Dichlorophenoxy-acetic acid, even delivered in such a clean method, resulted in a huge mess. The man was going to explode from every orifice, it was disgusting and inhumane. Law had lied, it was his least favorite poison to use, and poisons were generally a preferred method. “Not to mention the loss of control of every function on your body. Are you sure you don’t want to just tell me what I want to know?” But he already knew the answer to the question. “Once this is injected, Heat, there will be no second chances. The memory loss alone will make you useless to me,” Law put his thumb over the injector, giving the man one last second to decide. “I can’t save him if you won’t help,” But the man remained silent, and Law nodded, pushing down until the needle was empty.  
  
He moved away quickly, knew that things were about to get nasty for the blue haired male. Instead, he turned to the other occupant of the room, the wicked grin crawling back onto his face. “Tell me, Wire, are you going to be more helpful?” He had Wire strapped to a chair, his hands placed flat on the table. He could have strapped them there, there were leather bands across the table top for just such an occasion, but instead, he had driven three nails through each hand, ensuring the man wouldn’t be moving his hands much at all. Even twitching a finger was enough to send bolts of pain jolting through to his wrist and elbow. “I can’t say I’ve ever heard you talk...We can change that today,” He kept his tone threatening, low, and even, despite the noises coming from Heat as his body jerked spasmodically in a puddle of its own filth, the smell quickly filling the room. As Law and Wire watched, Law keeping a hand on the latter’s jaw to ensure he didn’t turn his head away, Heat opened his mouth to scream, then slammed it shut with such force that the tip of his tongue fell to the table in front of him with a sickeningly wet plop. Even Law grimaced at the sight as blood welled over the man’s lips, matching the tracks that ran from his eyes. Perhaps the dose had been a bit strong, but this was all in the name of science. And, he reminded himself, straightening his back, for a better cause.  
  
“Oh, Wire, that’s a terrible way to go, isn’t it?” He waited half a minute for a response, then sighed. “If you aren’t going to help me, I suppose it’s time we got started.” He lifted a round bar with a fitted metal brace, going to stand behind Wire. He’d found, in most cases, moving out of their view was enough to terrify the victim, and they would often weaken considerably when they didn’t know what was about to be done. Taking a long strand of dark hair, Law wrapped it around the pole a few times before fitting the metal brace over it. He rolled the bar a few more times, then leaned close to Wire’s ear. “I would brace myself, if I were you. I’d hate for you to flinch and pull a hand loose.” Then he straightened, giving the pole a quick, solid jerk back, ripping the hair, and several chunks of scalp, from the back of Wire’s head. He untangled the hair from the bar, dropping it onto the man’s lap so he could see the outcome. “I wonder how many times we can do this before you’re bald or unconscious.” Speaking of, the blue haired male had turned silent, and when Law glanced over, he realized the man was already dead. Much too strong a dose, not that there would have been any coming back from the poison in the first place. It just helped instill terror into his next victim to have someone screaming in pain in the background. Although the deceased seemed to do more for Wire, as tears welled in the corners of his eyes. Still, he said nothing.  
  
Law began wrapping a thicker selection of hair, wishing for some ventilation and a large glass of water. This wasn’t how he wanted to spend his day, not with these two. True, they had never said much too much to him, always exiting the apartment when he’d shown up at Kid’s, but it had always seemed a respect for Kid move, not to show disrespect or dislike to Law. He also knew there was no way to avoid the situation. Kaido had made the options clear and there was no alternative to the battle where Law or Kid didn’t forfeit their lives. And it wasn’t just one of them, because he would gladly sacrifice himself if it meant Kid could make a quick and safe exit, but Law knew that his death meant the same for Kid, and with the two of them down, Ace and the Whitebeards had no one on the inside, and this impossible war would be practically over before it even officially started. He was glad he was standing behind Wire, didn’t want the man to see the emotions flickering through his eyes. He couldn’t show weakness now, he was too far in. Bracing himself, he jerked backwards again, this time earning a howl from the man in front of him.  
  
“This doesn’t have to happen, Wire,” But they both knew it did. He could practically feel the eyes on his through the cameras posted in the corners of the room. Law dropped the hair onto his lap without looking at it. He wasn’t normally squeamish, but this was turning his stomach. Or perhaps it was the smell emitting from the secretions of the deceased. “I just want to have a little chat,” He drew a spare chair to the front of the table, sitting down across from Wire, placing his hands atop the other male’s as though they were old friends in a coffee shop. He attempted to pull those hands into his own, earning a groan from the man as the metal stakes widened the wounds. “I have a confession. I lied to your friend Heat. See, this is my absolute favorite method of talking.” He waved a little box, not much bigger than a box of matches, at Wire, along with a tiny hammer that looked more like a toy. “Do you know what I do with these?” He opened the box, revealing a bunch of thin, sharp sticks. Holding the first one up, he smiled at Wire. “Let me show you what I do,” He aligned the stick with the tip of Wire’s smallest finger on his left hand, then took the small hammer and gave it a swift, firm tap.  
  
Wire cried out, jerking in his chair as the tiny piece of wood separated his nail from his finger, digging into the tender flesh there. He snapped his mouth shut, grinding his teeth together to hold back the pathetic whimpering that threatened to flow from him as Law lined up the next miniature stake. With the same precision blow, he drove the wood under his nail. This time, the wood splintered, driving a dozen small chips into his skin. He wasn’t sure which was more painful, couldn’t stop the shaking in his hand, which only worsened the pain from the nails in his palm. He welcomed the darkness that creeped around the edges of his vision. He knew he had to keep his mouth shut, was better at remaining silent than expressing himself, but he couldn’t hold back any longer. Letting his head fall forward, the hair covering his face so the camera couldn’t see his mouth move. “Please, Law, the poison,”  
  
Law stood, turning to look up at the camera. “Low pain tolerance, this one. Already unconscious. On top of which, I fear he might be a selective mute.” He crossed to the black bag, his hand drifting over the needles, he selected one and returned to the unmoving form. At least Wire had picked up on his cue. “This is the fastest way to go, my friend. It will be painful, but it will be over in less than a minute,” He whispered, bent over Wire, his mouth close to the man’s ear so the camera wouldn’t notice him speaking. He injected the poison, keeping a hand on Wire’s shoulder for a moment longer than necessary, wishing he could offer the man any comfort in the moment of his passing. Drawing a hand over his face as much to wipe the sweat as to hide himself from the camera, he added, “He will be safe,” Then he turned, dropping the spent needle, collected his supplies, and stood in front of the door until the signal was given to let him out. 

�����

Law sat on the edge of the bed, his head resting in his hands. Kid had attempted to rub some tension from those stubborn shoulders, but Law had jerked away from his touch. Kid wasn’t sure why, and now he sat just behind the man, trying to think of a way to relax the dark haired male.  
  
“We should talk,” Law grumbled from behind his hands. He felt the bed shift as Kid moved closer to him and the cool hands returned to his shoulders. He wanted to lean in to the touch, to push the moment off for tomorrow and to let Kid lead him further back onto the bed, to hold him for one more night. But he knew that tomorrow would be a difficult enough day, and it was better to air the dilemma now before Kid found himself in a hostile and confusing mess. Even with his mind made up, he still let Kid work his shoulders, feeling his will wavering under the firm yet tender coercion of those fingers. With a sigh, his hands fell away, his shoulders slumped, and he gave his body over to the comfort offered.  
  
Kid moved closer, positioning himself so Law was between his legs, leaning back against his chest. His hands left his shoulders, one stroking through the short hair, pulling gently to get Law to rest his head on his shoulder, the other hand slipping down to encircle his waist, his thumb moving to stroke that impossibly soft skin, finding the raised ridges of a small scar. He wanted to know what had Law so on edge, wanted to understand what had the entire group, save himself and Luffy, so strained, but a part of him didn’t want to lose the feeling of vacation that still lingered within him. He pressed his lips to Law’s forehead. After a long moment of silence, he finally asked. “Is it about this Germa 66?”  
  
Law rocked his head against Kid’s shoulder. “No, Kid,” He forced himself forward, separating their bodies, leaning over the edge of the bed, his fingers loosely laced. “It is about us, about what I did to you,”  
  
Kid hesitated for a moment, then moved up beside the man, studying Law’s posture while he silently waited for the other man to speak. Kid could feel the questions bubbling up inside of him, but he forced himself to be patient. Law would tell him what he wanted him to know, as soon as he was ready to speak. Bombarding him with questions and confused ideas would only slow the process.  
  
“You always wanted to kill Kaido,” Law started after a long moment had passed, and this felt true to Kid. He could feel an anger, a raw hatred boiling within him everytime he thought the name or pictured the large, tattooed man. “You attempted to do just that...This is how you got the scars…” He frowned, trying to find better words than the slow spill that was oozing from his mouth now. “See, Kid, a lot was going on in the end there. Or the beginning, it is difficult to say. Ace killed Doflamingo, and this angered Kaido greatly. He likes to know his alliance, so he sought out Linlin to ensure he kept the greatest numbers and strength. Without Doflamingo’s backing, he couldn’t be sure they would defeat Linlin so easily. So, as they say, if you can’t beat them, force them into an alliance with you. I k-I did some awful things, at the demands of Kaido, and I think it was these actions that made you attack Kaido so suddenly. So I...Well, I kidnapped you, didn’t I?”  
  
Kid bit back a laugh, but it had already split the tension in the air. “Just imagining you trying to drag my body out without anyone noticing.” He explained as Law shot him a questioning look. He’d spent weeks trying to gain some memory, some insight into who he was and what he’d lost, but now, hearing the details, he couldn’t relate to the story at all. There was no “ah-ha” moment, no sentence that triggered the landslide of revelations into his past. He listened as though the story had little to do with him, an odd sense of detachment forming.  
  
Law allowed him the moment of halirity, waited for it to pass with a small smile. He enjoyed the sound, but he knew he would be putting an end to it. Leaning over his hands, staring down at the dark letters, he exhaled. “There’s a drug I mixed up, when I still worked for Donquixote. I intended to use it on myself, when I found freedom, to give myself a chance to restart. It induces certain symptoms of hypothyroidism, causes an artificial hemorrhaging in the hippocampus of your brain…” He paused, wondering if his words meant anything to the other male, who sat, silently staring at Law’s hands as well. “Kid, what I’m trying to say is… I’m the one who caused your memory loss,”


	11. Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait. Life has been busy. (What an understatement.)  
> Uh, If you've made it this far, I don't think you need warnings. (But there is some adult content and some light violence.)  
> Hopefully the next chapter won't be as long in the coming. (And things only get darker from here.)

The silence that fell over the room was thick, stifling. It seemed to coat the air, made breathing impossible. They sat there, not moving, Kid staring at the wall, Law watching Kid’s face for any change, but his face didn’t reflect his racing thoughts. He had assumed the physical injury was related to his memory loss, but to know Law had caused one but not the other only confused him further. Part of him wanted to demand the full story, which he knew wouldn’t be told. Another part of him wanted to throw a strong punch at the silent male beside him, to physically display the turmoil inside of him. Still yet, the idea of jumping up and leaving, simply leaving, abandoning everything until he knew what he knew was so very tempting. But the little he could remember; Law bleeding on his front door, pacing around the waiting room as they opened him up in the room below, sharing heated kisses in the cool pool, kept him locked in place. After what might have been a month, might have been a minute, Kid drew a deep breath.  
  
“Did you think I wouldn’t get my memory back?” He forced his head to turn, neck stiff, in time to catch the pained look that crossed Law’s face, and Kid knew the answer before he spoke.  
  
“I knew it was likely, but I had hoped some things would remain lost.” He paused, his steepled fingers flexing a tight white against each other, and corrected himself. “It was more a dream than a hope, Kid. Things got dark for us.” He forced himself to sit up straight, to look into the eyes of the man next to him. “I did things I didn’t want to do, I knew things about you I didn’t want to know. If there had been less danger, if the memory loss would have been guaranteed permanent, I would have dosed us both.”  
  
“Do you regret it?”  
  
The question was slow to come, but the answer was immediate. “No.” Law’s hand raised towards Kid’s face, but it dropped down without reaching its goal. “No. These few days you’ve been awake have been, albeit stressful, a blessing. I...I never thought to feel your arms around me again,” A flush colored his cheeks, but he made no move to hide it. “I know it was under false pretenses, and I didn’t deserve it in the slightest, but the moments we had are treasures to me.”  
  
“You love me.” This wasn’t a question, but Kid threw it out all the same. He watched the way Law restrained himself, clearly desperate to touch him, but unwilling to take advantage in this moment. He thought of all the obvious concern over the past few days and more, the unguarded looks when he thought Kid was distracted. How their bodies fit together so easily, as though they were the only two pieces in a puzzle only they could build. He remembered Law, sickly thin and overwhelmingly exhausted, barely standing outside his door. He remembered feeding Law, Law’s surgery, waiting desperately for Law to resume any semblance of life. They had been through a great deal together, which left him with only one question. A single question which he found he wanted answered less now than ever before.  
  
“I do. I have for a long time, even before I wanted to admit it. And I will, despite everything that’s happened. It isn’t something I have any control over.” Law finally broke, his hand finding Kid’s cheek, thumb tracing the high cheek bone, gentle over the mess of the scar. “I love you, Eustass,”  
  
Kid’s breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t break his eyes from contact with the man across from him. Law’s words were a stealthy chain, slipping under his guard and wrapping around his heart. He might not know everything, but he knew he felt the same. He opened his mouth to respond in kind, but Law was quicker, leaning forward so their lips met, his hand sliding from his cheek to tangle in red locks, holding him close. There was a moan, from Kid or Law, he wasn’t sure, but then Kid found himself on top of Law, having pushed the man over in a slew of gasps and sloppy kisses.  
  
“Please,” Law whispered, feeling very much not himself in his desperation for the other male. His hand still tugging the fiery hair as Kid trailed biting kisses along his jaw and throat, the other hand digging nails into his back, clinging to the body above him like a raft in the middle of a raging sea. He had nothing to follow that single word, wasn’t sure what he was pleading for. The proximity was all he could ask for, even if Kid’s kisses were more teeth than lips and his gasps were as much from pleasure as pain. Perhaps he was saying please don’t leave, please don’t stop, please don’t think. Even if he knew what he wanted to say, words weren’t coming to his mind, as he could do little more than remember to inhale in between his hungry pants.  
  
“Tell me what you want,” Kid growled in his ear, a hand on his throat forcing his head up so he could plant nipping kisses on his neck and chest, teeth scraping a trail down his rib cage. He fisted the cloth material covering his destination, not bothering to glance up at Law’s reaction as he tore the material free and attacked the tender flesh of his inner thighs, relishing the noises that escaped his captive mate.  
  
“You, Eustass-ya.” I want us. I want to go back in time. I want to change so much. “I just want you,” Law was embarrassingly close to begging, catching his bottom lip between his teeth to trap the sounds that threatened to pour from him as easily as water from an open valve.  
  
The suddenly muffled noises drew another growl from Kid, and he abandoned the task at hand to grab Law’s chin, roughly parting his lips before claiming them in another kiss, the iron taste that invaded his mouth barely registering in his heat fogged brain. He could feel Law’s hardened length pressing against his thigh, and he ground his hips down in response, delighting in the groaned response. Somewhere in his clouded mind, there was a faint whisper that he should stop. Law’s arms were wrapped tightly around him, clinging to him, determined to hold on to this wild ride, but Kid was out of control, and Law was slipping away. Law was pleading for love, but Kid was only eager to control him.  
  
And suddenly Law was naked, covered in sweat, exposed completely. Thin, too thin, and bleeding. Swollen lips, eyes barely open, small pants of pain spilling from his lips. Bruises decorated his body, raised welts with tiny beads of blood marked his tan and inked skin. Kid’s movements atop him were animalistic, the tears that leaked from the trapped male’s eyes doing nothing to slow the erratic pounding of his hips. Kid was so close, and he would stop. So close, he couldn’t stop.  
  
With a shiver, Kid jerked away from Law, sitting up and nearly falling backwards. Law’s nails raked across his back, the red marks left behind curving under his arms, over his ribs. Law shivered beneath him, suddenly chilled in his exposure, golden eyes barely open as he struggled to get his breathing back under control. Kid reached out an unsteady hand, fingers trailing the blood that bloomed beneath unbroken skin. He had done this to the man while all he asked for was love. Kid shoved himself from the bed in a sudden motion of rage, this time the anger directed inward, not sure where he would run to, just knowing he wanted out of this room, this situation, this moment.  
  
Law proved the quicker again, lunging out and grabbing Kid’s arm. “Don’t,” There was a long pause, Kid’s chest heaving as his mind whirled with confusion and frustration, his jaw clenched tight to avoid spewing half thoughts powered solely on anger. Law waited silently, because he knew this was his last chance. Tomorrow, Kid would know too much. Tomorrow, Kid would discover all the secrets Law was hiding. Tomorrow, he would lose the love of his life. Tonight, if it took nails and teeth and his very life, he was going to hold on to this man one last time.  
  
“I can’t.” Kid spat the words like darts, and they seemed to stab directly into Law’s heart. The man’s face didn’t change, but Kid could see the tightening around his eyes, knew the pain he had caused, and he growled. “I can’t not fucking hurt you,” His hands were fists, and it was good they were near the center of the room, or Law would have had to hire someone to come fix the walls. Kid felt he could level the entire building and still not properly vent the emotions that roared inside of him.  
  
Law was up, on his knees, ignoring his own nudity, closing the space between them. We’ve done our fair share of hurting each other, this is nothing new. He bit back those words, knowing they wouldn’t help the situation. His hand moved from Kid’s arm to his cheek, his eyes searching for permission as he whispered, “Then let me…”  
  
Kid's anger was a tidal wave he was choking on. Let you what? Drug me again? Confuse my life? Control my reality? But the words didn’t make it to his lips. Law trailed gentle fingers over the scar down his chest, then repeated the action with lips and tongue. He nuzzled against the hard muscles he had spent many a night sleeping upon before slowly, slowly working his way lower. He paused at the line cut from Kid’s shorts, trailing kisses just above the band as he moved across, before catching Kid’s hands, lifting the knuckles to his lips. He placed a kiss upon each knuckle before turning the hand over, kissing his palm and closing Kid’s fingers around the spot, as though he could hold on to that one for later. He moved up the arm until he reached the shoulder, then buried his face in Kid’s neck, breathing deep the familiar scent.  
  
Law’s actions were such a gentle exploration of well known territory, a display of tender emotions, that Kid felt all the anger drain from him. He lifted suddenly heavy arms, wrapping them around Law’s naked form, stepping closer so he wouldn’t pull the man from the bed as he pressed him close. He buried his face in the dark hair, breathing deep and slow, his mind tracing every inch of where Law’s body met his own, like the old lovers they were. “Help me, Law,” His words were so soft, he wasn’t sure the other male would hear them. He trailed one hand up the tan skin to tilt Law’s head so his lips could find his ear, his tongue caressing it before his words followed. “Help me make love to you,” The noise Law emitted sent his heart racing and he had to fight back the urge to attack the mouth it came from once more.  
  
Law felt the pulse under his lips jumping, and he moved from his throat to his jaw and onwards to claim the lips that excited him so. He kissed him repeatedly, until his lips felt bruised and swollen, his tongue flickering over those responsive lips, sneaking past teeth to explore the warm cavern. Whenever Kid got too demanding, Law tightened the hand fisted in the red locks, holding Kid in place and sending a nonverbal signal to let the male know he was pushing too hard. He didn’t mind if Kid wanted to use him, hurt him, destroy him, as long as he got one last night to hold him, to be held by him. But if Kid felt he was hurting Law, taking advantage of his readily offered body, he would pull away again, and Law felt any space between them was more than he could bear. Pausing in his kisses, he drew back to slide the shorts free of Kid’s hips, but kept his eyes locked on the orange orbs before him. “Lay down,” His voice was low, husky, hungry.  
  
Kid obeyed, on his back in the middle of the bed, silently watching Law. He wasn’t one to willingly take orders, but he thought there wasn’t a command Law could issue at this moment that he wouldn’t immediately follow. He couldn’t bring himself to look away from the dark haired male as he studied his body with an unashamedly slow and obvious glance, looking very pleased with Kid’s bold display.  
  
Law drank in the pale body beneath him, so familiar yet so different. The long legs, the narrow hips that supported a proud erection that was so deliciously well proportioned to his broad shoulders, cozily rising from the nest of coarse red hairs. The tight muscles under the scarred skin, his few days of small work outs drawing them back out like eager ducks to bread crumbs. The scar was a shock of color against the pale ivory, but, as long as he forced his mind from the story behind it, Law didn’t mind the bold clash. He thought it did match Kid’s...style. That drew a smile to his lips, thinking of how, soon, Kid would be back in his normal clothes. The hideous patterns, animal prints, and feathers.  
  
Kid wasn’t sure what the expression was for, but found himself mirroring it, grinning broadly up at Law. Letting the other male take control had been the right move. Although the eager urges swirled below the surface, Kid found them easier to suppress, and he quite enjoyed laying back and surveying the scene before him. His hands rested lightly on Law’s hips, fingertips atop the bruises he had left from before. He didn’t press down, just hid them from view as he traced Law’s form like a starving man at a bakery window, drool pooling as he struggled to force his eyes past his hips. “Move,” His voice cracked on the single word, his need obvious in his vocalization if not in his bodily display. “Before I lose control,” He added, not wanting Law to misunderstand again.  
  
In response, Law slid backwards, out of Kid’s grasp, settling between his legs. He let his eyes trail slowly over the body one more time before he leaned forward, bracing himself on Kid’s thighs, and attempted to swallow him whole. It was a near impossible task, but the response from Kid was reward enough for the effort. His entire body jerked upwards and a ragged groan tore from his throat. Law’s heart raced, from desire and from pleasure. It had been so long since he had heard Kid make that sound. Despite the erotic situation, he felt overcome with love rather than lust, and he wanted desperately to please the man willingly beneath him. He released the appendage, immediately swirling his tongue around the tip then traveling to the base with a broad lick and messily repeating the circling motion there, determined to coat the entirety of his shaft with saliva. Kid was panting, the blanket fisted in white knuckled hands, his face flushed red and pressed against the pillow. Law blew a small breath of cold air against the wet streak, earning a loud groan as Kid’s legs jerked up, his toes curling.  
  
“Fuuuu...Fuckkkk…” Kid grunted as Law returned to sucking, slurping, swallowing his manhood. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and he felt seconds away from losing control when Law pulled back suddenly. He managed to pry his hot cheek off the pillow enough to give a questioning glance at the other man, or, at least, what he hoped was questioning, but with the panting and drooling, he couldn’t be sure of his expression in the slightest. He was trying to control his breathing enough to force a one word question like what? or a desperate plea to continue like please!, but before he could manage either, Law had slid back up his body, balancing over his hips and, without warning, started to slide down on him. “Ahhh-Don’t!” Kid’s hands flew to Law’s hips, stopping the other’s movements immediately, despite how delicious that tight heat was.  
  
On one hand, Law appreciated the call to pause. Kid was well endowed, and Law had done zero prep work on himself. He knew how it felt once they were moving together, and he was eager for that delicious memory to swell to life inside him, but he also knew the pain he was signing up for tomorrow. On the other hand, he was fighting a rising tide of fear. Had Kid decided he didn’t want him? Had he remembered something that took him out of the mood? Although that seemed less likely, considering Law could feel him throbbing inside of him. He studied Kid’s expression, desperately trying to gain a clue.  
  
The redhead had his eyes closed tight as he willed himself to keep control and not slam his hips upwards to bury himself in that welcoming entrance. Peeling his eyes open, he met the worried expression hovering over him. “Oh,” He realized his mistake, and forced one hand from it’s death grip on Law’s hip to cup a flushed cheek in his hand, thumb stroking the sharp cheekbone gently. “I don’t want to hurt you,”  
  
A choked sound escaped Law and he fell forward, claiming Kid’s mouth in a desperate kiss, covering the hiss as he slid himself down completely onto Kid. He stilled his hips, his kisses moving from Kid’s lips to his throat, chin, cheeks, chest. Everywhere he could reach before traveling back to his lips as he slowly straightened again, hands flat on the massive, muscular chest, pulling upwards only slightly before sliding down again, both men groaning at the feeling. Kid’s concern only made the situation so much more for Law and he thought he might explode from the happiness of the moment. He didn’t care about the pain. For once, the concern of the future wasn’t anywhere on his mind. His entire life was this moment, was Kid buried inside him, his hands ghosting up his back and back down to guide the slow movement of his hips, was the noises that escaped the wide lips he could claim as much as he wanted, was the orange eyes that could barely open, and when they did, they were hazy with lust and passion. He leaned back, his hands on Kid’s thighs, on his knees, nails digging in to help balance as he tried to take Kid deeper inside while picking up speed.  
  
Kid’s hands slid from his back to his chest, racing up and back down before he caught Law’s eye, almost asking permission as his hand gripped the neglected erection bobbing before him. His grip was too gentle, as though he didn’t trust himself with Law’s body anymore. The tattooed male growled low in his throat, hungry for the offered touch, and he slammed himself down on Kid’s hips, earning a loud cry from both of them. It was all the hint Kid needed, and his grip tightened, working Law in the same messy, erratic pumps that had taken over the other male’s actions. Law’s head fell back, the steady stream of moans and pants breaking through the dam he had tried to hold in place, his backside crashing down against Kid’s groin in a quickening, if sloppy and inconsistent, rhythm.  
  
There was a sudden jerk, and Law was surprised to find himself crushed against Kid’s chest, the larger male working his hips up to keep the pace. “I...Mmmm…” Kid gasped against his ear, tangling one hand in his hair to help guide him to his lips in time to muffle the loud moan that escaped him as he released inside Law in a hot explosion that had Law crying out as well, unable to handle the feeling of being filled, he spilled his seed in their pressed together stomachs, their continuing motions spreading the sticky mess until he collapsed atop Kid, who wrapped heavy, sweaty arms around him.  
  
After he managed to recover his breathing, swallowing several times against the dry throat panting had given him, Law found himself fighting severe exhaustion. Wiggling just enough to press a kiss to Kid’s cheek, he mumbled. “Wow…” A breathy, “Incredible,” And, because he couldn’t hold it in, “I love you,” Glad the other male couldn’t see the color in his cheeks that simple phrase gave him, even though his voice cracked with emotion when he spoke it.  
  
Kid tightened his arms around Law, lovingly finger combing the dark locks that were damp with sweat. He couldn’t recall ever feeling so delightfully exhausted, so completely pleased, not that recollection was his strong suit at the moment. And so he parted his lips, willing those same words to spill from him, but what came out surprised them both. “Then what happened to destroy us?”

\-------------------------

Luffy awoke warm, comfortable, but starving. He knew he had had dinner the night before, but that seemed like a lifetime ago as he tried to recall the flavors of the meal. This thought pattern only made him more hungry, and he reluctantly shoved himself away from the fiery encirclement of Ace’s arms, taking only a moment to ensure the snores would continue to rumble from the freckled face male before he slid on his favorite jean shorts and grabbed a shirt, slipping from the room as quietly as he could while tripping over everything that wasn’t nailed down in his path. Scratching his head, he looked both ways, then launched himself down the hall towards the stairs, singing a song about food, in which the only words were food and meat, repeated with little rhythm or sense. Neatly leaping the last few stairs, his bare feet smacked at the floor as he followed his nose, his rumbling belly announcing his presence to anyone nearby. Sliding around the edge of the doorframe into the kitchen, he grinned broadly at the green hair peeking over the fridge door.  
  
“Morning, Money! What are you cooking?” He pulled out a chair at the table, but raced around to the counter to inspect the meat situation before he could settle himself in.  
  
Monet shut the fridge door, giving a little giggle at the mispronunciation of her name. “I was just making a little breakfast before I went to the grocery,” She slid some eggs onto a plate with a neat heap of bacon and sausage. “Were you hungry?” She placed the plate in front of the chair he had pulled out, and Luffy leapt back to the table, his ‘Thank you’ coming out around a mouthful of sausage patty.  
  
Zoro and Sanji shuffled into the kitchen, nodding their good mornings and moving nearly silently. “‘S mornin’” Luffy tried to swallow while shoveling in another bite, and the whole moment was a mess, but he knew the two knew what he was aiming for, and they nodded again at him. Sanji stifled a yawn, Zoro patted his shoulder, and they moved on to the porch, already slipping from Luffy’s mind as he glanced at his cleared plate. “That was good,” He cheered less than a minute later. “Can I have more now?” He frowned at the empty pans on the stove top.  
  
“That’s all we had left, Luffy,” Monet placed the cup of coffee she’d barely managed a sip of back on the counter. “I was going to run to the store before everyone was up. Do you want to come with me?”  
  
“What kind of store?” Luffy asked hesitantly.  
  
“I have a friend that sales me-”  
  
“Meat!? A meat store?! Just for meat?!” Luffy was out of his chair so fast his excitement was punctuated with a clatter as the chair hit the floor.  
  
“Sure,” Monet chuckled.  
  
“Let me get Ace,” Luffy started for the door.  
  
“There’s no time for that,” Monet watched him nearly crash into the doorframe as he slid to a halt. “He sells out really quickly; we have to hurry before he’s open.”  
  
Luffy’s brain kicked into overdrive. Ace wouldn’t be happy with Luffy going out alone, but he would be with Money. Monet wasn’t on the approved list of guardians, but she had green hair a lot like Zoro’s and she worked for Law, who was apparently a good friend of Ace’s. So, she was almost approved, right? And, most importantly, it was a mission for meat. He figured Ace would forgive him because he wasn’t really alone, and he would be bringing home the bacon, literally. He gave a big nod, his head going from full tilt back to chin against chest rapidly, his excitement giving him an energy no one could match first thing in the morning, and he was racing down the hall towards the front door before Monet had finished righting his chair, resuming his ridiculous meat song. 

\----------------------

Eustass Kid had awoken slowly, warm and comfortably trapped under the slight weight of Trafalgar Law. He had stretched lazily, in no hurry to break the spell the morning had cast over him. Without waking Law, he had moved to the edge of the bed, sliding out from under Law’s grasp and the blankets in easy, measured motions. Mirroring the turtle features of his movements, his mind called back the previous night, a smile tugging at his lips. He still thought Law attempting to move his unconscious body was a struggle he would greatly enjoy to watch, even though he now realized that it must have happened, because he had been in Law’s basement apartment without anyone but the other male knowing. His final question of the night had gone unanswered, Law unwilling to speak and Kid too exhausted to press the issue. Instead, they had both allowed the moment to slip away, holding each other too tightly until sleep relaxed their bodies.  
  
Returning from brushing his teeth, Kid was tugging on clothes when he noticed Law’s stunningly golden eyes, surrounded by such darkness, watching him. His hair was messy from sleep, and Kid’s fingers twitched, longing to call the strands home. His lips were pressed tight together, pinched, but Kid recalled how they softened against his own. He studied every inch of Law that peeked from the blankets, his heart hammering in his chest as he attempted to commit every detail to memory. He leaned down to press a single kiss to his temple, whispering, “I love you, Law. And I hope this time tonight, I still do,” And he left the room, desperate for a moment alone to sort the tidal wave of feelings that threatened to drown him.  
  
He followed the smell of coffee, more for direction than desire. The hall was warm, but without the presence of Law’s body tucked tightly against his own, he felt a chill invading his body. An ominous sign for a day that would surely prove difficult. Wondering the vaguely familiar house, he knew he was near the kitchen when a voice called out, stopping him.  
  
“Good morning, Eustass,” Monet stood in the hall near the front door, looking much different than yesterday. Her long green hair was down, spilling around her with a wild bounce and she wore long striped socks under shorts much too short. “Eustass, the Young Master would have wanted you to have this,” There was something odd in the smile Monet flashed him, but Kid couldn’t begin to understand what her secret motive was. He thought maybe he recognized her from somewhere, but if Law kept her in his home, then she couldn’t be as evil as the feelings he got from her. Assuming the confusion was only on his part, Eustass accepted the flat manila envelope she held out to him. At first, he thought it empty, but he could feel the rounded edge of something slender inside. “If you go in the hall under the stairs, the second door on the left will have everything you need in there… Including privacy.” She turned to leave, but paused without looking back to add, “I wouldn’t wait too long,”  
  
He thought he could hear Luffy’s overly excited voice shouting about meat before the door shut silently behind the woman. The envelope wasn’t sealed, and he pushed the edges inwards, glancing into the shadowed pocket to view the edge of a DVD. Frowning, he thought through his options. He could tell Law; they could watch it together. But Monet suggested he should watch it alone. Eustass knew he had hurt Law in the past, physically if not more, so maybe he wouldn’t want Law present if this would be an uncomfortable viewing. He wasn’t sure who the “Young Master” was, if it referred to Law, because he owned the house, or someone else, but he felt something ominous in his bones when he heard the title. If whatever the disc held was skewed to only remind him of negative moments with no back story, would his memory fill in the details, or would he create the bridges himself, as Law seemed so concerned? Finally, he turned, moving down the hall towards the stairs. It seemed best to just let Law know the situation, to allow him to guide Kid through the uncertain waters, but his body didn’t seem to care for his mind’s cautious approach, and he found himself swerving around the stairs, pushing open the door to the second room on the left.  
  
Inside, He found a long table of gleaming, polished wood, surrounded by four high backed, matching chairs with velvet seats. Two plush armchairs sat in front of an entertainment center at the end of the room, looking out of place, and the scene felt familiar to him. He imagined there was a story about this room, and he leaned against the closed door, waiting for the memory to come to him. He could picture himself and Law in the chairs, the news silent on the television as they whispered to one another despite the massive empty house around them. With a start, he recognized the table from his memory of feeding Law, and he knew, somehow, that the chairs and entertainment center had been added as an afterthought. Law was often too exhausted to climb the stairs to his bed chambers, and the chairs were an easy solution, comfortable enough to sleep in, but easy enough to get him in and out of. He knew the door at the other end of the room connected to a smaller kitchen, still spacious and well stocked by any standards. He slid the disc into the player, dropping into the chair he knew to be his with a familiar ease, kicking his feet up on the small table in front, even though he knew Law would frown if he were present. The screen went from black to white, too white, and Kid sat up straight, comfort forgotten, as a sick feeling flooded his gut.

\------------------------

Sanji leaned against the railing, a coffee in one hand, a cigarette in the other, eyes trained on nothing in the distance as he tried to force his family from his mind. Zoro leaned beside him, his back against a beam in the railing, his coffee smelling of something stronger. Sanji felt an urge to tease him for his alcoholism, but the day promised to be difficult, and if a liquid breakfast would drain a touch of the tension from those muscular shoulders, he wasn’t going to offer any real objections. The morning had been almost awkward, a heavy silence between them, but they hadn’t separated. He had awoken nearly on top of Zoro, their naked bodies tangled together, but the day’s promised events had his stomach knotted too tightly to even consider any actions the scenario might have otherwise encouraged. He had woken Zoro as he moved to leave the bed, and the moss haired man had reached for him, but Sanji had noticed the motion belatedly. He had leaned over to place a kiss on those soft lips, but it had been firm and quick, not nearly satisfying. Silently, they had dressed and moved to the kitchen. Sanji had thought to make breakfast, but Monet was already in the kitchen despite the sun barely breaking the horizon, bleeding the sky with pinks and reds that looked more like spilled blood. Luffy was at the table, cheeks expanded with the meat stuck in his mouth spilling from his lips, and he had tried to sputter a greeting, to which Sanji didn’t even have the heart to reprimand him for talking with his mouth full. Zoro had poured their coffees, sliding Sanji the sugar dish while he stretched into the cabinet to find the bottle he had stashed yesterday. And now they found themselves in the cool morning air on a day that promised to be overwhelmingly heated, in temperature and situations, and all Sanji wanted was to break the heavy silence between the two of them so that Zoro would distract him from his fear fueled thoughts.  
  
The muted morning was broken by the sound of a car as a light green SUV left the garage. They could make out Monet in the front seat, the sun shining through the windows to show no one else was in the car, although she was clearly talking. Zoro arched a green brow and Sanji shrugged.  
  
“Maybe Sugar’s short,” Zoro offered after a moment, and again Sanji only shrugged in response. Zoro sighed softly, placing his empty cup on the table near the door before joining Sanji, his elbows on the railing, his shoulder bumping against the blonde’s. “What are you thinking, Love Cook?”  
  
Sanji frowned into his coffee. “Nothing I want to talk about,” He grumbled, his eyes flickering up to meet Zoro’s intense expression. “I don’t want to see them,” He admitted finally, nearly spilling his coffee as Zoro pulled him into a rough embrace. The broader man had no words of comfort, but Sanji needed nothing more than to feel his steady heartbeat, his powerful presence, his calm support. He freed the mug trapped between them, balancing it on the rail, wincing at the waste as it spilled over, tumbling into the yard. Zoro murmured, “Let it go,” into his hair, and Sanji responded softly with, “Don’t let me go,” And so they were still standing, Sanji’s arms tight around Zoro’s waist, Zoro’s cheek against the silky blonde locks, their eyes on the effects of the slow and steady ascent of the sun, when Ace slammed out onto the porch.  
  
“Luffy. Have you seen Luffy?” He was breathing quickly, as though he had run a lap around the house, using every available staircase.  
  
Untangling themselves, but not losing physical contact, they turned to the disheveled man. He was wearing long jean shorts, but nothing else. His bare feet tapped the porch anxiously as his hands opened and closed into fists repeatedly, as though his body contained such energy that it was a struggle to simply stand. “He was eating when we came out here,” Zoro offered, regretfully releasing Sanji as he took in his distressed friend. “Did you check the gym downstairs?”  
  
Ace nodded. “Been there twice already,” His eyes scanned the yard, and he turned on heel. “How long ago was that?” He was already moving back towards the door, pulling the screen door open with enough force to strain the hinges, earning a loud creak of protest.  
  
Zoro hurried to follow him, shooting an apologetic look over his shoulder at Sanji, who missed the glance as he gathered the forgotten mugs and fell into step behind the two. “Maybe an hour ago,”  
  
“Did you see anyone leave?” Ace had taken the stairs two at a time, pushed into his room to tug on shoes and grab a belt, walking as he looped it through the jeans.  
  
“Just Monet,” Zoro frowned. “She was alone in the car, though,”  
  
Sanji grabbed his arm, shaking his head. “She was talking to someone,” A sense of dread fell over the group.  
  
“Luffy would have tried to hide. He knew he was leaving without permission. She must have promised him meat,” Ace ran his hand roughly through his hair, his voice near a growl. “Where is she? Where is Law?”  
  
As they all rushed back downstairs to find their host, Sanji found he was already missing the awkward silence that had seemed so overbearing this morning. There was no summoning it back now; this day of unfortunate events had already begun. 

\----------------------

Law entered the room with two mugs of steaming dark coffee, barely passing the door frame before the fist connected with his jaw. The coffee stained the ivory wallpaper, leeching down into the thick carpet eagerly as Law stumbled against the red wood frame, confusion coloring his face. “Wh-'' He started, but the next fist silenced him aside from the oof of air rapidly leaving his lungs and he collided with the wall like a bad attempt at cleaning the coffee. With the third punch, there was an audible crack from his ribs, and his eyes jumped around the room, locating the various hidden weapons, from the needle threaded into the back of a chair to the scalpel tucked beneath the decorative wooden edging of the table, but he made no move to grab them. He had no desire to fight Kid, and wasn’t sure he could even win that battle. Kid was a match for him when they were on an equal level, but having already sustained a painful injury and going against Kid fueled by rage put him at an obvious and potentially overwhelming disadvantage. His only hope was to deescalate the situation, but he had a feeling that Kid wasn’t interested in his words, although he was spitting out little more than blood.  
  
“My friends,” Kid growled, his fist slamming into Law’s chin, slamming the slender male’s head back against the wall. “You-” His growl was inhumane, beastly, and his large hands bunched the front of Law’s hoodie, delivering a solid headbutt before slinging him to the side, to the ground. In an instant, he was upon him, both fists swinging in a continuous, if unsteady, rhythm. Blows rained upon Law’s face and ears, a ringing filled his head, but he didn’t lift his hands to defend himself as Kid choked out, “My buddies,” And Law knew he knew, but not how much he knew. Not that it mattered. Kid knew. And Law knew he deserved this. And so he was overwhelmingly surprised when the larger male collapsed on him, attempting to hide the tears that readily mixed into Law’s blood. “Dammnit,” He choked out, a closed fist pounding the floor. “I can’t...I can’t…” He drew back, and if looks could kill, Law would have found himself much further than six feet under the floorboards. “Why don’t I hate you?” Kid demanded, his forehead resting on Law’s chest, refusing to lift and meet the other male’s gaze.  
  
Which was just as well for Law, as his eyes were nearly swollen shut. He imagined he wasn’t much to look at, and while one part of his mind raced over his body, doing a mental evaluation of the status of his wounds, the majority of his focus was on the large man crushing him. He was surprised Kid hadn’t killed him; he didn’t blame the man for a single bruise that currently colored his body. Drawing a shaky breath, and nearly losing it in the groan of pain that sent a crashing wave of blackness over his vision, he moved as slowly as possible, as though he were trying to pull himself free of quicksand via willpower alone, to drape his impossibly heavy arms over Kid’s frame. A million words ran through his mind, explanations, stories, promises, a dozen different scenarios of him begging for forgiveness, but nothing left his mouth more than choked breathing as he tried not to swallow the blood that pooled in his mouth, but didn’t want to turn his head to spit lest it break the near calm that had enveloped the violent redhead.  
  
He could explain that there wasn’t an alternative to the actions he’d chosen, but that was a lie. He could have forfeited his own life, but the results would have been the same, only with more casualties. He couldn’t tell Kid that the seething man above him was the reason they had all ended up in the mess, forcing him to choose the path he had taken, because he couldn’t lay blame on the man he had already hurt too greatly. He couldn’t say that he was sorry for the actions he had performed, because they had been necessary. He couldn’t tell Kid that he had done his best to give them a merciful death, partially because he knew Kid wouldn’t believe it and mostly because it wasn’t true. It had been long, painful, dreadful. He hadn’t enjoyed it and it was something he normally would have elected to do. He had made it as quick and painless as he could under the circumstances, but he had to make it believable, otherwise he and Kid would also be joining the two men in their unmarked graves.  
  
“Killer,” Kid growled, and the single word stung like a knife plunged between his ribs, pinning both hearts. It was true, had been true long before the two friends of Kid’s had crossed his path in that misleadingly sterile room, but that didn’t lessen the pain of hearing that voice he loved, that had comforted him through some of his most difficult times, directed at him with such venom, such agony laced into a single word. Flinching, Law said nothing, accepting the title, the rage behind it. “Killer…” Kid repeated, drawing a fist back, but seeming too weak to throw another punch. His eyes flickered over the ruined man beneath him, as though only now realizing what he had done, and he dropped his head back against that familiar hoodie, breathing deeply to find that familiar smell mixed with blood. “Where is he?” He asked weakly.  
  
With a start, Law realized he wasn’t talking about him, but rather, asking about his missing friend. Law frowned, but the motion pulled too much on the swollen wounds of his face, and he quickly gave up the gesture, finally turning his head and weakly forcing the blood that was pooling behind his lips to spill out. He would rather answer questions about his own actions than even attempt to explain Killer. Because that was a situation he wasn’t certain he even understood. Killer worked for Kaido, which wasn’t new, but his willingness to act in situations that before would have been crossing a firm line for the deadly blonde was a new factor. And his unending laughter. It was odd, creepy, and not something Law could even fathom, especially with the darkness creeping around his vision like an uninvited guest.  
  
A long moment of silence fell over them, until Kid finally broke it, growling, “Tell me,” His voice thick with emotion and pent up tears that he wasn’t sure the other male could even understand him. When Law didn’t respond, didn’t even move at the words, Kid lifted his head slowly. “You owe me tha-” As he shifted position, Law’s arms fell from his body, and Kid stared down at the man he thought he loved, eyes closed, breathing shallow, body unresponsive. He stayed there, frozen, for the longest of moments, wondering. Would it be easier to not get a doctor?

\---------------------

The scene that greeted them was enough to give Ace pause. He stopped in the doorway so suddenly, Zoro crashed into his back, Sanji racing into him. There was some muffled swearing from the last as they all untangled themselves, but silence fell as they viewed the two laying on the ground.  
  
Eustass looked up guiltily, but instead of words of explanation, he offered them only a shrug before pushing himself off of the still figure, standing and staring back at them, daring anyone to accuse him of the obvious.  
  
Finally, Zoro grunted. “Guess we’re not the only ones who communicate physically,” He gave Sanji’s shoulder a rough squeeze, glad their fight had ended less devastatingly, although Kid and Law had managed to preserve the state of the room better. He walked slowly around the table, his eyes flickered from Law to Kid. The pale man made no stance towards aggression, so Zoro focused on the unconscious one, frowning at the blood. “Sanji, call Chopper.” He turned to Kid, but Ace was moving to him, already over the scene in the room.  
  
“Monet left. She took Luffy. Do you know where she would be going?” He demanded, looking ready to shake the man on the ground if Kid gave the wrong answer.  
  
“I do. And I think that’s where I need to be.” Kid shot one last look at Law, then stomped from the room, the firefist easily keeping his agitated pace.  
  
Zoro glanced at the unconscious body and sighed heavily. He knew some CPR, chest compression and rescue breathing. In his line of work, it was common practice to know a little about not dying, after all. He could fish a bullet out of a wound and knew to pour alcohol before gauze. While his methods were more painfully ham fisted than a doctor's, they had saved his own life a dozen times over and a friend or two along the way. However, his eyes on the weakly rising chest that seemed to be slowing as he watched, he wasn’t sure compressions was a route he should take here. The darkening over his ribs spoke of internal bleeding, and the rasp was only too familiar to the green haired swordsman. He had had his own fair share of broken ribs to make the diagnoses without further assessment. He wasn’t sure what he could do for the man lying on the floor, and was grateful when he heard the hurried, bouncing steps and excited with panic voice of the doctor approaching. He stepped into the hall to greet the boy, and was suddenly in the center of a flurry of activity.  
  
“What hurts? I don’t see any blood. Is it internal? Did you eat something? How’s your head? Your heart? Your lungs?” TonyTony Chopper was bouncing around him, taking his pulse from his wrist, poking various places for reactions, attempting to examine every part of him at the same time.  
  
“Not me, Doc,” Zoro ruffled his messy brown hair while shooting a narrow eyed look at the blonde who hung back, hiding a grin behind a hand with an unlit cigarette. The blonde was probably hoping for some blood work and a humorous peek in his chest cavity. He led Chopper back into the room, and all smiles faded immediately.  
  
“He’s not breathing! Call a doctor! Wait, I’m the doctor!” The bag that was nearly as heavy as the small doctor landed beside Law’s still form with a resounding bang and rattle, and he was nearly head and shoulders inside as he dug out the equipment he would need. “I’m going to intubate his lung, it’s definitely collapsed and he might be hemothoraxic. When I get the tube in, Zoro, you’re going to have to move him downstairs.” Chopper was working while he spoke, easily placing the tube between two ribs and holding it in place with a bit of medical tape until he could stabilize the patient.  
  
“You’re incredible,” Sanji breathed, thinking of how Chopper’s medical precision and grace would translate in the kitchen.  
  
“You think I need your flattery?” Chopper cheered, waving the words away while his body wiggled with excitement. “Shut up, Asshole, it means nothing to me!” Still flushed from the praise, he turned serious once more. “Quick, Zoro,” He stepped back, letting the muscular giant lift the thin frame from him. Sanji scooped up Chopper’s bag, and they set off at a clipped pace, Chopper leading the way and racing forward in his hurry, then back to Zoro to eye his patient and forward again, anxiety rising with every step.  
  
The basement converted hospital was full of impossibly white surfaces and cold, gleaming steel. Chopper raced around turning on machines and the moment Zoro placed Law on the bed, before he’d even extracted his arms from beneath the body, Chopper was inserting an IV, running wires and tubing.  
  
“Do you-” Zoro started, but Chopper cut him off with a quick wave of the arm.  
  
“Go, I’ll be fine.” Chopper slid the stethoscope from his ears, shooting the two a suddenly very grave look. “Get to Eustass. He’s going to regret so much of today,” The sorrow that colored his words spoke volumes, but the doctor had already turned back to the patient on the table, offering no more explanations.  
  
“Give me fifteen and meet me in the garage,” Sanji looked like someone going to war, his blue eyes lost in darkness, a tension in his shoulders Zoro had never seen before. Oblivious to Zoro’s assessment, the blonde turned on his heel, but Zoro grabbed his arm, jerking him back against his body.  
  
“Shit Cook,” He kissed him roughly, if quickly. “I’ll have your back,” He gave Sanji’s shoulders a quick squeeze and released him. “Clocks ticking, only fourteen and a half minutes left,” Sanji gave him a grateful smile and shot off, leaving Zoro to follow at a slower pace. The day had started way too quickly, and Zoro felt the beginning would prove to be the easiest part. He loved a good battle, and his swords were ready to taste today’s offered victories. However, he felt he was already standing knee deep in murky water when it came to determining who exactly was the enemy. In search of clarity, he decided to stop by the kitchen and finish the bottle he should have upended into his coffee this morning.  
  
It was by the third door with no stairs behind it that he knew the day had taken the sharp turn from bad to worse. He didn’t want to admit it, but alone in the darkness, he could confess. He was lost.


End file.
